Recuerdos perdidos
by hannita asakura
Summary: Despúes de vercer a Akatsuki Naruto desaparece, después de 2 años es encontrado por sus amigos pero no recuerda nada de su pasado. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Una chica de cabellos largos se encontraba sentada viendo el hermoso espectáculo que se estaba llevando frente a sus ojos, el sol, se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando tras de si una hermosa tonalidad rojiza tiñendo el cielo. Tan ensimismada se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que, se sobresalto cuando sintió el contacto de unos fuertes brazos posicionándose en su cintura y una cabeza acomodándose en su hombro.

-He regresado- Le dijo susurrándole en el oído- Y, la razón de ello. Hizo una pausa acercándose más a ella- Eres tú-.

De una manera brusca la giro sobre su propio eje y la colocó frente a él, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el chico agacho su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la de ella, y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando y…

Hinata despertó desconcertada, rápidamente llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios, había sido un sueño, como siempre, desde que él  desapareció, sí, desde que aquel rubio de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo desapareciera de sus vidas. Sin querer, los recuerdos de aquel terrible día regresaron a su mente.

Flash back

En una extraña cueva, se estaba llevando a cabo una enorme batalla, en ese lugar se encontraba el equipo de el difunto Azuma, el equipo de Gai, el de Kurenai y el de Kakashi, además de que eran acompañados de Yamato y también de Sasuke, si, Sasuke se había integrado al equipo después de haber tenido una "amena conversación" con Naruto había decidido ayudarles a luchar con los últimos miembros de Akatsuki, dentro de los cuales se aun se encontraba su hermano Itachi.

La pelea era pareja, Naruto ya había destruido la estatua en donde tenían encerrados a los diferentes bijuus, y ahora se encontraba peleando sólo con el líder de los akatsukis, Pein. Sasuke, a su vez, terminaba la pelea entre él y su hermano, resultando vencedor, pero apenas y había sobrevivido, mientras los demás se encontraban terminando su batalla en contra de Konan, la única mujer miembro de akatsuki, después de que esta terminará apenas y podían sostenerse en pie, pero s e encontraban esperando a que la batalla que sostenía Naruto se inclinará hacia una lado de la balanza, pues, se encontraba muy pareja. Cuando por fin decidían ir en ayuda del rubio este los detuvo con sus palabras.

-No se acerquen, yo no los interrumpí en su pelea, ahora ustedes hagan lo mismo con la mía, esto lo hago por la memoria d e ero-sennin- Volteando y dándoles una sonrisa llena de melancolía-.

-Pero…- Sakura fue detenida por la mano de su maestro-. Kakashi- sensei- Mirándolo extrañada-.

-Esta bien Naruto haremos lo que nos pides, te dejaremos sólo, bien chicos esperemos afuera- Mientras era seguido por la mayoría con la inseguridad marcada en sus rostros- _Naruto, se que esto lo haces por que sabes que si nos quedamos por más tiempo podríamos ser asesinados por ese tipo, lo que tu dijiste ni siquiera tu te lo creíste, en tu corazón no existe la venganza-._

-Naruto- Volteando hacia él- Prométeme que saldrás con vida de esta pelea- Pedía Sakura a su amigo-.

-Si Na..Naruto-kun pro..Promételo- Ahora decía Hinata-.

-Claro que lo prometo dattebayo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- Mostrando una de sus imborrables sonrisas-.

Gracias a esto todos salieron junto con Kakashi hasta la salida, y lo último que alcanzaron a oír fue.

-Que enternecedor, pero aunque hayas hecho hasta lo imposible por que tus amigos salieran, sabes que cuando acabe contigo también lo haré con esos insectos- Dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro-.

-¡¡Calla!!, tu no harás nada por que ahora mismo acabaré contigo, y vengaré la muerte de Jiraiya-.

Afuera todos se alejaban todo lo que pudieron.

-_Dobe, siempre te haces el valiente, nos sacaste para asegurar nuestra vida, ¿no es así?-._

Después de poco tiempo un gran estruendo los sacos de sus pensamientos, algo había hecho explosión dentro de la cueva y todos se apresuraron en ir a ver lo que ocurría, al llegar la entrada de esta se encontraba cubierta por enormes cantidades de piedra que les impedían el paso, tardaron alrededor d e tres horas en lograr dejar el camino libre y así poder buscar el lugar en el que se encontraba Naruto antes de que ellos salieran de la cueva. Al llegar a dicho lugar, sólo un cuerpo los esperaba en el piso, un cuerpo lleno de sangre y sin vida, todos temieron lo peor al ver esa escena, pero al acercarse mejor lograron identificar a la persona, y para su sorpresa y alegría se trataba de Pein, aunque de su amigo no había ni siquiera una piste de su paradero, inmediatamente emprendieron en su búsqueda pero no encontraron nada, desilusionados se dirigieron a su hogar, ahí le comentaron lo sucedido a la Hokage y esta mando varios grupos de búsqueda los cuales al cabo de una semana regresaron sin novedad alguna, los miembros del consejo lo decretaron muerto alegando que su cuerpo había sido despedazado por la explosión, a lo que sus amigos no creyeron.

Fin flash back

-Si, eso dijeron de ti, ahora tu nombre se encuentra escrito en la piedra de los caídos en batalla, de eso ya han pasado casi dos años, pero yo aún tengo la esperanza de volver a verte, Naruto-kun- Viendo por la ventana de su habitación los primeros rayos de luz que traían consigo un nuevo día-.

-Bueno creo que es hora d e levantarme, no quiero llegar tarde a reunirme con mis compañeros de misión-.

Un rato más tarde se acercaba a las puertas de la entrada de Konoha, donde ya se encontraban ya esperándola sus compañeros. Sakura tomaba de la mano a Sasuke, ya que desde que este regreso a la aldea se hicieron novios, a su lado se encontraba un serio Sai, que al verla le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ohayo gozaimazu- Saludo con propiedad a su amigos-.

-Ohayo Hinata, bueno ya que estamos todos partamos de una vez hacia nuestra misión en la aldea de la luz, ya que tardaremos alrededor de 5 días en llegar ya que se encuentra un poco retirada de aquí- Explico Sasuke, quien era el encargado de la misión-.

-Hay, que mal que nos toco una misión exactamente en estas épocas de fiesta-.

-Tienes razón Sakura-san, _Naruto-kun, en exactamente cinco días se cumplen dos años de tu desaparición-._

-Bien es hora de irnos- Les dijo Sai quien ya se encontraba en marcha-.

Así los cuatro shinobis de la hoja partían hacia su misión en la aldea de la luz.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola, espero que les haya llamado la atención este fic ya que es el primero que hago sobre la serie Naruto, anteriormente había hecho una sobre shaman king, aunque no tuvo suficiente éxito, espero que este si lo llegue a tener, espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Por cierto, lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos, y lo demás es lo que dicen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Capitulo 2

Saltaban de rama en rama, uno tras el otro previniendo alguna emboscada, ya llevaban 3 días de camino y habían avanzado demasiado, ya estaba anocheciendo y decidieron acampar, ya que no sería fácil el camino de noche.

-Bueno, considerando lo mucho que hemos avanzado, lo más probable es que lleguemos el día d e mañana después del medio día-.

-Eso es genial Sai, creo que ya se me hizo muy largo el camino, ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun?-Agarrándose de su brazo y apretándolo-.

-Hmp, no se, a mi me da lo mismo, pero mientras más pronto terminemos la misión será mejor-.

-Creo que a mi también me agrada la idea, y como dijo Uchiha-san, mientras más pronto terminemos la misión más pronto estaremos de regreso, no me gusta estar en estas épocas lejos de la aldea, en especial el día que se cumplen dos años desde que se fue Naruto-kun-.

Ante este comentario, todos quedaron callados.

-Tienes razón Hinata, pero eso es algo que nadie quiere recordar-.

-Si, pero verán que pronto estará con nosotros-.

Ante el comentario del Uchiha todos se sorprendieron, y no se hicieron esperar comentarios.

-Se ve que Sasuke le tiene mucho afecto a Naruto, y parece que le extraña mucho-.

-Cállate, Sai- Se voltea para el lado contrario ocultando su sonrojo-.

Así paso la noche, pronto se podía divisar la aldea a donde se dirigían, aceleraron el paso y por fin llegaron. En ese lugar se dedicaron a buscar la casa de la familia Ikari, ya que ellos eran los que los habían contratado para la misión, la cual consistía en proteger a los integrantes de la familia en el siguiente festival de la aldea, ya que estos habían recibido amenazas de muerte en su contra, además de que debían practicar con el hijo menor del señor de la casa. No les fue difícil dar con la casa, ya que era la más grande de los alrededores, inmediatamente después de haber entrado a ella, fueron a entrevistarse con el dueño de la casa, un señor de edad avanzada, con mirada cálida y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, junto a él se encontraban una muchacha de cabello castaño largo y un joven de cabello corto igual castaño.

-Bienvenidos- Comenzó el señor- Siéntanse como en su casa-.

-Muchas gracias señor, esperamos no haberlo molestado con nuestra repentina llegada, pero gracias al paso que llevábamos hemos llegado un día d e anticipación-.

-No, no se preocupe joven, mm, ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?-.

-Oh, siento mucho la falta de educación de nuestra parte, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-.

-El mió es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto-.

-Mi nombre es Sai, un placer-.

-El mió es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer servirle- Inclinándose en forma d e saludo-.

-Un placer jóvenes, mi nombre es Takano Ikari, y como les decía, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es muy placentero tener compañía, ya que como verán, nuestra casa es muy grande, y somos muy pocos viviendo aquí, sólo somos mis hijos, la servidumbre y yo, ha lo siento, me he olvidado presentarles a mis hijos, esta muchacha se llama Aiori-.

-Un placer jóvenes, espero poder llevarnos bien-.

-Bueno, este joven es mi hijo Takei-.

-Un gusto-.

-Supongo que él es el muchacho que practicará con nosotros, ¿no es así?-.

-Se equivoca joven Sasuke, el que practicará con ustedes es mi hijo menor, Tao, pero en estos momentos no se encuentra en casa, bueno cambiando a otro tema, me imagino que la Hokage les habrá dicho de que trata la misión, no es así-.

-Si señor- Dijeron los cuatro-.

-Bueno el festival se llevará a cabo en dos días, pero la otra parte de la misión la pueden llevar a cabo a partir de hoy, ya que mi hijo no tiene con quien practicar, como les había dicho anteriormente, en estos momentos se encuentra paseando por la aldea, el pobre no tiene muchos amigos que digamos en la aldea, no se le acercan por ser hijo de una familia tan rica, por esa razón el ocupa su tiempo en entrenar artes marciales y en pasear con los pocos amigos con los que cuenta-.

Ese comentario puso tristes a los shinobis, ya que esa persona se parecía a su desaparecido amigo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que los muestren sus habitaciones, ya que creo que deben estar cansados por el largo viaje que acaban de hacer-.

-Que amable-. Dijo Sai-.

-Bueno, creo que mi hijo estará aquí alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, espero lo puedan ayudar con su entrenamiento-.

-Si señor será un placer- Comentaron Sakura y Sasuke-.

Una sirvienta apareció y los guió hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno, estas son las habitaciones que ocuparan, en un momento les traeré la comida, con su permiso-. Salió de le habitación-.

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Sasuke.

-Creo que ese muchacho, se parece un poco a Naruto- Comenzó la Haruno-.

-Si, todas las personas excluyen a los demás por la razón que se les pegue la gana-.

-Si, aunque la razón por la que excluían a Naruto era diferente-.

-Tiene razón Sai-kun, recuerdo el día en el que nos contó la razón por la que todos lo aborrecían-.

Flash back

Hacia unos pocos momentos habían tenido un encuentro con el grupo Akatsuki, y se encontraban reunidos todos los amigos. El primero en hablar fue Kiba.

-Creo que es hora de que nos digas el porque ese grupo de locos quiere llevarte, Naruto-.

-Si, es muy problemático, pero explícalo, por que ya es suficiente que te quieran atacar a cada rato, y que nosotros no sepamos la razón-.

-Mirando a Naruto, preocupada y dirigiéndose a ellos- Chicos, creo que no es buen momento para preguntar acerca de esto-.

-¿Por qué no Frontuda? Somos sus amigos y tenemos derecho a saberlo-.

-Es cierto Sakura-san, nuestra llama de la juventud arde de impaciencia por que nos cuenten la razón-.

-Pero...-Fue interrumpida por Naruto-.

-Sakura-chan, creo que tienen razón- Buscando una afirmación por parte de Kakashi- Pero creo que después de esto me odiarán-.

-Como crees am am-Decía Choji mientras se comía una bolsa de papitas-.

-Hace más de 15 años- Comenzó- El kyubi atacó la aldea y solamente el cuarto logro enfrentarse a el-.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Naruto- Dijo Ten Ten-.

-Si, pero lo que no saben es que no pudo vencerlo, y lo encerró dentro de un recién nacido- No pudo continuar, pero ya todos tenían una idea de lo que era exactamente lo que les quiso decir-.

-Y ese niño, era Naruto- Concluyo Sai sin su habitual sonrisa-.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, nadie se atrevía a comentar sobre lo que acababan de descubrir.

-Lo ven- Dijo con un tono lleno de nerviosismo- Creo que mejor me voy antes de que quieran matarme- Y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que e so pasará una voz lo detuvo-.

-Naruto-kun, no te vamos a hacer nada, más bien ahora nos alegramos de que hayas confiado en nosotros al confiarnos tu secreto-.

-Hinata-sama tiene razón, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba de la vez en la que luchamos-.

-Tienen razón, eres nuestro amigo y aunque no me hayas reconocido cuando volviste tienes mi apoyo-.

-Gracias Shino- Una nueva sonrisa se apodero de su cara, haciendo a todos olvidarse de sus dudas y darle su apoyo-.

-Si- Concluyeron los demás-.

-Gracias a todos amigos, gracias por apreciarme tanto-.

Fin Flash back

-Si Hinata, esa confesión fue la más difícil en la vida de nuestro amigo-.

Toc toc

-Adelante-.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero les traigo su comida-.

-Gracias- Le contesto la Hyuga-.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría contarnos que clase de persona es el hijo menor del señor Ikari?- Pregunto cortésmente Sai-.

-Si claro, el joven Tao es una persona muy alegre y muy fuerte, pero desafortunadamente no recuerda nada de su pasado- Dijo d e manera triste-.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunto interesado Sasuke ante la confesión de la muchacha-.

-Si, en verdad el joven Tao no es el verdadero hijo del señor Takano, fue encontrado por el hace casi dos años cerca de el río que se encuentra cerca de aquí, el joven estaba inconsciente y muy lastimado, su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, aunque de manera muy extraña sus heridas sanaron rápidamente, cuando despertó le preguntaron si sabia quien era el pero lo negó, sus recuerdos desaparecieron como si alguien se los hubiera arrebatado, a partir de esto el señor Takano lo ha tratado como si en verdad fuera su hijo- Decía mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza-.

-Pobre- Dijo Sakura- Pero dijiste que era fuerte, ¿no es así?-.

-Si esa es otra de las razones por las que no tiene amigos, desde que despertó demostró tener una enorme fuerza, tal es el caso que todas las personas que practican con el salen heridas, cosa por la cual el joven se arrepiente a cada momento, esa es otra razón por la cual entrena solo-.

-Eso es interesante, tengo ganas de que llegue la hora de practicar junto con el, pero tengo una duda, me podría decir ¿Cuántos años tiene el joven?- Le pregunto Sasuke-.

-Desafortunadamente no recuerda cuantos años tiene, pero parece un joven de alrededor de 17 años, es muy joven-Mirando su reloj- Hay es muy tarde ya, con su permiso me retiro- Saliendo rápidamente del lugar-.

-_Eso es muy sospechoso, podría tratarse d e…no, no sería mucha coincidencia, no hay que comentarle nada a los demás, podría ser sólo mi imaginación_-Volteando a ver la cara de Sai, que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que el-.

El tiempo paso muy rápido y pronto fue la hora en la que se pondrían a entrenar con el joven de la casa. Nuestros amigos se encontraban en el dojo del la enorme mansión esperando al muchacho.

-Creo que ya se tardo demasiado-.

-No te desesperes Sasuke-kun, solo han pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada, esperamos más cuando tenemos una misión con Kakashi-sensei-.

-Pero Sakura..- No pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho que se encontraba de pie en esta-.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la demora pero me acabo d e enterar que ya se encontraban en casa, lo lamento mucho no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar- Agachándose en forma de respeto hacia ello, cuando se puso de pie nuevamente, todos quedaron estáticos al ver el rostro de la persona que tenían en frente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo, se que soy mala, los deje en suspenso pero creo que así es más interesante. Bueno creo que ya se imaginan quien es el nuevo personaje, y si no esperen hasta el próximo capitulo, que lo subiré en estos días, ya que ya lo tengo, bueno espero sus comentarios, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Capitulo 3

Todos quedaron paralizados con lo que veían sus ojos, el muchacho que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos era…

-Na…ruto…kun-Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión-.

-¡¡Naruto!!-Sakura estaba eufórica y se hecho a correr para abrazar a su amigo fuertemente-.

-Dobe- Alcanzo a susurrar Sasuke-.

Sai sólo se quedo callado

-Baka, nos tenías preocupados- Sollozaba Sakura aun abrazada a él-.

-etto, señorita, ¿podría soltarme?, se que me tarde un poco pero no era para que se preocuparan por mi, y mucho menos para que me insultará, aunque creo que debo disculparme, si la hice preocupar por mi- Al escuchar estas palabras Sakura se separo inmediatamente de el, sin comprender por que la trataba de esa manera-.

-Bueno, creo que me presentare, mi nombre es Tao Ikari, hijo menor del señor de esta casa, aunque no se por que me dijeron ese extraño nombre, seguramente alguien les habrá dado un nombre equivocado de mi, seguramente fueron mis hermanos, ¿verdad?, pero bueno, ¿me podrían decir los suyos?, claro si no es una falta de educación de mi parte el preguntar-.

-Por supuesto que no, lo sentimos mucho, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, la joven de cabello rosa se llama Sakura y es mi prometida, el se llama Sai, y por último tenemos a nuestra compañera Hinata Hyuga, todos somos shinobis de Konoha-.

-Mucho gusto, _sus nombres no me suenan para nada, pero sus rostros, tengo la impresión de haberlos visto en alguna parte, aunque no se en donde exactamente, _bueno, creo que si no es mucha molestia, podremos empezar con el entrenamiento- Poniéndose en pose de pelea-.

-Como usted diga, su oponente seré yo en esta ocasión- Colocándose de igual manera-_Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo sigue teniendo condición de pelea, aunque ahora se ve que ha progresado en el taijitsu- _Se decía para si Sasuke mientras esperaba el ataque de su oponente-.

-_Naruto-kun estas vivo, no sabes cuanto me alegro de eso_- Hinata tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba como comenzaba la pelea-.

-_Es el torpe de Naruto, aunque ahora tiene modales, es el, el baka de Naruto, mi hermano, el que siempre estuvo conmigo en cualquier problema-._Naruto seguía teniendo el cabello del mismo tamaño y aun lo llevaba revuelto, tenia todavía esas extrañas marcas en la cara, y sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes azules seguían teniendo el mismo brillo, aunque ahora era más alto y su cuerpo se veía más trabajado-_Se ve muy guapo, lastima que ahora soy novia de mi Sasuke-kun, si no me le lanzaba encima-_Comenzó a reírse de su pensamiento-.

En el enfrentamiento que era sostenido frente a ellos, la pelea era muy pareja, no había duda de que Naruto había mejorado en el taijitsu pues Sasuke comenzaba a verse inferior frente a este.

-_Creo que el dobe si ha mejorado mucho en este campo, pero no me dejare vencer-_ Ante este comentario mental, comenzó a lanzarle shurikens, los cuales Naruto esquivo con naturalidad- _También mejoró en agilidad-._

-_¿Cómo puedo esquivar estas cosas si nunca había practicado con ellas?-_Deteniéndose y regresándoselos a su dueño- _también tengo buena puntería, esto es demasiado raro, no recuerdo haber visto estas cosas en mi vida-._

-Esquivando las shurikens- _su puntería sigue siendo buena, _creo que deberíamos ponernos serios, ¿no cree?-.

-¿Ah?, ¿a que se refiere?- Pero su contestación llego, con un ataque de Sasuke-.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-.

-Ah ah- Haciéndose a un lado tratando de esquivar el ataque- no pensé que utilizarías técnicas ninja, pero espero que tu puedas esquivar tu propio ataque, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-.

-Saltando hacia su derecha para esquivar la bola de fuego-_¿Desde cuándo sabe utilizar este tipo de técnicas?, _muy buen ataque, no pensé que usted utilizara estas técnicas-.

-Gracias, pero espere a ver esta otra, Suiton: Suitaihou no Jutsu (Bala de cañón de agua)-.

-_También domina el elemento agua, ¿Dónde pudo haber aprendido a manejarlos en tan poco tiempo?, _increíble, ahora le toca a usted ver esto- Al terminar de hablar, se coloco tras de el y de una patada lo lanzó en el aire, colocándose nuevamente tras el y haciendo su combo del dragón, dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo muy dañado por el ataque, cuando se disponía a ayudarle a levantarse, se sorprendió al ver que este se comenzaba a poner de pie- _Sigue teniendo una gran resistencia-._

-Que buen ataque, no me lo esperaba-Le dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salió por la boca-.

-Bueno creo que fue suficiente, mañana tendremos otro entrenamiento, pero también tendrá otro oponente-.

-No, creo que aún no es suficiente entrenamiento, ahora verá lo que puedo hacer yo- Al terminar de decir esto, desapareció de la vista del Uchiha, de un momento a otro se encontraba, atrás, adelante, parecía que había echo algunos cuantos clones pero no era así, su velocidad causaba esa impresión-.

-_Es muy rápido, no puedo leer sus movimientos-_ Sin esperárselo, un golpe lo noqueo por atrás causando que se inclinará hacia el frente para caer, pero antes de que esto pasara, recibió otro, y así consecutivamente , cuando parecía que el ataque había terminado, le propinó una patada que lo lanzó directamente a estrellarse en la pared del dojo, quedando semi inconciente-.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- Corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si no te preocupes, sólo me distraje un poco, _claro que no me distraje, este dobe ha mejorado bastante en este tiempo, no me creo que solo haya practicado artes marciales, aquí hay algo raro-._

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto "Tao" que ya se había acercado a ver como estaba- Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención lastimarle, a veces no puedo medir mi fuerza-Ayudándolo a levantarse-.

-No se preocupe, la culpa fue mía, soy un ninja y debí haber estado más atento. Bueno, creo que ahora si el entrenamiento se ha terminado, y como le había dicho antes, el día de mañana tendrá un nuevo oponente-.

-Y ¿se podría saber quién será?-.

-Si, su oponente será nuestra compañera Hinata, ella es muy buena adversaria en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo-.

-Si usted lo dice señorita Sakura, así lo creeré- Poniéndose de pie- Bueno, como el entrenamiento a terminado me retiró, tengo que darme una ducha, los veré en la cena, con su permiso-Dando una reverencia sale del dojo-.

Después de que "Tao" saliera d e ahí, los shinobis se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura, para poder conversar sobre lo que había pasado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué actúa así de raro Naruto? Y ¿por qué le hablas de usted?-.

-Sakura, esto es muy raro ¿no te diste cuenta que no recuerda nada acerca de nosotros?, hay que averiguar-.

-Uchiha-san tiene razón, Naruto-kun no se inmutó siquiera al decirle nuestros nombres y mucho menos al vernos ahí junto a él- Decía Hinata muy triste-.

-Exactamente Hinata, algo anda mal en todo esto, recuerden lo que dijo la muchacha, cuando despertó no recordaba nada de su pasado, aquí hay algo muy extraño-.

-Tienes razón, al verle dicho nuestros nombres por lo menos le hubieran parecido familiares pero no, hay que investigar sobre esto, me parece demasiado sospechoso-.

-Si Sai, pero antes hay que mandarle un informe a Tsunade-sama, para comunicarle lo que hemos encontrado en este lugar-.

-Si, tienes razón- Rápidamente dibuja un ave y le da vida, le coloca encima un pergamino con la información- Llévalo- le ordeno y el ave emprendió su marcha-.

-Muy bien, ahora, hay que formular un plan- Después de un rato-Muy bien, el día de mañana, iremos a revisar los alrededores en busca de alguna trampa en contra de la familia Ikari, aprovecharemos eso para averiguar más acerca de como llego nuestro amigo aquí, y también de que es lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos 2 años-.

-Hai- Contestaron los otros tres-.

-Uchiha-san-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-.

-El...el di...día de mañana se… será el día en que se cumplen dos años de la desaparición de Na...ruto-kun-Dijo al momento de estar jugando con sus dedos como suele hacerlo-.

-Es verdad Sasuke-kun-.

-Si lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, el no recuerda nada, y pues nosotros no podemos decirle hasta que sepamos algo nuevo-.

A la hora de la cena, todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, ahora "Tao" estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa de mangas cortas también negra le hacia juego junto a un chaleco de color azul marino, y se encontraba sentado al lado de su "padre" y "hermano".

-Bueno jóvenes, quiero agradecerles que hayan practicado con mi hijo, el me ha contado que ustedes han sido unos buenos oponentes, pues desgraciadamente, con los que se a enfrentado han resultado heridos-.

-_Eso es de esperarse, no recuerda como controlar todo su chakra adecuadamente- _Pensaba Sai que se encontraba sentado junto a sakura y Sasuke_-._

-Bueno cambiando de tema, esperaba que el día de mañana me acompañaran a comprar la ropa adecuada para que asistan a el festival sin llamar la atención-.

-Le agradecemos su invitación joven Tao, pero el dia de mañana estaremos ocupados rastreando las posibles trampas que pudieran haber colocado en los alrededores para usar en su contra-.

-Lo que dice sasuke-kun es cierto, pero ya que Hinata será su oponente el día de mañana, ella podrá acompañarlo en sus compras-.

-Pe…pero Sakura-san- Trataba de hablar una Hyuga muy roja-.

-Si sería un honor que la señorita Hinata me acompañara, será un momento muy grato- Dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que se pusiera aún más roja-Señorita-Dijo alarmado dirigiéndose a donde esta se encontraba y tocándole la frente- Parece que tiene temperatura-acto tras cual apareció una gota tras las cabezas de los shinobis-.

-No se preocupe, es sólo que ella es muy tímida, _sigue siendo el mismo inocente de siempre-._

-Si usted lo dice, bueno creo que es hora de retirarnos, mis hermanos y yo tenemos que preparar las cosas para el festival –Dirigiéndose a Hinata- la estaré esperando a las 10 de la mañana, con su permiso-.

Afuera del comedor

-Ototo, creo que le gustaste a la Chica de ojos perla, ¿no crees Takei oni-san?-.

-Si, hasta el punto de ponerse roja con sólo una sonrisa de nuestro pequeño hermano-.

-¿Ustedes creen?, bueno a decir verdad, me pareció una chica muy guapa-.

-Si así fue, entonces deberías invitarla a salir-.

-Si, oni-san tiene razón, además de llevarla de compras también llévala a comer, y a otro lugar que se te ocurra- Lo animaba su "hermana mayor-.

-¿Creen que será una buena idea? Takei oni-san, Aiori one-san-.

-Confía en nosotros hermanito, esta es una buena idea-.

Mientras ellos planeaban el siguiente día, las jóvenes kunouchis se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Sa…Sakura-san, ¿po…por qué hi…hizo esto?- Preguntaba Hinata jugando con sus dedos-.

-Jajaja, esta es tu oportunidad, toda tu vida te ha gustado el baka de Naruto, además así aprovecharas para preguntarle acerca de lo que estamos investigando, bueno, creo que esta es tu habitación, nos vemos mañana, ah por cierto, por favor escoge un hermoso kimono para mi ¿si?-Dicho esto siguió caminado hacia su habitación.

-Entrando y cerrando tras de si la puerta- Naruto-kun, mañana será un gran día, ya lo verás- Tras decir esto se acostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Naruto, creo que aunque no pudiste decírselo, es mi turno de ayudarte a que te vuelvas a enamorar de ella-.

Flash back

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en la casa de este comiendo.

-Sabes Sakura-chan, creo que me he enamorado de alguien-.

-¿Si? Y ¿de quién se trata? Digo si se puede saber-.

-Si, se trata de Hinata, pero creo que a ella no le gusto, ni quiera me ve más allá de ser su amigo-.

-Baka, no puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, toda la aldea se ha enterado, no puedo creer que tu no, pensé que ya te habías enterado tu también-.

-¿De qué Sakura-chan?, no seas mala y dime si-.

-De que tu le gustas desde que eran pequeños, baka-.

-¿En serio Sakura-chan?-.

-Si-.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana le diré lo que siento por ella dattebayo-.

Fin flash back

-Pero desafortunadamente, al siguiente día fue cuando tuvimos que luchar en contra de Akatsuki, y paso lo que todos sabemos, pero ahora, aunque no recuerdes nada, te ayudare con ella, considéralo como un pago por cumplir tu promesa de traer de regreso a Sasuke-kun-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola nuevamente, este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, bueno sin mas solo me sobra decirles que espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Un agradecimiento muy especial a las personas que me dejaron algún comentario del capitulo anterior.

kaoru tsukimine: gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz, espero que la forma en la que reaccionó "Tao" no te decepcionará, pero es parte importante de la historia, espero tu comentario de este capitulo también, nos vemos.

Grimmjow-reypantera: gracias por tu comentario

Hikaru Tsuzuki: gracias, me parece muy bien que te hayan gustado los dos anteriores, espero que este también, nos veremos en el siguiente, bueno eso espero.

rromy: que bien que te gusto la historia, espero que no te haya decepcionado con e ste capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Capitulo 4

Se encontraban la kunouchis reunidas en la habitación de Hinata, hablando de lo que pasaría en unas cuantas horas.

-Hinata, creo que deberíamos arreglarte de una manera diferente, ya que esta será tu primera cita con Naruto-.

-No Sakura-san, esta no será una cita, sólo iremos a comprar algo de ropa, no a otra cosa, por eso no considero necesario el que me arregle-.

-De todos modos, si vas bien arreglada causaras una buena impresión- Así, Sakura se dedicó a la vestimenta de Hinata, en esas pocas horas que tenían antes de que "Tao" pasará a recogerla. Eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó, advirtiéndoles que el joven se encontraba esperando.

-Abriendo la puerta-Buenos días joven Tao-.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura, creo que me equivoque de habitación pero venia por la señorita Hinata, no se si se encuentre en este lugar-.

-No, no se equivocó, esta es su habitación, yo sólo vine para indicarle lo que debía hacer, ya que no sabemos si las personas que los amenazaron quieran hacerles daño desde hoy-.

-Si, comprendo, pero bueno, no creo que sea necesario que me defiendan, soy lo suficientemente bueno en combate, no creo que se atrevan a hacerme algo a mí, por los que si estoy preocupado es por mi padre y mis hermanos, ya que ellos son los más vulnerables-.

-No tenga cuidado por ellos, que nosotros estamos aquí para protegerles a costo de nuestras vidas, para eso somos ninjas-.

-Bueno, creo que se nos hará tarde, espero que la señorita Hinata no se tarde-. Su oración se quedo olvidada, ya que vio salir a la susodicha de el cuarto de baño. Esta estaba peinada de una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba, unos shorts color azul marino pegados a su cuerpo y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco- Se ve muy bien señorita, buenos días- Haciendo una reverencia-.

-Gra…gracias joven Tao, pero no creo que sea para tanto- Decía más roja de lo normal a causa del comentario-.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que salgamos, se nos hará tarde, con su permiso señorita Sakura nos retiramos-.

-Si se la encargo mucho, y me gustaría pedirle un favor, no se si se podría-.

-Si claro que se puede, dígame cual sería este y veré si puedo hacerlo-.

-Bueno, quería pedirle que no me dijera señorita, dígame Sakura-chan por favor-.

-No lo sé, pero lo intentaré, aunque creo que sería una falta de educación de mi parte tratarla tan familiarmente cuando apenas nos conocemos, pero como usted me lo pide a si será Sakura-chan-.

-_Siii, se escucha igual que el viejo Naruto,_ bueno, entonces yo también me retiró, debemos comenzar con la misión inmediatamente, con su permiso joven Tao-.

-Espere Sakura-chan, si usted me hace llamarle así, por favor usted sólo dígame Tao, no me gusta que se me trate tan formalmente-.

-Esta bien Tao, nos veremos en la tarde- Desaparece en una nube de humo-.

-Eso es fantástico, me gustaría aprender como hacerlo-Viendo nuevamente a Hinata- Creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos-.

-Hai, como usted diga joven Tao-.

Así salieron en dirección hacia el pueblo, pero para sorpresa de Hinata, al primer lugar que fueron es el parque.

-Joven tao, ¿no se suponía iríamos de compras?-.

-Oh, lo siento señorita Hinata, pero se me olvido decirle, gomen, no sólo iremos de compras, también iremos a dar una vuelta, ya que usted me hizo el favor de acompañarme por el dia de hoy, tomaremos esto como una pequeña cita, ¿qué le parece?-.

-Hinata comenzó a tomar una rojo en su mejillas del cual hasta el propio chapulín colorado estaría celoso- Un…una cita dice-.

-Comenzando a reír- Sabe, usted se ve más bonita cuando se sonroja, no pensé que eso podría llegar a pasar- Comentario suficiente para que nuestra querida kunouchi cayera desmayada, pero gracias a Tao no se golpeo con el suelo-.

Ya había pasado un tiempo y Naruto había recostado a la joven en una banca del parque, este la observaba mientras estaba inconciente.

-_Se ve más bonita mientras duerme, un momento, ¿Qué es esta sensación que siente mi corazón?, se siente extraño, como si esta muchacha me gustará, pero eso es imposible, ¿o si?, apenas la acabo de conocer, pero siento que la quiero desde hace ya mucho tiempo, esta sensación es demasiado extraña, ¿Será que acaso la conocí y su recuerdo fue borrado de mi memoria al igual que todos los demás?, si eso fuera cierto, entonces debo averiguarlo_-Fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir que la muchacha comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento- Veo que ya se encuentra bien, señorita Hinata, me pegó un gran susto-.

-Bajando su cabeza- Lo siento mucho, no quería causarle molestias-.

-No se preocupe no fue ninguna, bueno, sigamos con nuestra cita, que todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-.

-Hai, _Naruto-kun es el mismo, siempre tan amable con las personas_- Así siguieron caminando-.

-Fea, creo que es importante que revisemos esta zona, también de esta manera podremos ver a algunos aldeanos y preguntarles sobre Naruto-.

-Sai tiene razón, hay que revisar por ahí-Viendo pasar a una muchacha- Creo que es hora de que comience el interrogatorio, Sakura, creo que tendrá más confianza si tu le preguntas-.

-Hai Sasuke-kun tienes razón-.

Mientras ellos se dedicaban a averiguar, en Konoha, más en específico en la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba esta "trabajando" duramente, cuando es interrumpida.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Si Shizune, entra-.

-Con permiso, acaba de llegar un ave, seguramente fue mandada por el joven Sai, ya que se encuentra hecha de tinta, y trae un mensaje para usted- Entregándole el pergamino-.

-Comenzando a leerlo- ¿QUEEEEEË?, esto es imposible- Tenía en el rostro lleno de una felicidad inconcebible-Shizune reúne a algunos ninjas y diles que vengan a mi oficina, tengo una misión para ellos-.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- Un poco después se encontraban frente a ella los shinobis que mando llamar-.

-Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, tengo una misión para ustedes, la cual consistirá en ir a la aldea de la luz y apoyar a sus compañeros con esto- Les entrego el pergamino y Shikamaru comenzó a leerlo-.

-Tsunade-sama, este es el reporte de nuestra misión, la cual creo que ha dado un giro, ahora no sólo tenemos la misión que se nos había asignado, sino que ahora tenemos una nueva y muy importante que estoy segura le traerá felicidad pero también algo de tristeza al igual que a nosotros, en este lugar hemos encontrado a una persona que se encontraba desaparecida desde hace casi dos año, así es se trata de Uzumaki Naruto, pero desafortunadamente, no recuerda nada de su pasado, ni siquiera nos reconoció, lo cual creemos es muy extraño, por ese hecho hemos decidido investigar la manera en la cual ha venido a parar en este lugar sin comentarle a él nada de su pasado. Sin más novedad por el momento, se despide su discípula Sakura haruno- Todos estaban callados ante esta sorpresa-.

-Bueno, como escucharon, esta es su misión, ir a la aldea de la luz en apoyo de sus compañeros y ayudarles a investigar-.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- Y todos salieron para emprender la misión-.

-Shizune, prepara una respuesta y comunícales lo sucedido, diles que ellos llegarán en dos día a ese lugar en forma de apoyo-.

-Hai Tsunade-sama-.

-_Naruto, estas con vida, no sabes el gusto que me da el saber esto-._

Se encontraban caminando por el pueblo, platicando muy amenamente, bueno al menos por parte de Naruto, ya que Hinata iba como siempre que se encuentra con Naruto.

-Señorita Hinata, parece que la aburro con mis palabras-.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que me preguntaba, ¿cómo alguien como usted no puede tener amigos?, digo espero no molestarlo con la pregunta pero se me hace extraño ya que usted es una persona muy amable y educada-.

-No, no se preocupe, sabe, esa es una respuesta muy fácil, creo que debe saber que yo en verdad no soy hijo del señor Ikari, esa es la razón de ello, desde que recobre el conocimiento he demostrado esta extraña fuerza, eso es a lo que le temen, por esa razón no se acercan a mí, temen a que yo pueda lastimarlos-.

-Dis…disculpe, ¿me podría contar como fue ese día?- Viendo en su rostro algo de melancolía- O lo siento muchísimo, no quería incomodarlo con mi pregunta- Agachando la mirada avergonzada-.

-No, no se preocupe, de ese día sólo recuerdo que, desperté en una cama dentro de la mansión en la que ahora vivo, ellos me preguntaron si me sentía bien, y me pidieron mi nombre pero, no lo recordé, el Señor Ikari, MI padre, me brindó su apoyo y me acogió como su hijo, eso es lo único que recuerdo- .

-Lo siento mucho, no pensé que eso hubiera pasado, _entonces no recuerda ni como llego hasta aquí_-.

-No se preocupe, eso no me afecta, si no recuerdo mi pasado, es por que algo malo debió de ocurrir, ahora me conformo con el cariño que me brindan mi padre y hermanos-.

-Eso es muy bueno, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿podría hacerle otra pregunta?-.

-Claro, no se preocupe, hágala por favor esa y todas las que quiera-.

-Esta bien, ¿me podría decir como aprendió esas técnicas ninja que demostró ayer?, ya que se nos hizo muy extraño que pudiera dominar dos elementos, por que eso es muy difícil-.

-Claro pero prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie-.

-Lo prometo joven Tao-.

-Bueno todo ocurrió hace más de año y medio, yo me encontraba entrenando en el dojo, cuando unos ninjas pidieron entrenar conmigo, a lo que acepte, después de el enfrentamiento de lo que ustedes llaman taijitsu , yo salí vencedor, ellos me dijeron que era sorprendente mi control de lo que llamaron chakra y me obsequiaron unos pergaminos con unas cuantas técnicas en ellos, las cuales fui practicando hasta lograr hacerlas perfectamente, inclusive logre crear una técnica de agua-.

-Eso es increíble-.

-Creo que algo, bueno ahora me gustaría pedirle un favor, si no es mucha molestia de mi parte señorita Hinata-.

-No, por favor hágala, ya que usted ha contestado a las preguntas que yo le he hecho, sería un honor cumplir su favor-.

-¿Podría llamarla Hinata-chan?-.

-Sería un placer que lo hiciera, joven Tao-.

-Muy bien Hinata-chan, creo que hemos llegado, entremos para que escoja los kimonos de sus amigos y el de usted-.

-Si- El tiempo pasó mientras Hinata se dedicaba a escoger la ropa de sus compañeros-.

-Bueno Hinata-chan creo que solo falta el de usted- Volteando su vista a un kimono que se encontraba tras ella- Creo que este la hará verse más hermosa aún, o ¿no lo cree?- Era un kimono de color azul cielo con franjas de color naranja claro-.

-Si usted lo cree, creo que será una buena idea el comprarlo- Así hicieron, después de comprarlo salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un restaurante en el cual "Tao" había hecho una reservación la noche anterior-.

-Espero que le guste el lugar Hinata-chan-.

-Si es un muy bonito lugar-.

-Sabe, este dia, me trae mucha nostalgia, no se por que, pero el año pasado también paso lo mismo, pero gracias a usted, este año lo pase muy bien, se lo agradezco mucho- Regalándole una enorme sonrisa-.

-Al contrario, es una placer para mi hacerle compañía, _Naruto-kun pude estar cerca de ti el día en que se cumplen dos años desde que te ausentaste de la aldea-._

Después de comer, se dirigieron a la mansión, y en el camino.

-Sabe Hinata-chan, me divertí mucho pasando este día en su compañía, le agradezco mucho el haber estado conmigo-

-Para mi también fue un día muy ameno, le agradezco muchísimo-.

-Hinata-chan, ¿usted tiene novio?-.

-Cla…claro que n…no-.

-¿Le gusta alguien acaso?-.

-Si, me gusta una persona, un excelente ninja de mi aldea, pero desgraciadamente él desapareció hace algún tiempo, y lamentablemente el nunca se fijo en mí, sólo me veía como a una amiga-.

-No sabe cuanto lo lamento, esa persona debió haber estado ciega al no ver a la persona más hermosa junto a él-.

-Tomando un color carmesí en las mejillas- Gracias por el halago joven Tao-.

-Creo que nuestra platica nos distrajo mucho, es muy tarde ya y ya hemos llegado a casa, creo que el entrenamiento lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿no le parece?, así tendré un pretexto para estar sólo con usted nuevamente-Sonriendo-.

-Creo que esta bien-.

Ambos entraron a la enorme casa y se despidieron dirigiéndose cada uno hacia su habitación, Hinata al llegar a la suya se encontró a sus compañeros dentro de esta-.

-Konban wa chicos ya regrese-.

-Konban wa Hinata, sabes hemos recibido respuesta de Tsunade-sama, dice que dentro de dos días recibiremos ayuda de algunos shinobis, ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Creo que es una buena idea-.

-Bueno Hinata, ¿lograste averiguar algo de lo que te pedimos?-.

-Si, Naruto-kun dice que logró aprender esas técnicas gracias a unos ninjas que le regalaron unos cuantos pergaminos hace más de año y medio y que gracias a eso, el pudo crear una técnica propia-.

-Eso sueña interesante, bueno ahora, hay que avisar al señor Ikari, sobre la visita que tendremos en dos días, espero no haga muchas preguntas sobre el tema-.

-Uchiha-san, ¿Cuándo le diremos la verdad a Naruto-kun?-.

-Creo que esperaremos la llegada de los demás para poder hacerlo, bueno creo que tengo que ir a platicar con el señor Ikari-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo, se que este capitulo no es muy entretenido, pero es la forma en la que empieza el NaruHina, en el próximo capitulo habrá más acción, y llegarán los compañeros de Konoha, bueno, espero me dejen un comentario para saber si este capitulo les gusto o si no también.

ikare: te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios de apoyo, pero en realidad no creo que tenga tanto talento, también agradezco mucho tus deseos hacia mi parte, e igualmente te deseo lo mejor, espero tu comentario sobre el capitulo, cuídate.

rromy: me alegro mucho que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste, espero nuevamente tu comentario y muchas gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos, nos vemos cuídate mucho.

Grimmjow-reypantera: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y claro que haré recordar a Naruto, pero como tu dices, más adelante para que la historia pueda seguir una buena trama, muchísimas gracias, y espero tu comentario, nos vemos.

Kaorutsukimine: si, para mi opinión siempre será un inocente de primera, aunque no tenga memoria, es el encanto que tiene este personaje, y creo que los ninjas le comentaran al padre más adelante, ya que hayan aclarado algunas dudas que tienen sobre el tema, nos vemos pronto.

missgabreel: gracias, y a mi también me encanta el naruhina, me agrada saber que no soy la única a la que le gusta esta pareja, cuídate mucho.

aletavo: gracias, pero los recuerdos llegaran luego, y creo que aquí veras que si e la pasa bien cuidate mucho, espero tus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Capitulo 5

Una nueva mañana se dejaba ver desde el cuarto de Hinata, el sol se veía hermoso, decidió levantarse para entregarle a cada uno de sus compañeros su respectiva ropa para que pudiesen vestirse y comenzar con su misión. A medio día comenzaría el festival, cada uno debería acompañar a un miembro de la familia, ya que así podrían detectar más fácilmente cualquier amenaza.

-Bueno Hinata creo que este Kimono se ve estupendo, te agradezco que hayas escogido uno tan lindo para mi, pero creo que el tuyo es aún más lindo-.

-Bu…bueno Sakura-san, es que el mi…mío lo escogió el jo…joven Tao-.

-¿Naruto escogió el tuyo?, no lo puedo creer, ese tonto tiene buenos gustos después de todo, pero en fin creo que debemos de dirigirnos con los habitantes de la mansión para informarles lo que hemos planeado para llevar a cabo el día de hoy-.

-Si- Y se dirigieron hacia la sala para encontrarse con los demás, al bajar "Tao" se quedó embobado al ver bajar a Hinata, ya que esta vestía el kimono que el le había escogido y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un chongo, las únicas que se dieron cuenta de esto fueron las dos mujeres que estaban ahí.

-Bueno, como mis compañeras por fin han bajado, creo que les explicaremos la manera en la que actuaremos el día de hoy, como ustedes son cuatro personas y nosotros también lo somos, hemos decidido que cada uno de nosotros estará al lado de cada uno de ustedes, así podremos vigilar que nada les ocurra, o si algo llegará a suceder actuaremos de manera rápida-.

-Si, nos agruparemos de la siguiente manera, Sakura estará a cargo de el joven Takei, Sai vigilará al joven Tao, Hinata estará junto con la joven Aiori y yo me ocuparé del señor Takano, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente con la forma en la que hemos organizado esto-.

-Yo si, creo que se vería extraño que fuera acompañada de una mujer al festival, creo que sería mejor que me acompañara el joven Sai, bueno si eso no afecta en sus planes claro esta-.

-Claro que no¿verdad Sasuke-kun?-No lo dejo contestar- Entonces esta decidido, Hinata acompañara a Tao y Sai a la joven Aiori- Viendo a Tao y regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad a la que este contesto con otra igual-.

Todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, mientras los demás se encontraban en sus cosas, Tao platicaba amenamente con una muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Creo que gracias a mi hermana y a Sakura-chan pudimos estar nuevamente a solas,.eso me agrada-.

-Creo que si-.

-Creo que ya le había dicho que se ve más hermosa cuando se sonroja, bueno pero espero que por el comentario no se vaya a desmayar nuevamente- Dijo de manera inocente a Hinata-.

-No se pre…preocupe, no lo volveré a hacer, tengo que estar alerta por si alguien quiere atacarle-.

Por otro lugar, iban caminando Sakura y su protegido muy callados, el silencio empezó a molestar a la kunoichi y decidió romperlo.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven Takei, pero quería saber¿cómo es que encontraron al joven Tao?-.

-Mmm, bueno, todo comenzó así

Flash back

Se encontraban caminado al lado de un río, el señor Takano y si hija Aiori, de pronto esta se aleja de su padre para tomar un poco de agua.

-Esta agua se ve deliciosa padre- De repente se quedo callada al ver como el agua que pasaba por debajo de ella comenzaba a tener un color rojizo, al girar su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la mancha descubrió algo que la dejo helada- Aaaaahhhhh, padre mira lo que hay en aquel lugar-.

-Que sucede hija.- Mirando hacia el lugar que era señalado por esta , al observar, pudo distinguir un cuerpo de un joven lleno de heridas alrededor de su cuerpo- Oh por kami, hay que auxiliarlo- Yendo hacia ese lugar, revisándolo y viendo si sus heridas eran de gravedad- Aún esta vivó, hay que llevarlo a la casa para curarle las heridas-.

Habían pasado algunas horas, se encontraban reunidos en una habitación los tres miembros de la familia, observando a un inconciente chico que yacía en una cama, poco tiempo después este comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Veo que has reaccionado¿cómo te sientes?-.

-El chico los miro con extrañeza y contesto- Creo que bien, pero ¿donde me encuentro?-.

-Estas en la villa de la luz, mi nombre es Takano Ikari¿me podrías decir el tuyo?-.

-Pues, mi nombre es, mi nombre es- hizo una pausa y agarrándose la cabeza dijo- No lo se, no puedo recordarlo, no no puedo recordar nada-.

-Tocando su hombro- No te preocupes, ahora estarás en nuestra casa y hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos serás tratado como uno más de mis hijos-.

Fin del flash back

-Eso es como paso, aunque como sabrás, aun no recupera su memoria por lo que sigue con nosotros, también comprendo que no pueda recordar nada considerando como se encontraba el día en que lo encontraron mi padre y hermana, aunque lo que si me extraña es la forma en la que se recupero, de un día para otro sus heridas se encontraban casi curadas-.

-_Pobre Naruto, entonces si quedo muy mal herido por la culpa de aquel akatsuki, pero gracias a esa cosa que tiene dentro se recupero-._

Sai que iba acompañado de la hija del señor Ikari, se encontraba revisando el rededor del festival, buscando algo que fuera inusual, de repente la voz de su acompañante lo saco de su concentración.

-Joven Sai, espero que lo que hice hace unos momentos no lo haya echo enfadar, pero lo hice por ver feliz a mi hermano , creo que se esta enamorando de su compañera-.

-No se preocupe, yo también me di cuenta de ello- Guardando silencio- Dígame¿por qué se decidieron a llamar ninjas de Konoha para esta misión?-.

-Bueno, en realidad, como usted sabrá, en esta villa no existen ninjas, por alguna razón, mi hermano Tao, nos dijo que los ninjas de esa aldea serian los mejores para esta misión-.

-¿Y cómo sabía el de nosotros si se supone que no recuerda nada?-.

-Eso es lo que nosotros también nos preguntamos pero lo que el contesto fue que dentro de sus sueño una voz extraña le había dicho que contactara con ustedes, que ustedes nos ayudarían- Esto dejo muy pensativo a Sai, el cual siguió acompañando a la muchacha.

Sasuke por su parte acompañaba al señor Takano recorriendo las calles, pues al ser uno de los principales donadores de la aldea tenia que hacer acto de presencia por aquellos lugares.

-Señor Takano¿me podría decir exactamente que es lo que decía la nota en la que los amenazaban?-.

-Bueno, en realidad joven Uchiha, lo que paso fue que, un día nos encontrábamos , mis hijos y yo esperando tranquilamente en la sala de nuestra casa a mi hijo Tao, el cual había salido a entrenar desde muy temprano, cuando de repente, este apareció muy mal herido, apenas podía sostenerse de pie, nosotros corrimos a ayudarle ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando recupero el conocimiento, nos dijo que desafortunadamente no había visto a su contrincante, solo sintió como era golpeado, de eso hacen unos cuantos días, después de e so, nos llego a las manos una nota, que nos decía que ya habíamos visto como había quedado mi hijo y los siguientes seriamos nosotros, que teníamos que contratar ayuda o si no terminarían en un santiamén con nosotros -.

-Entonces eso es lo que ocurrió joven Tao, lo lamento mucho-.

-No se preocupe-.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que decidió pedir ayuda a nuestra aldea?-.

-Ja¿sabe? Cuando le cuente esto pensará que estoy un poco loco, en realidad eso fue lo que paso, cuando me encintraba dormido, tuve un sueño un poco raro, yo me encontraba en un lugar muy húmedo, había agua en mis pies, comencé a caminar sin dirección hasta que me encontré con una enorme jaula, en ella se encontraba encerrado un enorme zorro, pero no me dio miedo, este al verme comenzó a decirme "_mocoso, debes pedir ayuda a la aldea de Konoha, ellos son los únicos que te pueden ayudar"_, después de eso una luz me rodeo y desperté, eso es gracioso, esa voz me dijo mocoso, es algo raro¿no lo cree?-.

-_Era el Kyubi, pero¿por qué trato de ayudarle?, esto es muy extraño, tengo que comunicárselo a Uchiha-san de inmediato-._

_-_¿Sabe?, este es el primer año que alguien me acompaña a el festival ,se siente muy bien, el estar acompañado de alguien como usted-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si¿sabe?, creo que…. usted es una persona muy especial, y….- Se comenzó a acercar demasiado a Hinata, esta comenzó a acumular la sangre en sus mejillas, el rostro de Naruto se acercaba más y más al suyo y…-.

Poom, poom

-Ah- Viendo el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo- Creo que los fuegos artificiales acaba de empezar- Se encontraba algo nerviosa- _Que oportunos- _pensó-.

-Bueno Hinata-chan, creo que es muy tarde, es hora de regresar a la casa¿_que es lo que iba a hacer?_-.

-Hai-.

Varias horas después todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la mansión, cada quien platicaba de sus cosas, hasta que una joven los interrumpió.

-Disculpe señor, pero acaban de llegar unas personas, dicen que son ninjas de Konoha que han venido a ayudar en la misión-.

-Que extraño, se suponía que llegarían el día de mañana¿no es así joven Uchiha?-.

-Así es señor-.

-Hágalos pasar-.

Unos minutos después la misma joven se encontraba abriendo nuevamente la puerta de la sala dejando pasar a tres exhaustos shinobis.

-Kakashi-sensei¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido?-.

-Lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama nos "pidió" que nos apresuráramos lo más que pudiéramos- Haciendo énfasis en la comillas-.

-Si, venimos corriendo desde Konoha sin descanso alguno, tzk, que pesadez-.

-Oye frontuda- Acercándose a ella y susurrándole-¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun?-.

-A pues…-.

-Antes que nada, preséntense con los dueños de la mansión, no sean mal educados- Interrumpió Sai con su sonrisa-.

-Es verdad, lo sentimos mucho, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi- Realizando una reverencia-.

-El mió es Yamanaka Ino, un placer-.

-Nara Shikamaru-.

-Bienvenidos es un pacer tenerlos aquí, mi nombre es Takano Ikari, ellos son mis hijos, Aiori y Takei, aunque falta el menor, no debe tardar en presentarse aquí, debe de estar por ahí-.

Después de la presentación, se juntaron con sus demás compañeros y comenzaron a platicar.

-Antes que nada, debemos decirles que El no recuerda nada, y hemos decidido no comentarle nada hasta que ustedes llegarán para ver que es lo que nos recomendaban hacer, y también para tratar de averiguar algo antes de que se presentaran-.

-Bueno…- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho en ella-.

-Tao, mira ellos son nuestros compañeros Kakashi-sensei, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara-.

-Es un pacer para mí conocerlos, mi nombre es Tao Ikari- Los tres recién llegados se le quedaron viendo con sumo interés tratando de comprobar si era Naruto-.

-Ototo, parece ser que se te hizo costumbre llegar tarde cuando llegan visitas a la casa, estas tomando muy malos modales-.

-Lo siento Aiori one-san, lo que pasa es que me entretuve en la cocina , lo siento mucho-.

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, supongo que nuestros nuevos huéspedes deberán estar cansados de su viaje-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, espero no haya estado muy aburrido pero aquí empieza el enredo de la trama. La parte de los fuegos artificiales me la propuso missgrabeel, aunque no quedo exactamente como me la propuso pero fue mi inspiración para ese momento, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente.

missgrabeel: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por tu sugerencia, espero la escena te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y espero que no te aburras mucho en el cole,

kaoru tsukimine: hola d e nuevo, gracias por tu comentario, bueno, lo de que le dirán o no a Naruto lo sabrás hasta el próximo capi, espero no te desesperes, cuídate mucho.

rromy: me alegra mucho que te guste, nos veremos

DRARKER: claro que no lo voy a abandonar, espero que el capi te haya gustado nos vemos

ikare: te agradezco nuevamente tus comentarios y ánimos que me brindas, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen, tengo ganas de llorar, pero bueno muchísimas gracias, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, espero tu comentario, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 6**

Los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Kakashi, discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos, ya les habían comentado sobre lo que descubrieron acerca del tema de Naruto, y ahora se encontraban revisando la carta que había sido entregada a la familia Ikari, donde se encontraba la amenaza.

-Esto es muy extraño, según lo que dice la carta, los que la enviaron querían divertirse con las personas que ellos contrataran para su seguridad, y el día en la que tendrían esa oportunidad era el día de hoy, ya que cada uno de ustedes se encontraba al lado de un miembro de la familia, además de que se encontraban separados-.

-Cierto Kakashi-sensei, es muy extraño-.

-Esto es muy problemático, además de que esta la incógnita de el por que exactamente decidieron pedir ayuda a nuestra villa-.

-¡¡¡Hey!!! Ino, no copees mi frase, pero tienes razón, es muy extraño-.

-Etto, creo que yo tengo la respuesta a eso- Jugando con sus dedos pues todos la estaban viendo-.

-¿Si Hinata?, nos podrías decir esa razón-.

-Bueno, cuando me encontraba con el joven Tao-.

-Ah, vamos Hinata, dile Naruto, estas en confianza con nosotros-.

-Bu...bueno, con Naruto-kun, yo le pregunte el por que habían solicitado ayuda a la aldea de Konoha, y el me respondió, que aquí no hay ninjas, me dijo que lo creería loco pero esto fue lo que me dijo: "cuando me encontraba dormido, tuve un sueño un poco raro, yo me encontraba en un lugar muy húmedo, había agua en mis pies, comencé a caminar sin dirección hasta que me encontré con una enorme jaula, en ella se encontraba encerrado un enorme zorro, pero no me dio miedo, este al verme comenzó a decirme "_mocoso, debes pedir ayuda a la aldea de Konoha, ellos son los únicos que te pueden ayudar"_, después de eso una luz me rodeo y desperté, eso es gracioso, esa voz me dijo mocoso, es algo raro¿no lo cree?"-.

-No puede ser, el Kyubi le recomendó que contactará con nosotros, esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño, además esta carta, la letra me resulta familiar-.

-Shh, no digan nada más alguien esta espiando, YA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, HASTE PRESENTE-.

Ante esto la persona que se encontraba escondida salió, todos quedaron callados ante la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos-.

-Jajaja, era de esperarse de ninjas de élite y en especial de Konoha, pero tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de mi presencia-.

-¿pero que dice?, joven Tao¿qué hace aquí¿acaso ha escuchado nuestra conversación?-.

-Si, si he escuchado su conversación, pero yo no soy el "joven tao", y ustedes lo saben, es más ni siquiera soy el mocoso de Naruto-.

-Pero que dices…-.

-Jajaja Uchiha, pensé que tu serias el primero en darte cuenta, yo no soy el estúpido mocoso, tome posesión de su cuerpo ya que se quedo dormido-.

-Eso quiere decir que tu…-.

-Así es, soy Kyubi, o no se nota por mi color de ojos, los míos son rojos mientras los del mocoso son azules-.

-Entonces, Naruto si recuerda-.

-No, por eso hice que ustedes vinieran aquí, el mocoso no recuerda nada y eso nos pone en peligro, pues si no recuerda sus técnicas, pueden matarnos a ambos, y yo no puedo ayudarle, es más apenas y puedo mantener el control sobre su cuerpo-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Ja, bueno, cuando el mocoso se encontraba peleando con ese sujeto, estaba a punto de ganar, cuando este comenzó a decirle algunas cosas , en verdad no puse atención, no tenía ganas de involúcrame, bueno, antes de que terminará, el tipo este le puso un sello mental al mocoso impidiéndole además de recordar, que tuviera contacto conmigo, así evitaría que yo le contará algo de su vida, lo que en verdad a mi no me interesa-.

-Entonces, si no puedes contactarte con el y no te interesa hacerlo¿Cómo es que ahora te encuentras en su lugar?-.

-Ahora si Uchiha, estas poniendo atención, me cuesta mucho el poder comunicarme con el, si no fuera por mi gran cantidad de chacra no lo hubiera logrado, también así fue como logre contactarme con él, cuando se encontraba dormido, logre conducirlo hacia mi jaula, y solo pude decirle que los contratará a ustedes, eso gasto muchísimo mi chacra y hasta ahora logre acumular la suficiente para hablar con ustedes-.

-¿Y como fue que hiciste para hacerles creer a todos que habían atacado a Naruto?, por que no me trago que en verdad lo hayan atacado y que el no recuerde nada de su oponente -.

-Jajaja, el genio Nara en acción, así es yo golpee al mocoso, cuando el estaba entrenando, se quedo dormido como siempre lo ha hecho, aproveche para tomar prestado su cuerpo y golpearlo para que creyeran que algún enemigo lo había hecho, después de unos días volví a tomar su cuerpo y escribí esa nota para que ustedes pudieran hacer acto de presencia y así lo encontraran-.

-No me digas que fue solo por eso, aquí hay algo más, si dices que no te interesaba que recordará nada, no veo la razón de que le ayudes a encontrarnos-.

-Ja que astuto es el ninja copia, así es, tengo mis razones, pero…- Comenzó a agarrar su cabeza- Este idiota va a despertar, no puedo mantener el control sobre el, creo que su duda esperará hasta que pueda controlarlo- Dicho esto cayo al suelo, los demás se acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¿He?, creo que si, pero… ¿Dónde estoy¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-.

-Se encuentra en mi habitación, había venido para preguntarnos acerca de como actuaríamos a partir de mañana, cuando de repente perdió el conocimiento-.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención preocuparlos, creo que será mejor que el día de mañana me expliquen esto, no creo sentirme bien, con permiso-Salió y se dirigió hacia su habitación-_no recuerdo haber salido de mi habitación, esto es muy extraño, mejor descanso, no me siento bien-._

En el cuarto de kakashi

-Bueno, creo que eso explica muchas cosas-.

-Si, pero no muchas Sai, creo que esto se vuelve más problemático de lo que ya era-.

-Si, pero ahora lo que nos debería de preocupar es como le quitaremos ese sello a Naruto, debemos de pensarlo muy bien-.

-Si, pero será mejor ir a dormir, quizás con el sueño pensemos una buena idea de como hacerlo además ya es muy tarde-.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, con un buen sueño pensaremos mejor-.

A la mañana siguiente, los shinobis se encontraban desayunando, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Buenos días, espero no molestar, pero me preguntaba si esta vez si entrenaremos, ya que tengo varios días sin tener un buen calentamiento-.

-Si, esta vez Kakashi-sensei será su oponente de pelea, el es un buen oponente en todos los campos posibles-.

-¿Lo dice en serio Sakura-chan?, es genial, muero de ganas de pelear con él-.

-Si, pero tendrá que esperar un poco ya que tenemos que reunir un poco de información acerca de sus posibles atacantes, creo que dentro de una hora nos podremos reunir para practicar-.

-Comprendo, creo que yo estaré practicando por mi cuenta, oh ahora que lo recuerdo- Volteando- Hinata-chan, usted me debe un entrenamiento¿Le molestaría hacerlo ahora?, bueno, mientras sus demás compañeros se preparan, no creo que les moleste-.

-Etto, yo…-.

-Claro que no nos molesta, adelante Hinata, demuéstrale el poder de la familia Hyuga-.

-Ha…hai Sakura-san, con su permiso- Ambos salieron-.

-Jijiji, esto se esta volviendo muy entretenido, Naruto sigue siendo igual de tonto pero ahora es más arriesgado-.

-Hmp, creo que deberíamos dejar eso para después, ahora lo más importante es el plan de Kakashi-sensei¿No es así?-.

-Creo que si entendiste el por que del tiempo, bueno, creo que hay que aprovechar para encontrar la manera de eliminar el sello-.

Mientras ellos encontraban la mejor manera de hacerlo, en el dojo ya se encontraban "Tao" y Hinata-.

-Creo que por fin llego la hora de ver lo fuerte que es usted-.

-Hai, espero poder estar a su nivel, ya que no soy muy fuerte-.

-Bueno, creo que eso ahora lo veremos, aunque yo no creo que usted sea débil, al contrario, se me hace una persona muy fuerte, pero comencemos-.

Tao fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una serie consecutiva de patadas, que hicieron que la heredera Hyuga retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, evitándolas, su contraataque fueron unos cuantos golpees hacia su cuerpo tratando de alejarlo. Ya que con estos ataques no pudo hacerle el menor daño, decidió hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos.

-Byakugan- Las venas de su rostro se resaltaron, lo cual causo desconcierto en nuestro protagonista, quien reacciono y se hizo para atrás como acto reflejo-.

-_¿Pero que diablos es esto?, se ve que es una persona muy fuerte y con bastantes trucos, veamos que tan bien lo hace-._

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Hinata comenzó a golpearlo con su puño gentil, causándole algo de daño al principio del ataque.

-Con estos ataques, evito que su chacra circule debidamente, si no los esquiva terminara muy lastimado-.

-Creo que esto es un buen entrenamiento, no creo que sea necesario que me aleje con que logre bloquear sus ataques será más que suficiente-.

La lucha duró alrededor de unos cuantos minutos, ya que al tratar de bloquear a Hinata, Tao, logro darle un golpe de frente perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso derribando a Hinata con él. Se encontraba justo encima de Hinata, podía sentir su respiración rozando su cara y ver el fuerte color carmesí que se adueñaban de sus mejillas.

-_Definitivamente Hinata-chan es muy hermosa¿qué estoy diciendo?, apenas la conozco, pero realmente se ve muy bonita, sus labios se ven muy tentadores-_Ante este pensamiento comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al rostro de la chica-.

-_N..Naruto-kun esta encima de mi, no puedo creerlo, se ve mejor de esta manera, hay pero que digo, me estoy volviendo loca- _Al ver que el chico se acercaba a su rostro adquirió un nuevo tono rojo- _No puede ser lo que estoy viendo, debo estar soñando, seguramente Naruto-kun me noqueo y ahora estoy dormida, si eso debe ser, entonces creo que debo aprovechar mi sueño y corresponderle- _Acerco su rostro al del chico eliminando el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Se besaron muy tiernamente como nunca habían besado antes-.

_-Sus labios son muy dulces, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por alguna razón mi corazón se siente emocionado, como si desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera querido hacer esto, pero no se la razón-._

_-Naruto-kun, por fin, aunque se siente muy real, como si no fuera un sueño-_Abriendo bruscamente sus ojos-_No es un sueño, en verdad estoy besando a Naruto-kun-_Pero no alcanzo a hacer nada ya que la puerta la interrumpió de todo pensamiento que comenzará a formarse en su cabeza-.

-Hola, ya esta…-Sakura no terminó su frase, se quedo congelada al ver a sus amigos en una pose un tanto comprometedora- Bueno, creo que este no es un buen momento para venir, lamentamos haberlos interrumpido, regresaremos después-.

-Creo la frontuda tiene razón, volveremos en unos momentos-.

-Que problemático-.

-N…no se preocupen, no han interrumpido nada, no tienen por que irse- Con un nuevo color súper rojo en sus mejillas y levantándose de el suelo-.

-Viendo a Hinata- Tiene razón no han interrumpido nada, _que paso, no puede ser que la haya besado, _bueno, creo que han venido para comenzar con nuestra lucha-.

-Así es, vamos a comenzar-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué tal estuvo el momento naruhina?, espero que bien por que a mi me encanto, espero sus comentarios, nos veremos en el siguiente.

rromy: hola, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, y espero que puedas leerlo seguido y no tengas problemas en la escuela, tu también cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

kaoru tsukimine: hola, si estuvieron muy cerca pero ya vez como es la vida, espero que este capi te haya contestado tus preguntas, nos vemos, espero tus comentarios

Siriaca-Ying-Fa: que bien que te haya gustado el fic, me alegro que lo hayas leido, es pero que las preguntas se te hayan respondido en e ste capitulo, espero que aunque no tengas mucho tiempo lo sigas leyendo y tal vez te alcance para dejarme un comentario, cuidate mucho y muchas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 7**

-Así es, vamos a comenzar-.

-Pero, queremos decirle, que no sólo será un entrenamiento entre Kakashi-sensei y usted, si no que haremos un trabajo en equipo, es decir le mostraremos varias de nuestras técnicas-.

-¿Es decir, que será un enfrentamiento de todos contra mí?-.

-No, los únicos que pelearan contra usted serán Shikamaru, Ino y Sasuke-.

- Ya veo, me parece muy bien, pues creo que es hora de comenzar- Dicho esto, desapareció de su vista, y comenzó a atacarlos, cuando estaba listo para lanzar un ataque, su cuerpo se detuvo, no lo podía mover-.

-Kage mane no jutsu realizado con éxito- Viendo a un anonadado Naruto- Esta es una técnica especial de mi familia, la familia Nara de Konoha, es una atadura de sombras- Desviando su mirada- Bien Ino, creo que es tu turno-.

-Esta bien Shikamaru, pero detén mi cuerpo, no creo que necesite decirte lo que te pasará si no lo haces-.

-Tsk, que pesadez, ya lo se-.

-Lamento interrumpir su amena charla, pero ¿me podrían decir que es lo que van a hacer?-.

-Te demostraremos, la especialidad de la familia Yamanaka Shin ten shin no jutsu- Tras estas palabras, el cuerpo de Ino callo en los brazos de Shikamaru, el cual había desecho su técnica-.

-Técnica de confusión mental, realizada con éxito- Se escucho decir a la voz de "Tao"-.

-Muy bien, ahora que Ino controla la mente de Naruto, ha llegado el momento de que entres en su mente, Sasuke-.

-Hmp, lo haré rápido, espero no perderme al tratar de encontrar ese sello-Dicho esto activo su sharingan- Muy bien Ino, mira mis ojos-.

Todos quedaron expectantes a la que pasaría en seguida, los cuerpos de Sasuke y de Naruto se encontraban inmóviles de pie en el centro de la habitación, se encontraban sumergidos en un profundo silencio, hasta que Hinata lo rompió.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿por que Uchiha-san ha usado su sharingan en Naruto-kun?-.

-Bueno Hinata, cuando ustedes salieron de el comedor, nosotros, más bien Shikamaru planeo una estrategia:

Flash back

-Bien, ya que Naruto se ha ido con Hinata a practicar, es hora de pensar como podemos deshacernos de ese sello-.

-No, antes que nada, debemos saber que tan poderoso es el sello que tiene, ya que si el zorro tiene razón y el que le puso el sello fue el líder de Akatsuki, este debe ser muy poderoso -.

-Tsk, que problemático, pero lo que dice Sai es verdad, no podemos arriesgarnos a tratar de contrarrestar el s ello, si no sabemos que tan fuerte es-.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru, hay que planear el como podemos hacerlo sin que se de cuenta Naruto de lo que tratamos de hacer, si no desconfiarían de nosotros-.

-Bien, creo que ya tengo uno solución, pero necesitaremos mentirle-.

-Muy bien te escuchamos-.

-Muy bien Ino, antes que nada le haremos creer que lucharemos contra el para que piense que lo que le va a pasar son nuestras técnicas. Primero, yo lo inmovilizaré, para que tu tengas mayor facilidad de ocupar su cuerpo, después de eso Sasuke usará su sharingan para adentrarse en su mente y ustedes dos buscarán el sello, así sabremos que tan poderoso y bien elaborado esta-.

-Creo que lo que dice Shikamaru es una buena estrategia, nosotros los esperaremos y después de que hayan regresado decidiremos como proceder-.

-Entendido Kakashi-sensei-.

Fin del flash back

-Entiendo, _Naruto-kun, espero que esto nos facilité el devolverte tus recuerdos-._

Mientras ellos conversaban sobre lo que había pasado, dentro de la mente de Naruto se encontraban Ino y Sasuke.

-Esto es… algo extraño, su mente parece un laberinto, esta lleno de corredores, si que tiene mucho en que pensar, nunca había visto una mente tan compleja, cuando vuelva a recordar, nunca más le llamaré idiota, -.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo, ahora, necesitamos encontrar la jaula del kyubi, tal vez esa bestia nos pueda ayudar a saber que tipo de sello es o por lo menos nos ayude a encontrarlo-.

-Si, pero crees que esa cosa nos quiera ayudar, y una cosa más aunque eso llegará a suceder, ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra la jaula que dices?-.

-El habernos contactado la otra noche, es un indicio de que quiere que ayudemos a Naruto a deshacerse del sello, por esa razón estoy seguro de que nos ayudará, y lo de donde esta la jaula, no te preocupes, he estado en este lugar una vez, y recuerdo como llegar a ella-.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato, rato que se le hizo eterno a Ino.

-_Creo que esto es aburrido, me pregunto cuanto falta para llegar hasta donde esta esa cosa, creo que le preguntaré a Sasuke-kun, _Sa…-Su frase se quedo dentro de su cabeza, al encontrarse frente a una enorme jaula- Pero que…- Fue interrumpida-.

-Hemos llegado, esta es la jaula del kyubi, el se encuentra dentro-.

-¿Qué?, pero si aquí no se ve nada, debes haberte equivocado, este lugar se ve deshabitado-.

Sasuke no le prestó atención y se acerco a la jaula, la comenzó a observar, y un extraño sonido le llamó la atención, era el sonido de unos ronquidos-.

-Creo que se la razón por la que se ve deshabitada, el zorro esta dormido, por esa razón no nos ha dado la "bienvenida", ¡¡OYE ZORRO ESTÚPIDO, DESPIERTA!!-.

Un enorme gruñido se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar, y un enorme chacra rojo comenzó a salir de la jaula.

Afuera de la mente de Naruto.

-Oigan, miren, Naruto-kun esta cambiando, sus ojos se vuelven rojos-.

-Creo que han llegado hasta donde se encuentra el zorro, parece que lo hicieron enojar-.

-Espero que no haya sido nada serio, sino pobres de ellos, se los va a comer- Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconciente-.

-Cierra la boca Sai, a mi Sasuke-kun no le va a pasar nada, y de todos modos no creo que el kyubi se los quiera comer-.

Regresamos a la mente de Naruto.

-_**Mocoso impertinente, ¿cómo te atreves a despertarme de esa manera?, te mereces un buen escarmiento, ya veras lo que le hago a tu cuer…un momento ustedes no son el mocoso-.**_

-Claro que no-.

-Sasuke-kun- Diciéndole mientras se escondía detrás de él- Creo que fue una mala idea venir, vayámonos antes de que nos haga algo malo-.

-Shh, espera-.

-_**Ha, ya recuerdo quien eres, eres ese Uchiha que entro hace tiempo en la mente del mocoso y después trato de matarlo, jajaja, que novedad verte por estos lugares, lamento haberlos asustado pero ese mocoso siempre me despertaba de esa manera-.**_

-Pero, si dices que no has tenido contacto con él desde lo del sello, ¿por qué comenzaste a gritarle?-.

_**-Ya sabes viejas costumbres, ya que él es el único que me visitaba-.**_

-Eso no importa, hemos venido para que nos digas si tienes alguna idea del tipo de sello que tiene Naruto, o al menos que nos des una idea de que tan poderoso es para poder contrarrestarlo-.

_**-Jajaja Uchiha, eso no te lo puedo contestar, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que es uno muy poderoso, pues por culpa de él, no puedo regenerar tanto chacra como antes lo hacía, esa es la razón por la que estaba dormido, debo recuperar fuerzas después de haber tomado su cuerpo-.**_

-Por lo menos dinos el camino para llegar hasta donde se encuentra, así averiguaremos y se lo retiraremos-.

_**-Es por el pasillo que se abre al final de este, deben seguir todo derecho, jajaja, sólo debo avisarles que esa parte de su mente se encuentra en penumbras, ya que no recuerda nada, por esa razón es posible que se pierdan, me gustaría ver como le hacen para pasar esa parte-.**_

-Creo que el miedo a comenzado a transformarse, ahora se convirtió en odio, no se como Naruto soporto tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa cosa-.

_**-Tú eres Yamanaka, verdad, tu técnica es muy buena, aunque no muy sorprendente, cualquiera puede controlar la mente d e este idiota muy fácilmente, pero lo que acabas de decir, sólo te contestaré, él no me soportaba, pero no tenía otra opción, yo habitó en su cuerpo, y él no podía hacer nada-.**_

-Bien, creo que nuestra charla terminó, nos vamos- Y comenzó a caminar seguido de Ino, hasta perderse de vista-.

-Bien, creo que aquí comienza a oscurecerse, ten cuidado, mantente cerca de mi, yo puedo ver por donde voy gracias a mi sharingan, procura no separarte-.

Comenzaron a caminar a través de la oscuridad, siguieron caminando hasta que Sasuke se detuvo-.

-Creo que ese es, es momento de alumbrar un poco- Comenzó a hacer unos cuantos sellos y después pronunció- Hikari no jutsu- De repente de su mano comenzó a emerger una esfera de luz que alumbró el lugar, al ya tener el lugar alumbrado y al acostumbrarse a esta luz, se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron, frente a ellos se encontraba el sello, pero eso no fue lo que más les sorprendió, o mejor dicho si, este era un sello de cinco picos, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas entre ellas que el zorro no tuviera su cantidad adecuada de chacra, ya que los sellos mentales, normalmente sólo cuentas con un pico, y se veía que este lo había hecho una persona muy poderosa-.

-Bien, creo que lo hemos encontrado, y por lo que podemos observar, nosotros solos no podemos deshacerlo, hay que regresar con los demás para explicarles, y también para descansar, ya que el mantener estas técnicas activadas gastamos mucho chacra-.

-Quien aún no reaccionaba- ¿Ha? si, si Sasuke-kun tienes razón hay que volver con los demás-.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto

-Creo que ya se han tardado bastante Kakashi-sensei-.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya han regresado- Al decir esto la pelirrosa se giro en dirección de sus amigos-.

El cuerpo de Ino comenzaba a moverse, al igual que el de Sasuke, pero el de Naruto sin tener control de si, callo al piso sin aviso alguno, causando que todos se preocuparan.

-UPS, creo que se me olvido que yo estaba controlando su cuerpo, gomen chicos- Comentario que hizo que una enorme gota apareciera atrás de la nuca de la Yamanaka al sentir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros en ella-.

-Hay mi cabeza, siento que me duele mucho, ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron?- La frase hizo que todos dejaran de tratar de matar a Ino con la mirada y la cambiarán para ver al rubio que acababa de despertar-.

-Ha bueno, pues, utilicé contigo mi técnica de control mental, y me apoderé de tu cuerpo-.

-¿Y por eso no recuerdo lo que pasó?-.

-Exactamente, y creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, ya es muy tarde, es mejor que vaya a descansar-.

-Esta bien, con su permiso me retiro, hasta mañana- Saliendo del dojo-.

-Bueno, ya que s e ha marchado, creo que es momento de que nos cuenten lo que pasó dentro de Naruto-.

¡¡Hola de nuevo!!, espero que este capitulo haya sido muy entretenido, ya que fue más largo que los anteriores. Que les parece lo del sello, espero que no haya sido muy exagerado, pero no estoy muy informada sobre ellos, y también quisiera pedirles una disculpa si la técnica de Ino no es la que puse pero siendo sinceros no recuerdo muy bien como se llama. Bueno sin más, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Kirry: hola, me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado, te agradezco mucho cuídate y espero tu comentario.

rromy: me pa muy bien lo de tus días extra, espero los hayas aprovechado al máximo, cuídate mucho.

kaoru tsukimine: si, que bochornoso, ojala que a mi nunca me pase algo así, pero que le vamos a hacer, pero bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado espero que te encuentres bien, y también tu comentario, cuídate mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 8**

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la luz, en la mansión de la familia Ikari se encontraban todos reunidos para desayunar.

-Bueno, creo que estoy satisfecho, es hora de retirarme-.

-Espere por favor joven Tao, queríamos pedirle un favor-.

-Deteniéndose- ¿Cuál sería señorita Ino?-.

-Bueno, nosotras esperábamos que usted nos acompañará a la aldea para poder dar una vuelta y hacer unas cuantas compras, para cuando regresemos a nuestra aldea tener suficientes provisiones para el camino- Contesto Sakura-.

-Esta bien-.

-Bueno, pues partamos en seguida, tengo muchas ganas de conocer esta aldea, ya que apenas hemos llegado hace dos días y no he tenido tiempo para verla-.

Así salieron las tres kunoichis acompañadas de Naruto hacia la aldea.

-_Creo que el plan ha comenzado, las chicas ya han hecho su parte ahora nos corresponde a nosotros hacer la nuestra ,todo por la culpa de el dobe-._

Flash back

-Eso es lo que paso ahí dentro-.

-Sí, la verdad es que me dio algo de miedo ver de cerca a esa cosa, pero lo raro fue que no trato de hacernos daño, y que nos indicó por donde deberíamos de ir-.

-Si Ino, eso es muy raro, en especial al querer ayudarlos, antes nos comentó que no tenía intención alguna de ayudarlo, pero ahora parece todo lo contrario, Tsk, que problemático es todo esto-.

-Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso, y enfoquémonos en que es lo que haremos para ayudar a deshacer ese sello-.

-Creo que aquí no podemos hacer nada, será mejor llevarlo hasta donde hokage-sama se encuentra para que nos de una idea de como poder hacerlo, ya que como dicen Ino-san y Sasuke-kun, ellos solos no pueden romperlo-Terminó con una sonrisa típica de él-.

-Esa es una buena idea Sai, peor como haremos para llevarlo hasta haya sin que sepa nada-.

-Creo que es hora de que Naruto sepa la verdad, hay que decirle-.

-Creo que no lo podemos hacer por ahora Sakura, creo que es mejor decirle lo ocurrido a la familia Ikari, y pedirles su consentimiento para llevarnos a Naruto con nosotros-.

-Bien, si es así como usted lo propone Kakashi-sensei, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- Ganándose la atención de todos- Bien chicas ustedes serán las primeras en entrar en acción, mañana cuando hayamos terminado de desayunar, ustedes le pedirán a Naruto que las acompañe a la aldea, con cualquier pretexto, así lo alejaremos de la casa y podremos hablar con la familia sin correr el riesgo de que llegue a escucharlo, mientras se encuentran con él, háblenle de como es Konoha, y de que ahí podría entrenar mejor, no se hagan eso que hacen las chicas para engatusar a los hombres-.

-Esta bien Shikamaru, eso es lo que haremos-.

-Bien, mientras las chicas hacen su parte, nosotros hablaremos con la familia respecto al tema-.

-Es un buen plan, pues esperemos que mañana sea un buen día-.

Fin del flash back

-_Bien, es hora de comenzar con la parte dos de nuestro plan_-.

-Señor Takano, quisiéramos hablar con ustedes a solas por favor-.

-Esta bien, vayamos a el estudio de la casa para poder hablar más tranquilos-.

Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el estudio, los demás iban caminando por las calles de la aldea de la Luz.

-Tao, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-.

-Claro que si Sakura-chan, la que guste-.

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros a nuestra aldea?, digo, de esa manera podrías entrenarte correctamente para ser un completo ninja, ya que tienes bastante potencial para lograrlo-.

-Si, Joven Tao, usted es genial con el taijitsu, y puede controlar perfectamente su chacra, si se entrena como es debido, lograra ser un excelente ninja- Decía mientras sus mejillas s e tornaban de un carmesí intenso-.

-¿Ustedes creen?, no se si sea adecuado salir de al aldea, además no creo ser capaz de convertirme en un buen ninja-.

-No diga eso joven Tao, por lo que Hinata y sakura me han contado de usted, se ve que tiene madera para poder lograrlo, además déjeme decirle que si como dicen ellas, usted es bueno en el taijitsu, en nuestra aldea tendrá a dos buenos contrincante especialistas en ese tema-.

-¿lo dicen en serio?, genial, entonces creo que le pediré permiso a mi padre para poder ir unos cuantos días, será una verdadera aventura encontrarme con contrincantes como los que ustedes dicen, además que de esa manera, podría aprender nuevas técnicas para mejorar-.

-_Creo que Naruto-kun sigue siendo muy confiado, eso es lo que me gusta de el-._

_-Muy bien Sasuke, hemos completado nuestra parte ahora les corresponde a ustedes el final-._

Regresando con los shinobis, ya se encontraban en el despacho.

-Bueno, ya nos encontramos aquí, por favor comience con lo que nos quería decir-.

-Bueno, la verdad no se como comenzar, se que esto debe ser difícil para ustedes pero, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer-.

-Por favor continué, sea lo que sea queremos saberlo-.

-Se trata sobre el joven Tao-.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?-.

-En realidad nada malo, sólo es que -.

-¿Qué? No nos dejen con esto, por favor solo díganlo y ya-.

-Bueno, es que-.

-Es que nosotros sabemos quien es en realidad- Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de "Eres un insensible", lo cual no lo afecto en lo más mínimo-.

-¿Q…qué es lo que dicen?-.

-Bueno, lo que nuestro compañero dijo es la verdad, aunque creo que fue un poco tosco al decirlo, aunque esa es la manera de ser de Sai- Alzando los hombros- Bueno, creo que el momento de explicarles-.

-Tao, en realidad es uno de nuestros compañeros ninja, es un miembro de la villa oculta de la hoja, su nombre verdadero es Naruto Uzumaki, ninja desparecido hace dos años a causa de un enfrentamiento contra criminales de rango S-.

-Pero, eso significa que ustedes lo conocen-.

-Así es señor, el era miembro de nuestro equipo, hemos estando buscándolo durante estos dos años, pero desgraciadamente no habíamos conseguido ninguna pista sobre el, algunas personas lo consideraban muerto-.

-¿Cómo es que podemos asegurarnos de que lo que dicen es cierto?, ¿qué tal si sólo quieren llevárselo aunque ni siquiera sepan de él?-.

-Bien, creo que esto prueba, que lo que decimos es cierto- Sacando una hoja de papel y una fotografía- Bien, esto es su certificado ninja, como podrán darse cuenta, ahí se encuentra su fotografía, y también está esta otra, es cuando nos graduamos de la academia- Mostrándole la fotografía del antiguo equipo 7-.

-Bien, supongo que dicen la verdad, pero no se pueden ir ahora, tienen una misión que cumplir-.

-A eso queríamos llegar- Continuó Kakashi- Estamos completamente seguros que los que les hicieron llegar e s a amenaza, lo hicieron por causa de Naruto, ya que cuando él era un ninja, era uno muy poderoso, lo cual causo que tuviera bastantes enemigos-.

-Él nos comento que hace más de año y medio aparecieron ninjas en esta aldea los cuales le entregaron unos pergaminos para que entrenara con ninjitsu-.

-Así es, pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-.

-Mucho señor, creemos que ellos lo reconocieron y le probaron para ver en que capacidad se encontraba, y después de comprobar que no recordaba nada, decidieron darle una ayuda para que se convirtiera en un enemigo digno, después aprovecharon para amenazarlos, pero en realidad su único blanco es Naruto-.

-Por eso creemos que sería mejor llevárnoslo con nosotros, así cuando él se encuentre lejos ustedes no correrán peligro mientras que él se encuentre con nosotros estará a salvo, además de que trataremos de que recupere la memoria-.

-Por esa razón, queremos que nos den su permiso de llevarlo con nosotros-.

-Guardando un minuto silencio- Esta bien, tienen mi consentimiento de llevárselo, pero ustedes tendrán que explicarle todo-.

-Bueno, sobre eso, no creemos que sea muy buena idea contarle, no sabemos como reaccionaria, pero lo llevaremos diciéndole otra cosa para que acepte, de eso ya se están encargando las muchachas en este momento-.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que me prometan algo-.

-Si lo que usted quiera-.

-Por favor cuídenlo mucho, es alguien muy preciado para mi-.

-Eso no lo dude-.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y las muchachas junto con Naruto habían llegado y se fueron a reunir con los demás.

-Bueno, ya que llegaron, debo decirles que partiremos en unas horas de regreso a nuestra aldea, por favor empaquen sus cosas-.

-Esta bien, en seguida volvemos-.

Ya que se habían retirado, Naruto tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, quisiera pedirles un favor-.

-¿Cuál sería?-.

-Bueno, las muchachas me comentaron que en su aldea hay excelentes adversarios en el arte del taijitsu, y me preguntaba si los podría acompañar-.

-Me parece una buena idea, nos agradaría mucho el llevarte con nosotros-.

-Eso es genial- Volteando donde se encontraba su padre- ¿Me permitiría ir con ellos padre?-.

-Claro que si, puedes ir-.

-Genial, iré a empacar unas pocas cosas, los veré en cuanto partamos-.

Unas horas después, todos se encontraban fuera de la casa.

-Creo que es hora de partir, fue un placer trabajar para ustedes, gracias por su hospitalidad-.

-Al contrario, gracias por venir, les encargo mucho a mi hijo-.

-No se preocupe, lo cuidaremos con nuestra propia vida-.

Después de esto partieron con dirección hacia Konoha.

-Bien, esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea, espero que sea un viaje entretenido-.

-No lo creo, el camino será muy largo, te aburrirás bastante, dobe-.

-Oye, Sasuke-san, por que me dices así, yo no te he hecho nada-.

-_Creo que ahora si las metí todas, _lo siento, pensé que estaba hablando con Sai-.

-No te preocupes, no me enfade-.

-_Creo que en realidad, este recorrido será muy aburrido, quien lo hubiera pensado, cuando íbamos a una misión rogaba a kami que se quedará callado, y ahora, cuanto quisiera que hablara._

Así continuaron su viaje hacia la aldea de Konoha, pasaron exactamente tres días antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino.

-Bien Tao, bienvenido a Konoha-.

-Vaya, nunca creí que su aldea fuera así de grande-.

-Y eso que aún no la vez por dentro, aunque creo que te la mostraremos el día de mañana, ya que es muy tarde y tenemos que ir directamente con la hokage para darle el reporte de nuestra misión-.

-Esta bien-.

En el despacho de la Godaime.

-Hemos llegado, ahora a esperar a que podamos entrar y que no este enojada-.

Toc toc

-Pase-.

-Bien, entre usted primero Kakis-sensei-.

-Hola, hemos llegado-.

-¡¡Kakashi!!, por que razón están aquí, ¿ha sucedido algo malo?, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME AVISARON QUE REGRESARIAN TAN PRONTO?-.

-Kakashi-sensei, no me diga que olvido mandar el mensaje-.

-Creo que si-.

-Aún afuera- Jaja, bueno, no te atemorices, no es tan mala como suena, vamos pasa-.

-Esta bien, creo que lo haré- Entrando-.

-No puedo creer que seas un jounin y aún seas tan…-Se interrumpió ella misma al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar en su oficina- Naruto- Dijo en un susurro, corriendo inmediatamente hacia el y aprensándolo en un fuerte abrazo- No puedo creer que en verdad te encuentres con vida, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-.

-Mmm, señora, disculpe, no se quien es, pero mi nombre no es Naruto, ¿me podría soltar?, me estoy ahogando-.

Tan rápido como escucho esto lo soltó de golpe, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a sus subordinados que se encontraban detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo que no sabe nada?, no puedo creer, mando a los ninjas más inteligentes para que lo traigan de vuelta, y lo regresan pero sin decirle nada-.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, no creímos conveniente decirle, no sabíamos si hubiera querido venir con nosotros si es que sabía la verdad-.

-Un momento, se que no debo meterme en conversaciones ajenas, pero creo que están hablando de mí, y quiero que me digan que es lo que se supone me tenían que decir -.

-Ven, bola de inútiles, ahora me tocará a mí decírselo- Volteando a verle- Bien, creo que te debes de sentar para que escuches esto-.

Jiji que mala soy, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por que a mí no mucho, que les parece, ya están de regreso ahora falta ver como tomará Naruto las cosas después de que le digan la verdad. Se que no he puesto nada de Naruhina, pero en los próximos capítulos lo tendrán, cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios. También quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un review se los agradezco muchísimo, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Cómo que no sabe nada?, no puedo creerlo, mando a los ninjas más inteligentes para que lo traigan de vuelta, y lo regresan pero sin decirle nada-.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, no creímos conveniente decirle, no sabíamos si hubiera querido venir con nosotros si es que sabía la verdad-.

-Un momento, se que no debo meterme en conversaciones ajenas, pero creo que están hablando de mí, y quiero que me digan que es lo que se supone me tenían que decir -.

-Ven, bola de inútiles, ahora me tocará a mí decírselo- Volteando a verle- Bien, creo que te debes de sentar para que escuches esto-.

-Bien, creo que si-.

-Tsunade-sama, creo que es mejor que…-Siendo interrumpida-.

-No, no hay más tiempo que perder, ustedes desde un principio debieron haberle dicho-.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, díganme lo que tiene que decirme-.

-Si, pues, no se por donde comenzar- Pensando un poco- Vayamos al grano, nosotros sabemos quien eres en realidad-.

Todos los que se encontraban en la oficina se quedaron mudos al darse cuenta que la gondaime hokage le había dicho las cosas sin rodeos.

-_Vaya que tiene valor, no la haré enojar más, no se lo que sería capaz de hacerme-_Pensaba una Sakura que se encontraba esperando una reacción del rubio-.

_-Naruto-kun,…-._

-Con cara de shock- ¿Qué?, es decir,¿ que ustedes saben cual es mi nombre verdadero?-.

-No solo e so, te conocemos desde que eras un niño, tu nombre es Uzumaki naruto, ninja oficial de la aldea oculta de Konoha-Viéndolo con cara de asombro- Uno de nuestros mejores ninjas, desaparecido en combate hace dos años-.

-No lo puedo creer-.

-Así es Naruto, tú eras parte de nuestro equipo, el equipo 7, el equipo de Kakashi, eres nuestro mejor amigo, casi como si fueras nuestro hermano, verdad Sasuke-kun-Mirando al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado-.

-Hmp, así es dobe-.

-¡Oye no me digas así!-Viendo nuevamente a la hokage- Entonces, yo soy un ninja¡que bien!, es decir, quiero pruebas de que lo que dicen es cierto, esto puede ser una trampa, seguramente como se enteraron de que no tengo memoria quieren aprovechar la situación-.

-Creo que el perder tus recuerdos te volvió más inteligente, antes sólo hubieras creído en nuestras palabras sin que te demostráramos nada-.

-¡_Genial! si es verdad lo que dicen, yo era un completo idiota, _pero, basta de rodeos, las pruebas, antes que nada, claro que si no tienen ninguna me regresaré inmediatamente a mi casa en la aldea de la luz-.

-Tan impetuoso como siempre, parecía que ahora eras una persona bien educada, pero al parecer las apariencias engañan- Sacando algo de su escritorio- Bien, creo que esto será suficiente para que nos creas- Entregándole unos cuantos papeles-.

-¿Hm?- Tomándolas y revisándolas- ¿Qué son?-.

-SI SERÁS IDIOTA NARUTO, SON FOTOS Y DOCUMENTOS QUE COMPRUEBAN TU IDENTIDAD-Viendo que los demás la veían con cara de "ya metiste la pata"- UPS, es decir, son fotos de cuando formábamos parte de el equipo siete, algunas otras de cuando saliste a misiones con los otros equipos y también hay de cuando nos reuníamos a platicar-

-Sakura-san, controla un poco tu temperamento, lo vas a asustar, espera un momento, tal vez si vuelves a gritarle, recuerde como lo tratabas cuando estaba en nuestro equipo-Permanecido un momento cayado- Espera, no mejor no, seguramente olvido todo por el gran miedo que le causabas y los golpes que le propinabas cada vez que hacia una tontería como esta-.

-¡SAI!-.

-Revisando aún las cosas en sus manos- Creo que esto es suficiente, les creo-.

-Bien, no sabes que gusto me da, no sabría que hubiera hecho si no nos creías y decidías volver a alejarte de nosotros-.

-Bien, antes que nada, ya que me dijeron quien soy, también quisiera saber otras cosas-.

-¿Cómo cuales Naruto-kun?-.

-Bien Hinata, por ejemplo¿Tengo padres?-.

Todos quedaron cayados ante esto, no sabían que decir, y le dirigieron una mirada a la gondaime, la cual sólo suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

-_No puedo creer que sean ninjas, son unos cobardes, _No Naruto, tu no tienes padres, ellos murieron desde que tu naciste-.

-Bien, eso pensé, la segunda cosa es¿tengo una casa donde quedarme?-.

-Si, antes de que desaparecieras tenias un departamento, el cual aún es conservado-.

-Bien, ha, otra cosa más,¿ se puede saber como fue que me perdí de esta aldea?-.

-Como te lo dije al principio, eres un ninja muy bueno, estabas luchando junto con otros chunnins contra un enemigo muy poderoso, gracias a ti pudimos derrotarlo, pero desgraciadamente, cuando regresamos para auxiliarte, sólo se encontraba el cuerpo de tu oponente, y del tuyo no hubo rastro alguno, te buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudimos encontrarte, pensamos que habías muerto cumpliendo tu promesa-.

-¿Cuál promesa?-.

-La persona contra la que luchaste, había asesinado a tu maestro Jiraiya, tu le prometiste que acabarías con ese sujeto para proteger a los demás y vengar su muerte-.

-Creo que fue suficiente¿me podrían llevar a mi casa?, esto es muy fuerte, además estoy muy cansado por el viaje-.

-Tienes razón- Viendo a los ninjas- Pueden retirarse, algunos de ustedes acompañen a Naruto a su casa, enséñenle el camino y ayúdenlo en lo que quiera, aquí están las llaves, cuídenlo mucho- Viendo a naruto- te veré mañana, hay algunas cosas que aún te tengo que contar, pero antes- Volteando- Kakashi, tu te quedaras y me darás los detalles de la misión-.

-Hai, hokage-sama-.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, Naruto ven con nosotros- Nadie le hizo caso, y con una gota detrás de la cabeza- Tao, tu eres Naruto ¿recuerdas?-.

-Ha si, jaja, lo siento, es que aún no digiero bien la información que acabo de recibir-.

-Dobe-.

-No me digas así-.

-Na…naruto-kun, él siempre te decía así y tu le contestabas con un Teme-.

-¿A sí?, entonces, aunque no estoy acostumbrado a tratar mal a las personas, déjame en paz Teme-.

-Ya basta, vayamos directo a la casa de Naruto, no es bueno que nadie le vea sin que se hayan enterado que esta de vuelta, además es muy tarde-.

Después de haber salido de al torre de la hokage, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el departamento del rubio.

-Bien Naruto, hemos llegado, esta es tu casa- Sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos- adelante, entra en confianza-.

-Al entrar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se quedó inmóvil- ¿En verdad esta es mi casa?-.

Los tres shinobis que lo acompañaban se quedaron mirando entre si, no entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del ojíazul, y la curiosidad los venció.

-¿Qué pasa dobe, es muy poca cosa para ti?- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Y también se quedo como el, de pie sin saber que decir por lo que acababa de ver- Ya veo por que lo dices-.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?, por que se qued…no lo puedo creer, Naruto siempre tan limpio verdad, -Volteando a verlo- Creo que cuando salimos tu no te dedicaste a dejar ordenado tu hogar, y pues nosotros no venimos a verlo, por que nos recordaba que ya no estabas-.

-¿En verdad esta es mi casa¿no me confundieron con alguien más?, no puedo creer que yo haya sido así como me dicen-.

-Naruto-kun, no te desanimes, yo te ayudaré a asear tu casa-.

-¡Si! Esa es una excelente idea, también le podrías preparar algo de comer, ya que estoy segura que tendrá mucha hambre, ha ya se prepárale Ramen, eso le encantaba-.

-Si, es… esta bien, prepararé Ramen para los cuatro-.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer¿verdad?- Tomándolo del brazo y dándole una mirada de perrito a medio morir-.

-_¿?¿Qué le pasa?, que yo recuerde no tenemos nada que hacer- _Viendo nuevamente su cara- _Algo debe estar planeando, será mejor seguirle el juego, sino se enojará conmigo, _hmp, si Sakura, tenemos algo importante que hacer-.

-Si, nos veremos mañana, vendremos a verte temprano para enseñarte la aldea, seguramente para mañana todos estarán enterados, no te vayas a extrañar si alguien se te acerca y te pregunta cosas, es normal, muchas personas te apreciaban cuando vivías aquí-.

-Si, esta bien, los veré mañana-.

-Nos veremos Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, que tengan un buen camino a casa, _un momento, me quedaré sola con Naruto-kun, hay, esto esta mal, me da pena verle a solas después de lo que paso en el dojo-._

Ya afuera del departamento.

-Sakura¿por qué les mentiste?, no tenemos nada importante que tratar-.

-Shh Sasuke-kun, estoy haciéndole un favor a Naruto, y ¿quién dijo que no teníamos nada importante que hacer?- Viéndolo con cara coqueta-.

-Tragando saliva- Esta bien, sólo por que tu me lo pides, no te reclamare por haberme alejado de mi amigo, bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? Vayamos a mi casa de una vez, no quiero interrumpir a Naruto y a Hinata cuando están platicando- Tomándola de la mano y jalándola junto con él-.

-_Bien Naruto, suerte con ella, se que aunque no lo recuerdes, aún estas enamorad-._

Mientras ellos hablaban afuera, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban acomodando la casa para que este pudiera descansar adecuadamente-.

-Dejando lo que estaba haciendo- Hinata-chan¿podríamos platicar un momento?-.

-_Oh no, lo que me temía se esta volviendo realidad, _cla…claro Naruto-kun-.

-Siéntate aquí- Se acomodo al lado de ella- Bien, sabes, esto es muy raro, saber quien soy era algo que estaba esperando conocer desde que desperté, pero ahora que lo se, no se como comportarme, el hecho de saber que antes de que perdiera la memoria era una persona completamente diferente a lo que soy ahora, me hace sentir extraño-.

-Naruto-kun, aunque no recuerdes como fuiste antes, no quiere decir que te debes sentir extraño, ahora eres diferente, pero sabes alo, aun sigues teniendo un corazón enorme, aún eres tan bondadoso como lo eras antes-.

-Gracias- Recordando algo- Hinata, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso ese día en, bueno, tu sabes, de lo que paso en el dojo-.

-Con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas-_Me da pena recordar eso-._

-Creo que ese beso, fue algo precipitado, pero, quiero decirte algo-Tomando su barbilla y girando su cara para que le viera a los ojos- Desde que te ví, me gustaste mucho, por esa razón no pude abstenerme de besar tus dulces labios- Le dijo acercándose cada vez más a su rostro-.

-_ Hay no, no, mi corazón late muy fuerte como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, me va a besar nuevamente, no lo puedo creer-._

Sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más hasta que sus labios se tocaron, tiernamente Naruto comenzó a besarla con mucho cariño, lentamente su boca comenzó a tocar los labios de Hinata, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en ella, la chica instintivamente abrió su boca para que esta pasará, la lengua de Naruto comenzó a recorrer el interior de la lengua de Hinata-.

-_Esto no esta bien, apenas la conozco, pero mi corazón dice que es lo correcto, tal vez, antes ella me gustaba, eso debe ser, yo la conocía de antes, la mente puede olvidar pero, por lo visto creo que el corazón no- _Pensaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata para acercarla cada vez más hacia él_-._

_-Sus labios son muy dulces,-_Sintiendo como los brazos del rubio la atraen hacia él- _Quisiera nunca separarme de él, pero, ya no puedo respirar-_Comenzó a separarse lentamente, su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo-.

-Viendo el sonrojo en su rostro- Creo que ahora que te confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti, es hora de que tú también me digas, si es que te gusto o no, _aunque creo que la respuesta ya la obtuve, ese beso me transmitió mucho amor-._

_-Tonta, tanto tiempo esperando este momento, y ahora que por fin llega no sabes que hacer, _y…yo Na…Naruto-kun- Poniéndose más roja-.

-Poniendo un dedo en su boca- Shh, no hace falta que me contestes, lo haz hecho la contestar mi beso, ahora sólo queda una cosa por preguntarte, se que es muy precipitado, pero me gustaría saber, si tu ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-.

Hinata quedo en shock, soportaba lo del beso, pues creía que sólo era por atracción que el la besaba, pero lo de ser su novia, no se lo esperaba, no sabia que contestar, más bien, no le salía ninguna palabra-.

-Viéndola con una expresión triste- Entiendo, creo que si fue muy precipitado, te comprendo, no te preocupes-Pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Hinata se le lanzó encima comenzando a besarle-.

-Claro que acepto Naruto-kun, me encanta la idea- Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, ahora en un beso más corto que el anterior-.

Grrrr

-Un sonido salió del estómago de Naruto- Lo lamento, pero tengo mucha hambre, disculpa mi mala educación-Con una mano detrás de la nuca y un poco avergonzado-.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, ahora mismo hago algo de comer-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Pero creo que tendré que salir a comprar algunos ingredientes, en seguida regreso-.

-Si, no te preocupes, yo seguiré acomodando todo en lo que tu regresas-.

Mientras Hinata iba en dirección a comprar lo necesario para cocinar, Naruto meditaba sobre lo que había sucedido en el día-.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que he hecho desde que desperté, pero, aún no se, mañana mismo les preguntaré a Sakura-san y a Uchiha-san sobre esto, dicen que ellos eran mis amigos, deben saber algo, si yo estuve enamorado antes de ella, les debí haber dicho algo- Quedo un momento en silencio, y una risa se le escapo-.Hahahahaha, no puedo creer que le diga Teme, eso es muy descortés, pero parece que esta acostumbrado, parece que después de todo, si pertenezco aquí-.

Hinata caminaba muy animada, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la comida, e iba de regreso hacia la casa del rubio.

-_Estoy tan feliz, por fin se ha cumplido mi sueño, soy la novia de Naruto-kun, soy tan feliz- _De pronto paro en seco- _Pero¿qué pasará cuando recupere la memoria?, seguramente ya no sentirá nada por mi como antes, recordará que esta enamorado de sakura-san, aunque ella este comprometida con Uchiha-san- _Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, se la s eco y se dijo a sí misma-_Eso no importa, por ahora disfruta de el amor de Naruto hacia ti, trata de ganarte más su amor, hasta el momento en que recuerde todo-_Estaba decidido, la tímida Hinata se había propuesto disfrutar del amor del rubio aunque tarde o temprano, tuviera que despedirse de este-.

Continuará

Hola de nuevo, se que esta vez me tarde más de lo debido, pero tuve algunos problemas en mi casa, en fin¿Qué les pareció¿estuvo muy precipitado?, espero sus comentarios para saber que es lo que les pareció, y para compensarles el hecho d e que tarde tanto, les prometo que el siguiente lo subiré mañana o pasado, depende de los reviews que reciba, cuídense mucho, y muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su comentario, disculpen por no haberles contestado pero no pude, les juro que si leí sus opiniones, pero desafortunadamente, me ausente de mi casa debido al fallecimiento de un familiar, y no pude contestar ni escribir nada, nuevamente disculpen y espero sus comentarios.

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 10**

Hinata ya había terminado de preparar su cena y ahora se encontraba sirviendo la cena, ya que para su sorpresa al llegar, Naruto ya había terminado d e limpiar, lo que antes era un completo desastre-.

-Naruto-kun, es hora de cenar-.

-Si, enseguida voy, me lavaré las manos antes de sentarme-.

Cuando hubo terminado se sentó junto con ella, viendo lo que la chica había cocinado-.

-¿Esto es Ramen Hinata-chan?-.

-Si, Naruto-kun¿acaso no parece?-.

-Etto, es que no lo había comido, en mi casa sólo se comía cosas preparadas por el chef, nunca cocinaba Ramen, no se a que sepa-.

-Ha, sabes, cuando vivías aquí, cuando eras nuestro amigo, te encantaba, te podías comer hasta ocho platos seguidos-.

-¿En verdad, nunca como demasiado, hay que probar haber si lo que dices es cierto- Dicho esto se dispuso a comer, le dio el primer bocado, y sus ojos brillaron, siguió comiendo el plato que Hinata le había servido – Tienes razón, esto es muy rico, no se como nunca lo probé, no sabía de lo que me perdía¿me podrías servir otro poco Hinata-chan?-.

-Claro que si, hice suficiente, sabía que te iba a gustar-.

Después de cuatro paltos de Ramen de parte de el ojíazul, Hinata miró su reloj.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, mi padre se molestará si llego después de la hora en al que acostumbró llegar, además acabo de llegar de una misión y no he ido a avisar-.

-No te preocupes, te acompañaré, para que no vayas sola-.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero¿sabes cómo regresar a casa?-.

-Creo que no, disculpa, pero te veré mañana ¿verdad?-.

-Si, pero será en la tarde, ya que mañana temprano tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo-.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en la tarde- Dándole un beso rápido- Cuídate mucho-.

-Roja- Claro Naruto-kun- Sale de la casa-.

Al siguiente día, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban fuera de su casa esperando a que este les abriera.

-Abriendo la puerta- Buenos días Sakura-chan, Uchiha- san-.

-Buenos días, Naruto¿cómo amaneciste?-.

-Muy bien gracias¿y ustedes?

-Igual, muchas gracias por preguntar, nos vamos, tenemos que enseñarte toda la aldea, además de que queremos llevarte con una persona que te apreció mucho, te quería como a un hijo-.

-Genial, pero, quería preguntarles algo¿podemos hablar adentro?-.

-Claro-.

-Se supone que ustedes eran mis amigos¿cierto?-.

-Claro Naruto, y espero que aún lo seamos-.

-Si aún lo seremos, pero como les había dicho, quiero preguntarles algo, de casualidad, cuando yo hablaba con ustedes, no llegue a decirles acerca de si, me gustaba…de si me gus..taba-.

-¿De si te gustaba alguien?- Naruto asintió- La verdad, conmigo no hablabas mucho, es más casi no hablamos de nada antes de tu accidente, ya que yo acababa de regresar a la aldea-.

-Pero conmigo si hablaste Naruto, y creo que se a quien te refieres, es Hinata¿no es así?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Me lo acabas de preguntar, antes de ir a la batalla donde despareciste, me comentaste que ella te gustaba, le ibas a confesar tus sentimientos, pero desgraciadamente, no volviste-.

-Claro, es lo que yo creía, mi corazón me decía algo, que ella tenía algo especial- Volteando a verlos- ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?-.

-Claro usuratonkachi, somos tus amigos-.

-¿Hm., eso es nuevo, pero no importa, saben, ayer le pregunte si quería ser mi novia-

-Haaa, que bien¿Y qué te contesto?-.

-Que si-.

-Que bien, no sabes el gusto que me da -.

-Bien, bien, si que gusto pero hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que ir al despacho de la hokage¿recuerdan que nos mando llamar?-.

Después de haber recorrido casi toda Konoha, y tratando de esconder muy bien a Naruto, ya que al parecer, aún nadie sabía que había regresado, habían llegado a su penúltimo destino, el campo de entrenamiento-.

-Naruto, aquí es donde pasamos nuestra prueba para convertirnos en genin-.

-Si dobe, a ti te amarraron en e se tronco por ser tan torpe, y tratar de comerte el almuerzo de Kakashi-sensei-.

-Una gota resbalo por su cabeza- ¿En serio pasó eso?- Pero la respuesta nunca llego, ya que un gran bulto cayo encima de el, llenándolo de baba- ¿Qué es esto, perro, quítate de encima, deja de lamerme-.

-Akamaru, baja de una vez, ven aquí- Se escucho de detrás de donde ellos se encontraban- Lo siento, pero confundió tu olor con el de un viejo amigo, lo sien..to- Se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona a la que su perro había tirado, no creía lo que sus ojos veían- Naruto- Dijo por lo bajo, habiendo que el aludido lo mirara extrañado- No puede ser¿eres Naruto?-.

-Si- Volteando hacia sus compañeros- ¿Yo lo conozco?-.

-Si Naruto, él es Kiba Inuzuka, es compañero de equipo de Hinata-.

-A que bien, creo que tu me conoces, pero me presentaré, mi nombre es- Volteando su mirada hacia Sakura- ¿Cuál es mi apellido?-.

-Uzumaki-Sakura tenia una gota tras su cabeza- _es igual de despistado que antes-._

-Muchas gracias, bien, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlo, joven Kiba-.

-Quien aún no salía de su asombro- Oh por kami, seguramente he muerto o entre en un genjutsu, no puedo creerlo, Naruto esta vivo y es educado, ahora si lo he visto todo- Recibiendo un ladrido de su can amigo para hacerle saber que estaba con él-.

-Genial, otro que reprocha mi antiguo comportamiento¿en realidad era tan mal educado?-.

Nuevamente la respuesta no llego, ya que de entre el bosque se comenzaron a escuchar voces.

-Kiba¿dónde estas, dile a Akamaru que regrese, necesitamos continuar con nuestro en-trenamiento-Se quedo de pie junto a Kiba, mirando a la persona frente a ella- ¿Naruto?-.

-Si, mucho gusto¿me podría decir su nombre? Por favor-.

-Soy yo Kurenai, Naruto¿Qué te pasa, Sakura¿cómo lo encontraron?-.

Detrás de ella aparecieron detrás dos figuras más, una de las cuales, el rubio identificó inmediatamente.

-Hinata-chan, que bueno verte-.

-Naruto-kun, espero que hayas amanecido bien-.

-Si muchas gracias- Se acerca a ella y le saluda con un beso corto en la boca-.

Todo el equipo Kurenai, se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo-.

-Hola- Se le quedó viendo detenidamente- Etto¿quién eres?-.

-No puedo creerlo, te volviste a olvidar de mi, no eres un verdadero amigo-.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero es que yo-.

-Discúlpenlo, pero, el no recuerda nada, por e se motivo no los reconoce-.

-Si, lo lamento mucho-.

-No te preocupes¿nos podrían explicar que es lo que pasó?-.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo pregunten a Hokage-sama, nosotros no podemos revelar información acerca de una misión-.

-¿Información, pero de que información hablan, a mi no me han contado nada de eso-.

-Naruto, seguramente para eso te quiere ver Tsunade-sama, para que te explique que es lo que pasa-.

-Esto me gusta cada vez menos, primero me traen aquí sin contarme nada, y ahora, debo esperar por que no quieren decir nada, eso esta muy mal, es de mala educación guardar secretos y más si tienen que ver con otra persona-.

-Si, si dobe, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, son ordenes de la hokage, creo que es hora de que visitemos el ultimo lugar antes de llegar con la hokage-.

-¿Y cuál es ese?-.

-La academia ninja Naruto.,

-¿Y para qué ahí?-.

-Ya te lo dijimos en la mañana-.

-Pensé que ya habíamos encontrado a esa persona que querían que viera, pero en fin- Volteando hacia el otro equipo- Fue un gusto verlos, Kiba-san, Kurenai-san y ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Shino Aburame-.

-Un placer Shino-san, Hinata-chan, te veo en la tarde-.

-Hinata, te puedes retirar, el entrenamiento ha terminado-.

-Hai, arigato Kurenai-sensei-.

-Que bien¿puedes venir con nosotros?-.

-Claro Sakura-san, seria un placer-.

Así partieron en dirección hacia la academia, al llegar, entraron sigilosamente, tratando de que nadie los viera-.

-Bien, esperen un momento, iré a revisar que se encuentre sólo para que podamos pasar-.

-Hai-

Sasuke se escabullo entre el techo de el edificio, hasta que llego al salón en el que se encontraba la persona que fue a buscar, al llegar, lo encontró sentado revisando algunos documentos, el área estaba totalmente libre a sí es que llamó a los demás-.

-Toc toc

-Adelante-.

-Buenas tardes Iruka-sensei¿podemos pasar?-.

-Claro Sakura, pases, díganme ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que queríamos darle una sorpresa-.

-¿A sí?-.

-Si, espere por favor, pueden pasar Hinata-.

El chunnin se quedo viendo la puerta por la que entró la heredera Hyuga, seguida de otra persona que la momento de ver, quedo asombrado

-¿Naruto, Naruto eres tú, que alegría verte vivo, pensé que te había perdido hace dos años, hijo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-.

-Viendo a los demás con cara de "ahora que hago", volteo su mirada hacia el hombre que lo abrasaba y le dijo- Creo que yo también lo extrañe, profesor, gracias por ese recibimiento- Iruka se separó de él, analizando ese "creo que también lo extrañe" y ese "profesor"-.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto, por que no me dices Iruka-sensei, o viejo-.

-Lo que pasa es que hace poco lo encontramos, pero desafortunadamente, ha perdido la memoria, no nos recuerda a nadie-.

-Ya veo, Naruto, espero que pronto mejores¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer Ramen?-.

-Me encantaría, peor creo que no se a que hora pueda, ya que ahora tenemos que entrevistarnos con la Hokage, para que me explique algunas cosas que no pudo el día de ayer-.

-El maestro volteo a ver a sus ex alumnos con la cara preocupada, lo cual los tres que se encontraban ahí entendieron y negaron con la cabeza- _Creo que apenas le comentaran acerca de el Kyubi, no puedo ver como reacciona, dos veces seguidas no, _bueno, entonces no los interrumpo más, Naruto, iré a buscarte un día de estos para comer juntos-.

-Agradezco sus atenciones, muchas gracias y hasta luego-.

Los cuatro shinobis salieron de la academia con dirección a la torre d el hokage, al entrar no se encontraba nadie afuera, ni siquiera se escuchaba ruido en los alrededores, decidieron tocar para ver si la hokage se encontraba desocupada-.

-Pasen- Se escucho de adentro-.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama, hemos venido como nos lo pidió el día de ayer-.

-Tomen asiento-.

Continuara

Hola de nuevo, bien, espero que les haya gustado, ya que en el próximo empieza la bueno, más bien la acción, espero sus comentarios, cuídense mucho, bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 11**

-Tomen asiento-.

-¿Para qué nos mando llamar Tsunade-sama?-.

-El día de ayer, no terminamos de contarle todo lo relacionado con su vida a Naruto, por esa razón los cite el día de hoy-.

En la cara de los acompañantes del kitsune, se podía distinguir un sentimiento de tristeza, ya que sabían a que parte de su vida se refería la Hokage que debería retomar.

-Comenzaré con contarte acerca de el día en el que te alejaste de nosotros- Suspiro, tomo aire y se dispuso a continuar- En ese entonces, existía una organización llamada Akatsuki, la cual, se encontraba formada por varios renegados de distintas aldeas, ellos buscaban apoderarse de el poder de algunos ninjas que tenían en su poder a una de las nueve legendarias bestias con colas, las querían para su beneficio, no les importaba destruir pueblos enteros con tal de conseguir lo que buscaban. Hace dos años, tu te encontrabas demasiado enojado, uno de ellos, el líder de la organización, había asesinado a tu maestro, al cual apreciabas de sobremanera, un escuadrón compuesto de los ninjas mas capacitados, fueron enviados a buscar a esos tipos, en el cual te encontrabas tú- Mirando su cara que en ese momento se encontraba seria, escuchando la explicación- Te enfrentaste sólo al líder mientras los demás se encargaban de neutralizar a los otros dos que quedaban, cuando estaban a punto de ayudarte tu les dijiste que no era necesario, y les pediste que se refugiaran, cuando todos se encontraban lejos de el alcance de sus ataques, un estruendo les atrajo hacia donde te encontrabas, al llegar se encontraron con la entrada destrozada, cuando por fin pudieron entrar, sólo encontraron el cuerpo de tu oponente, pero ni un rastro de tu presencia-.

-Después de eso, todos estuvimos buscándote por un largo tiempo, hasta que después de dos años dimos contigo- Terminó Sakura la información proporcionada por su maestra-.

-Así es, el día de ayer, Kakashi se quedo para informarme acerca de la misión, me comento sobre lo que lograron descubrir mientras se encontraban en la aldea de la luz-.

-¿Y qué es lo que pudieron descubrir?-.

-Verás Naruto, la vez que se realizó el último combate entre rostros en el dojo, Ino y yo utilizamos una d e nuestras técnicas para poder entrar en tu mente, al hacer esto, pudimos descubrir que dentro de tu mente se encuentra un sello que impide que tus recuerdos regresen, al igual que tu chacra se ve limitado severamente-.

-Con la cara más seria que nunca se le ha podido ver, y con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro- pero, si lo que dicen es cierto, ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer eso?-.

-Creemos que fue el líder de la organización llamado Pein, lo que creemos es que te impuso ese sello para que tu poder no fuera de nadie más y también para que tu mismo lo ignoraras-.

-¿Y por qué?, yo no era más que un simple ninja-.

-Bien, como te dije, ellos buscaban el poder de los contenedores de la legendarias bestia con colas-.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunto ya harto de no entender completamente nada de lo que la Hokage quería darle a entender-.

-Volvió a suspirar- _Esto es lo más duro de explicar, _pues veras, hace 17 años, uno de esas bestias ataco la aldea, era el más poderoso de todas ellas, el demonio de nueve colas, Kyubi no youko, el Hokage de esa época, Yondaime Hokage, logro enfrentarlo, pero no pudo ganarle, no teniendo otro remedio, tuvo que sellarlo dentro de un recién nacido, el niño sobrevivió pero el Yondaime murió-Viendo la reacción del rubio- Ese niño Naruto- Siendo interrumpida-.

-Soy yo cierto- ganando cuatro pares de ojos sobre el, todos se sorprendieron de que comprendiera todo- Por esa razón, me puso ese sello, por esa razón seguramente murió mi maestro, por protegerme, por esa razón, mi chacra se encuentra restringido para mi, ¿no es así Hokage-sama?-.

-Naruto…-.

-Creo que me siento un poco cansado, regresaré a mi casa, con su permiso Hokage-sama-.

-Esta bien, pero el día de mañana tendrás que regresar, necesitamos planear como deshacernos de tu sello-.

-Como usted diga- Retirándose después de realizar una reverencia-.

-Reaccionando después de un rato- No podemos dejarlo ir solo, en la aldea aún no saben que ha regresado-.

-No te preocupes por eso, Shizune se ha encargado de anunciar su llegada, lo que me preocupa es dejarlo solo, no sabemos como puede tomar las cosas-.

-No se preocupa Hokage-sama, en seguida nos reuniremos con él-.

-Creo que será mejor eso-.

-Con su permiso- Los tres shinobis se dirigieron en búsqueda de nuestro rubio protagonista, mientras el se encontraba caminado por las calles algo solitarias de la aldea de Konoha-.

-_Esto es muy extraño, me siento raro, seguramente la gente me odiaba por la culpa de esa cosa, por lo menos ya he llegado a mi casa, podré reflexionar acerca de esto-._

Estando dentro de su casa, se sentó en uno de sus sillones, los pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, cuando la puerta comenzó a sacarlo de ellos al dejarse escuchar varios ruidos, alguien estaba tocando, y por educación más que por ganas se levanto a atenderla, al abrirla se encontró con tres caras que lo observaban preocupadas-.

-Ho…hola Naruto, ¿podemos pasar?- El rubio se limitó a hacerse a un lado, dándoles a entender que podían entrar-Naruto, no sabemos que decirte para que te sientas mejor-.

-Naruto-kun, no te desanimes onegai, estamos aquí para darte nuestro apoyo-.

-Suspirando- No se que pensar, me agrado la idea de que era un ninja fuerte, pero no esperaba que lo fuera por tener a esa cosa viviendo dentro de mi, no se que sentir en estos momentos, no quisiera estar viviendo esto, en estos desearía nunca haberme enterado quien soy en realidad,

creo que no me siento digno de estar en este lugar-.

-No digas eso dobe, eres una persona muy especial-Viendo que estaba a punto de verse débil delante de el cambio lo que iba a decir- Para ellas claro, al igual que para muchas personas que te tomaron un enorme cariño, además te equivocas, eras un ninja fuerte, y tienes un placer enorme al decir e so, por que nunca utilizaste el poder de el kyubi, eras fuerte debido a tu entrenamiento, inclusive ahora, estas limitado de tu chacra y aún así, te has podido enfrentar a mí, que ahora soy un jounin, cuando tu ni siquiera te habías convertido en chunnin en el momento en el que desapareciste-.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Uchiha-san, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-.

-Retiraré mi comentario si vuelves a llamarme así, dime Sasuke somos a- Volviendo a interrumpirse el mismo- digo, somos compañeros de equipo, o al menos lo éramos-.

-jajaja, Sasuke-kun, en verdad quiso decir que eran amigos- Viendo que su novio se había volteado con un leve sonrojo- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?, seguro estarás hambriento ya que no hemos comido nada en todo el día, y se el lugar exacto en el que te sentirás a gusto, era un lugar al cual solías ir todos los días a comer-.

-Que buena idea Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, esto te regresará tu ánimo, te va a encantar ese lugar- Diciendo esto tomaron de la mano a Naruto y lo llevaron en dirección al Ichiraku ramen-.

-Bien hemos llegado-.

-¿Y que es lo que venden en este local Sakura-chan?-.

-Lo que te encantaba comer dobe, Ramen-.

-Ven Naruto-kun, te encantara el ramen que aquí preparan-.

Al llegar, tomaron asiento en los bancos que se encontraban en el establecimiento, y comenzaron a pedir su orden.

-Buenas tardes señor- Saludo educadamente Para llamar la atención del señor que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos- Podría tomar nuestra orden-.

-Enseguida-Volteando hacia sus comensales- ¿En qué puedo…? Naruto? , oh es un milagro verte, apenas nos hemos enterado de que habías regresado, no sabes cuanto gusto me da el verte de nueva cuenta, para que veas, la cuenta de este día va por cuenta de la casa, pidan lo que quieran-. 

-Muchas gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho- Después de que hubieran comido, se pusieron de pie, y se disponían a marchar- Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, con su permiso- Salio del establecimiento-.

-Naruto, tenemos que irnos, el día d e mañana, tendremos una misión muy temprano, tenemos que descansar, nos veremos, en la tarde-.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan, nos veremos, hasta luego Sasuke-.

-Hmp, nos veremos dobe- Así se fueron hacia la casa de Sakura-.

-Hinata-chan, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-.

-Si, Naruto-kun, por favor- Comenzando a caminar- Sabes Naruto-kun, me gustaría que el día d e mañana, me acompañaras al entrenamiento de mi primo, en su equipo se encuentra una de las personas de las que te contamos, con el te podrías enfrentar en una lucha de taijitsu-.

-Me encantaría hacerlo-.

-Que bien, te buscaré en tu departamento a las 9 de la mañana, ya que ellos comienzan temprano-.

-Muy bien, te estaré esperando ansioso-.

-Ya hemos llegado, esta es mi casa- Señalando su enorme mansión- Te veré mañana Naruto-kun- Dándole un beso rápido y entrando a su casa-.

-Caminando hacia su departamento- Creo que este ha sido un día muy largo y pesado-Suspirando- No se que es lo que voy a hacer, no se que es lo que le diré a mi padre y a mis hermanos cuando vuelva a verlos, no tengo ni idea si debo regresar a vivir con ellos o quedarme aquí- Mientras iba pensando, se dirigió hacia el bosque hasta llegar cerca de un río- Genial, creo que me ha perdido, no recuerdo haber estado aquí, y no recuerdo como es que llegue- Cuando estaba dispuesto a caminar para buscar la salida de ese lugar, dos sombras le impidieron el paso- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-¿Acaso ya no nos recuerda joven Tao?, nosotros somos los que le entregamos los pergaminos para que aprendiera algunas técnicas -.

-Si si, los recuerdo, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que no pertenecían a esta aldea-.

-Exactamente, no somos de este lugar, pero hemos venido a comprobar que es lo que ha avanzado desde hace año y medio-.

-Creo que gracias a ustedes he mejorado mucho, pero ¿para qué quieren saberlo?-.

-Nuestro jefe nos ha enviado, parece ser que falta poco para que se vuelva a enfrentar a usted, y quiere comprobar que este tiempo que le dio para mejorar no haya sido una perdida de tiempo-Comento el segundo hombre que había permanecido cayado hasta el momento-.

-¿De que hablan?, no entiendo nada de lo que me dicen-.

-Claro, no tienes recuerdos de lo que paso hace dos años, por eso no entiendes de lo que te estamos hablando, pero no te preocupes, falta poco para que lo entiendas-.

-Bueno no importa, tenemos que comprobar que has avanzado en tu fuerza, si no lo hacemos rápido nuestro jefe se enfadara- Diciendo esto, desapareció de la vista del rubio junto con su otro compañero-.

-_Demonios, ahora que hago, no soy bueno siguiendo su energía, o chacra como ellos le llaman, esto no me gusta nada-_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho detrás suyo una voz-.

-Parece ser que aún no ha mejorado-.

-Pero será divertido, por lo menos- Comenzaron a enfrentarlo-.

Los dos ninjas comenzaron a lanzar ataques uno tras otro, los cuales Naruto apenas y podía detener-.

-Creo que ustedes son los que han mejorado desde aquel día en el que nos enfrentamos-Comento Naruto-.

-Jaja, es lo que crees, solo hemos mejorado un poco, ese día sólo decidimos pelear utilizando menos de la mitad de nuestras habilidades, ya que en ese momento no debíamos lastimarte, si no, darte esos pergaminos para que te preparas -.

-¿Por qué?-. 

-Por la simple razón de que nuestro jefe lo ordenó, verás aquel día que se te puso el sello, mi jefe nos ordenó buscarte, teníamos que entregarte aquellos pergaminos, la razón, que tuvieras una buena condición en el momento en el que se acerque su enfrentamiento-.

-¿Quién diablos se supone que es su jefe?-.

-Creo que han sido suficientes palabras, es hora de terminar, recuerda que el jefe dijo que si era débil podíamos matarlo nosotros mismos-.

-Tienes razón, es hora de acabar con el chiquillo-.

_-Creo que es hora de demostrarles lo que he aprendido, no pienso dejarme vencer, después de todo se supone que soy un ninja- _Comenzó a mover sus manos haciendo una secuencia de sellos que apenas fueron visibles, pues sus manos se movían muy rápido- Es hora de agradecer por el entrenamiento que me brindaron, Suiton: Suitaihou no Jutsu (Bala de cañón de agua)-Terminó su frase con esta técnica, la cual los otros shinobis esquivaron fácilmente, saltando hacia el aire- Esto es lo que esperaba, no pensé que enfrentarme a ustedes fuera tan fácil-.

-Aún en el aire- No podrás vencernos con las técnicas que nosotros te facilitamos, mocosos-.

-No me subestimen, no soy tan ingenuo como para intentar eso, ahora verán- Mientras comenzaba a realizar s ellos- Esta es una de las técnicas que logre crear por mi cuenta, katon: kazan kami no ryū (dios dragón de magma)-Lanzando un enorme dragón de fuego hacia sus adversarios que no pudieron esquivarlo pues se encontraban cayendo-.

-Creo que he terminado con ellos- Viendo caer los cuerpos de los ninjas, pero al momento de caer, uno de ellos se desvaneció en humo- ¿Pero que rayos?- Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir a otro aprisionándolo de atrás-.

-Creo que si has progresado, pero te resulta difícil identificar a un bunshin,-.

-¿Bunshin?-.

-Eras el maestro del kage bunshin y no puedes reconocerlo, ni siquiera sabes que es esa técnica, eres patético-.

-Seré una persona patética, pero acabo de derrotar a tu compañero-.

-Eso es por que el era el más débil de los dos, además de que lo tomaste por sorpresa, no creas que conmigo será lo mismo-.

-No te preocupes, aún me faltan algunas técnicas por mostrar-Dicho lo último, tomo al ninja que se encontraba detrás de él de la mano aplicando una llave de karate mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano- Recuerda que soy experto en artes marciales, lo que aumenta mi taijutsu-.

-Levantándose- No lo olvido, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, pero ahora me las pagaras- Sacando varios shurikens que comenzó a lanzarle, y desapareciendo después de lanzar el último, apareciendo unos metros atrás de el rubio- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Tratando de tomar desapercibido a este-.

-Creo que ahora tu me subestimas-Comenzando a realizar sellos y volteando para encarar el ataque- Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica del gran muro de agua)- Un gran muro de agua se formo entre el y la técnica de fuego que se acercaba a el, antes de que el muro desapareciera, se presento frente a él y comenzó a atacarle con una serie de puños y patadas hasta que lo dejo en el suelo-.

-No puede ser, eres un estúpido, además, la mayoría de tu chacra esta sellado, no puede ser que hayas creado esas técnicas-.

-Si, soy un tonto, y mi chacra se encuentra sellado, pero aún así pude vencerte, y manipular mi poder para crearlas, pero, creo que es hora de terminara contigo, creo que ese es el trabajo de un ninja- Creando sellos para realizar su ataque- Katon: Goukakyuu no- Pero antes de terminarla es interrumpido-.

- Detente-.

-Dejando su ataque sin terminar y volteando hacia la persona que lo interrumpió- ¿Quién eres?, si eres uno de sus amigos, no me dejaré vencer aunque nuevamente sean dos-De pronto vio que detrás de la persona se acercaban otras tres, se puso en forma de ataque- Bueno, aunque sean cinco, daré mi mejor batalla ante ustedes-.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?-.

-¿Naruto?, ¿ustedes son de esta aldea?-Viéndolos detenidamente-Un momento, tu te pareces a Hinata-chan-.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?, Neji es el primo de Hinata- Hablo la chica que había llegado-.

-Entonces, no son enemigos, bueno, entonces continuaré con lo que estaba- Regresando su vista hacia el ninja- Ya no esta, se ha escapado, no puede ser-.

-¿De quién hablas Naruto-kun?-.

-De el ninja que estaba aquí-.

-Naruto- Se escucho una voz que se acercaba- ¿Te encuentras bien?, he sentido tu chacra en este lugar, parecía que te encontrabas en problemas-.

-Kakashi-san, muchas gracias por venir, y si tenia problemas, dos ninjas vinieron a atacarme, eran los mismos que me proporcionaron los pergaminos para practicar las técnicas, estaba a punto de derrotar al último cuando ellos me interrumpieron, parece que me conocen-Volteando hacia los mencionados- Por desgracia mientras me trataba d e defender pues pensaba que eran enemigos, el otro escapo-.

-Kakashi, mi eterno rival, me gustaría que nos explicaras que es lo que ha pasado, y por que Naruto-kun no nos reconoció-.

-Muy bien Gai, pero primero, Naruto ellos son Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten y Gai, shinobis de Konoha, y antes de explicarles lo que pasa, creo que es necesario ir con la Godaime para que se explique esto-.

-Muy bien Kakashi-san, pero creo que no podré seguirlos a pie, he gastado mi chacra en defenderme, y creo que no tengo fuerzas suficientes, lo siento- Cayendo al piso inconciente-.

-Naruto, esto ya me lo temía, Lee, por favor lleva a Naruto hacia el despacho de Hokage-sama, nosotros te seguiremos-.

-Hai sensei-.

-Kakashi-sensei, tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos-.

-Si Neji, pero antes, tenemos que ir con la Hokage-.

0000000000=000000000=00000000000=000000=000000=000

Hola de nuevo, espero que no los haya decepcionado con el capitulo, es que no soy bueno narrando peleas, creo que ya se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?, pero espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios, y les agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron un review el capitulo anterior, disculpen por no contestarlo, les prometo que haré lo posible por contestar e l siguiente, cuídense mucho, nos veremos.


	12. Chapter 12

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 12**

Habían llegado al hospital de Konoha, los cinco ninjas se encontraban en la habitación donde Naruto descansaba, se encontraban en completo silencio, hasta que Neji lo rompió.

-Creo que es momento de que nos explique que es lo que ha pasado Kakashi-sensei, llegamos despues de un mes de una larga misión, y al entrar en la aldea, encontramos una batalla , y para sorpresa de nosotros, la persona implicada e4s Naruto, quien se supone se encontraba muerto desde hace dos años-.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei, además de que cuando decidimos acercarnos trata de atacarnos, y no sabia nuestros nombres-.

-Lo que dice Lee es cierto, Kakashi, explícanos esto-.

-Muy bien Gai- Tomando aire- Hace unos cuantos días, Sasuke y un equipo fueron a una misión a la aldea de la luz, para su sorpresa, en e se lugar se encontraron a Naruto, quien para desgracia de todos nosotros, había perdido la memoria, lo convencimos de venir con nosotros y así es como se encuentra de regreso-.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei, eso es muy bueno, pero creo que, aún no nos explica, como es que se volvió tan fuerte, y como es que consiguió esas técnicas-.

-Bueno ten-Ten, eso es por que….- Su frase fue cortada de golpe, por el ruido de la puerta abrirse mostrando a una Tsunade agitada- _Kami, gracias por mandarla, no sabia que contestarles-._

-Kakashi, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?, me entere que habían ingresado a Naruto, ¿por qué esta inconciente?-.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto se ha enfrentado contra una persona, y parece ser que ha gastado todo su chacra, hasta el punto de quedar inconciente-.

-Disculpa Kakashi, pero no se enfrentó a uno solo, por descuido de nosotros uno se ha escapado-.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- Dijo con un tono de enfado-.

-Verá Tsunade-sama- Comenzó Ten-ten- Nosotros acabábamos de llegar d e nuestra misión, cuando nos percatamos que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea dentro del bosque, nos mantuvimos escondidos pues no sabíamos quienes eran los involucrados, cuando pudimos reconocer a Naruto-kun, el ya había derrotado a uno de ellos, entonces decidimos acercarnos para ayudarlo, pero al sentirnos cerca se puso en posición de defensa y trato de atacarnos, pero cuando vio nuestras bandanas en la frente, ya era demasiado tarde, el otro individuo ya había desaparecido-.

-Comprendo- Viendo hacia Naruto, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver como este comenzaba a abrir los ojos- ¡Naruto!, has despertado, es increíble que lo hayas hecho, no tienes suficiente chacra como para poder levantarte- Pero fue detenida en su abrazo hacia el rubio por la mano de este- ¿pero que pasa?-.

-Mirándola directamente a la cara- No soy el mocoso, así que te agradecería que te separaras de mí, claro si no quieres terminar muerta-.

-Tsunade-sama, el es...-.

-Si kakashi, se quien es- Volteando hacia el equipo de Gai- Les agradecería que nos dejaran solos, además es demasiado tarde y aún deben presentar su informe, Shizune se encuentra en mi despacho ella los atenderá-.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- Contesto todo el equipo y salieron de la habitación-.

-Bien, creo que los estorbos se han ido, así que es momento de actuar-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Bien, como ahora el chico se ha quedado sin chacra, puedo tomar control de su cuerpo, así que es hora de terminar con este sello-.

-¿Entonces usted la romperá solo, Kyubi, no se supone que su poder s e encuentra sellado?-.

-Claro que yo sólo no puedo romper el sello, después de descansar esto días solo he podido acumular el chacra suficiente como para igualar a un jounin avanzado, así que necesitaré de todo el poder posible, claro, de aquellas personas que puedan entrar en la mente de este chiquillo-.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa repentina desición?-.

-Ya han comenzado a atacar al chico, no tardarán en localizarlo nuevamente y matarnos a ambos-.

-¿De quienes se refiere?-.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, cuando el chico recuerde el mismo se los dirá, por ahora, quiero que llamen el chico Uchiha y a la rubia que entro junto con el en la mente de este cabeza dura, creo que el chico que se encuentra escuchando puede ir por ellos, ¿no es verdad Hyuga?-Mirando hacia la puerta, al momento de hacerlo, esta se abre y deja ver a un Neji serio en medio de esta-.

-Neji, nunca pensé que tu fueras capaz de desobedecerme, recibirás un castigo por escuchar conversaciones privadas-.

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama, pero no me quede tranquilo al ver a Naruto, gracias al Byakugan pude ver que su chacra era extraño, solo tenía en su cuerpo chacra rojo, y eso me preocupo, pensé que podría tratarse de Kyubi, y no creí conveniente dejarlos solos si era verdad-.

-Jajaja, creo que este tipo es demasiado inteligente, se ha dado cuenta que era yo el que tomo el control del chico, pero creo que eso no importa, lo que ahora importa es que este chico vaya por los demás, no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos acabar con este sello-.

-Ya lo has escuchado neji, ve en busca de Sasuke e Ino, diles que es importante que vengan d e inmediato-.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- Y desapareció en una bola de humo-.

-Bien, creo que tomaré un descanso en los que esos ninjas aparecen, no creo conveniente gastar el chacra que tengo esperando a que se dignen llegar- Dicho esto los ojos de Naruto tomaron un color azul, y después se cerraron, quedando este recostado en la cama-.

-¿Qué opinas de esto kakashi?-.

-No lo se Hokage-sama, no lo se, hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás para ver que es lo que el zorro tienen planeado-.

-Tienes razón-.

Casi una hora después.

-Ya se han tardado mucho- Y como convocándolos con las palabras, aparecieron frente a ella cinco figuras- Muy bien Neji, pero sólo tenias que buscar a Sasuke y a Ino, no cargar también con sakura y Shikamaru-.

-Lo siento, pero no quisieron quedarse, alegando que los acompañarían a aunque yo me interfiriera entre ellos-.

-Viendo Naruto dormido- ¿Qué ha pasado Tsunade-sama, por qué Naruto se encuentra inconciente?-.

-Eso no importa Sakura-Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el susodicho- Creo que ya es hora de que despiertes, ya han llegado-.

-Levantándose- Han tardado demasiado, comenzaba a dormir-.

-Como te atreves, hemos estado muy ocupados, eres muy inconciente Naruto, al habernos llamado, me preocupaste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, pero como veo que ahora estas conciente y sentado por tu propia cuenta , me las pagaras- Abalanzando su brazo para pegarle en la cabeza, pero es detenida por la mano de Naruto-.

-Apretando su mano con mucha fuerza- Yo no soy el chiquillo, no me dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima, entendiste, estúpida mortal-.

-Soltando su mano- Entiendo, tu no eres Naruto, lo siento-.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de comenzar, Uchiha, Hatake, Yamanaka, los esperare dentro de la mente de este chico, dense prisa, o lo pagaran por hacerme esperar por más tiempo- Cayendo acostado en la cama-.

-Pero que mal carácter, que bien que no es Naruto, si no me encargaba de darle su merecido- Realizando sellos-Protege mi cuerpo Shikamaru o cuando despierte me las pagaras, Shinten shin no jutsu-Cayendo en los brazos de este-.

-Mendokuse-.

-Es mi turno, enseguida regreso Sakura- Activando su sharingan-.

-Yo, es mi turno- Destapando su ojo izquierdo mostrando el sharingan-.

-Me pregunto, ¿para qué los habrá llamado el kyubi?-.

-Seguramente debe de tener la respuesta para romper el sello de Naruto, ¿no es así hokage-sama?-.

-Esta no respondió, se limito a ver los cuerpos delante suyo-_Espero que esto sea algo bueno-._

**En la mente de Naruto**

Enfrente de los tres, se encontraba Un Naruto con ojos rojos dirigiéndoles una mirada seria

-Ya es hora de comenzar-.

-¿Qué vamos a comenzar?-.

-La ruptura del sello jovencita-.

-¿Cómo?, nosotros nos somos lo suficientemente fuertes como hacerlos solos-.

-Jajaja un Uchiha dudando de su propia habilidad, no creí verlo- Dejando de reír- Ahora no se encuentran ustedes solos, Hatake y yo los apoyaremos, además, mientras los estaba esperando, comencé a debilitarlo un poco, ahora será más fácil, así que síganme que hay que terminar con esto cuanto antes, no estoy acostumbrado a convivir con humanos, a excepción de el mocoso- Dando vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el sello-.

Al poco rato de comenzar a caminar, el pasillo se volvió oscuro, se acercaban cada vez más.

-Hemos llegado- Anunció la voz de Kyubi- Es momento de comenzar, concentren todo su chacra en el sello- Comenzando el ha hacer lo que había dicho-.

-Esta me las pagará este dobe- Comenzando a concentrar su chacra-.

-Cuando despierte le exigiré que me lleve de compras como pago por mi chacra-

_-Muy bien sensei, esto es por usted-._

Poco a poco el sello comenzaba a debilitarse, apenas llevaban rotos dos de los cinco picos del sello, cuando Ino comento-.

-Creo que mi chacra comienza a debilitarse, no podré seguir por más tiempo-.

-Son unos inútiles, soporten un poco más, concentren todo su chacra, lo romperemos de una buena vez-.

-Esta bien- Se comenzó a formar una enorme esfera de chacra alrededor del sello, cortesía de los cuatro ninjas, la cual comenzó a destrozar el sello frente a las caras de sorpresa de tres de ellos-.

-Es suficiente, con esto desaparecerá, pueden salir, entes de que la energía los alcance-.

-Esta bien- Comenzando a desaparecer-.

-Muy bien gaki, es tu turno de protegernos-.

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto**

-Abriendo sus ojos- Definitivamente le cobraré por mi chacra, estoy muy débil-.

-Recobrando el sentido- Creo que hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo-.

-Sasuke-kun, has vuelto-.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?-.

-Hemos roto el sello, ahora es cuestión de que Naruto recuperé la conciencia y…-Es interrumpido por un grito de dolor-.

-Abriendo los ojos y sentándose- ¡NO te atrevas maldito bastardo!, ¡No te lo permitiré!- Mirando hacia todas direcciones-.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?-.

-Viendo en dirección de la voz que lo llamó y poniendo una cara de sorpresa- ¿Tsunade-bachan?- Al decir esto quedó nuevamente inconciente-.

-¿Por qué reaccionó así Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto Sakura-.

-No lo se Sakura, no lo se- Mirándolo preocupada-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola!, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, al fin han roto el sello, a partir de ahora, el misterio se irá descubriendo, se sabrá el por qué realmente se le puso el sello a Naruto, bueno, hasta ahí les digo, espero sus comentarios sobre es capitulo, y nos veremos en el siguiente, gracias por sus comentarios.

Matta ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 13**

La luz del sol comenzaba a alumbrar la habitación pegándole en la cara. Despertó, se había quedado dormida junto al rubio, quien aún se encontraba dormido, mientras lo observaba, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Flash back

Naruto acababa de quedar inconciente después de que el sello se hubiese roto, en la habitación se encontraban todos mirando sorprendidos al rubio.

-¿Por qué reaccionó así Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto Sakura-.

-No lo se Sakura, no lo se- Mirándolo preocupada-.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una exhausta pelinegra que se encontraba de pie en esta.

-Notando que todos se le quedaron viendo, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo profundo- Go-gomen, no debí interrumpir de esta manera, pe…pero me entere de que Naruto-kun se encuentra en este lugar y he venido para saber como se encuentra- Mirando hacia el antes mencionado -¡¡Naruto-kun!!- corriendo hacia él- ¿Qué ha pasado Hokage-sama?-.

-Es una historia un poco larga Hinata, pero en resumen, el sello de Naruto ha desaparecido-.

-Pe…pero ¿cómo?-.

-Creo que no es momento de contestarte, es demasiado tarde, es hora de retirarse Naruto debe de descansar para recuperar fuerzas-.

-Me quedaré con él, por favor permítame quedarme con él para cuidarlo-.

-Mira a la ojiblanco a asiente- Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que suceda lo reportaras en seguida a cualquier enfermera para que me llame-.

-Hai Hokage-sama -.

-Bien, los demás salgan ahora mismo- Siendo seguida afuera de la habitación por los demás, a excepción de el Hyuga-.

-Mirando a el chico- Gracias por avisarme Neji-nisan-.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, se lo importante que es Naruto para usted- Sin más salio de la habitación-.

-Volteando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio- Naruto-kun, espero que te encuentres bien-.

Fin del flash back

-Tocando su rostro- Naruto-kun- Al pronunciar su nombre, los ojos del rubio comenzaron a abrirse, causando en la ojiblanco una gran emoción- ¡Naruto-kun!- Dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia él y comenzaba a abrazarlo- Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien, no sabes lo preocupada que me encontraba-.

-Su rostro mostraba un leve toque carmín, combinado con una expresión de sorpresa- Gra..Gracias Hinata-chan, pero, ¿podrías decirme donde me encuentro?-.

-Estas en el hospital Naruto-kun-.

-¿En el hospital?, ¿ustedes están bien?, ¿qué pasó con la cueva?, ¿qué paso con aka…-Se interrumpió el mismo- Hinata-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital?- Tomándola con fuerza de sus brazos y mirándola con cara de preocupación-.

-Naruto-kun, creo que será mejor que valla por Tsunade-sama, en seguida regreso- Saliendo corriendo- _No puede ser, me pregunto sobre lo de la cueva, eso paso hace dos años, esto esta mal debo encontrar a Tsunade-sama- _Se detuvo precipitadamente al llegar a la recepción del hospital, pues en al puerta se encontraba la Godaime, quien en ese momento se encontraba entrando en el lugar- ¡Hokage-sama!, por favor venga conmigo, Naruto-kun acaba de despertar y esta muy raro-.

-¿Qué dices Hinata?, vayamos de inmediato- Pocos segundos después se encontraban entrando en la habitación del rubio- ¡Naruto!-.

-Girando su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz- ¡Tsunade-obachan!, que bueno que has venido, quiero que me digas, cuantos días he estado en el hospital por favor- Mirándola suplicante-.

-Naruto, por kami, apenas ayer entraste aquí, no se por que me lo preguntas-.

-Bien, esto es bueno, creo que ese tonto no logro su técnica después de todo- Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo-.

-¿Qué has dicho Naruto?-.

-Nada, Bueno quisiera saber ¿cómo me encontraron?, digo, no era tan fácil entrar en la cueva pues la entrada se encontraba destruida, por cierto, ¿cómo es que no tengo ninguna herida después de esa batalla?, mi cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado después de pelear en contra de Pein- Mirándola buscando una explicación-.

-Poniendo una cara llena de tristeza- Pensé que algo como esto podía llegar a pasar- Mirándolo seriamente- Naruto, creo que estas confundido, lo que sucedió con akatsuki pasó hace dos años, en este momento te encuentras en el hospital por que el día de ayer pudimos romper el sello que bloqueaba tu memoria-.

-En shock- e…estas bromeando ¿verdad?, eso no puede ser cierto, no, no puede ser, yo debía impedirlo-.

-¿Qué es lo que debías impedir?, explícate Naruto- Ordenó la hokage-.

-Tsunade-bachan, por favor necesito que venga Sasuke, pídele que venga, necesito decirles algo muy importante-.

-Esta bien Naruto, enseguida mandaré a alguien a buscarlo, Hinata- Dirigiéndose hacia esta- Quédate con él, creo que debes explicarle algunas cosas, en seguida regresaré junto con Uchiha-Saliendo-.

-¿Eh?, Hinata, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- Mirando hacia la pelinegra, causando en esta un enorme sonrojo-.

-Eh etto, Na...Naruto-kun, cre…creo que no es nada importante, _creo que no es momento de decirle que somos novios ahora, de cualquier forma, se que ya que ha recuperado sus recuerdos no sentirá lo mismo por mi, volverá a estar enamorado de Sakura-san-_Pensaba para si-.

-_Ahora que lo noto, Hinata tiene su cabello más largo, se ve más hermosa de lo que recordaba, hablando de recordar, tengo que hablar contigo bola de pelo, ¿por qué no puede recordar lo que ha pasado en estos dos años, que dicen han pasado?-._

**-Ja, gaki, por lo menos, salúdame ¿no?, han pasado dos años desde la última vez que hablamos-.**

_-Bien, bien, hola, estúpido zorro, ¿ahora me puedes contestar mi pregunta?-._

**-Como siempre, eres muy impaciente, bien, creo que la posible respuesta sea, no se , tal vez, no puedes recordar por que, YO E STOY RETENIENDO TUS RECUERDOS- **Le grito-.

-¿QUÉ- Grito, pero no lo hizo en su mente, causando que a la Hyuga casi le de un infarto al sorprenderse por el grito-.

-¿Qué pasa naruto-kun?-.

-Ah, lo siento Hinata, lo que pasa es…. que estaba …hablando con alguien, y me… dijo algo muy estúpido-.

-¿Es…estabas hablando con Kyubi-sama?, si es así, por favor dale las gracias de mi parte-.

-¿Eh?-.

-So…solo hazlo onegai-.

-Hai, _bien bola de pelo, ya al has escuchado, ahora explícame que es eso de que estas reteniendo mis recuerdos-._

**-Eso, los estoy reteniendo, debido a que el sello se ha roto, tu poder y el mió estaba regresando al lugar que debía ocupar, he retenido tus recuerdos de estos dos años por que sería una recarga muy grande para que lo soportaras, ya que ahora tu chacra esta terminando de regresar a tu cuerpo-. **

_-Ahora que lo dices, mi cuerpo se siente raro, debe ser por el chacra que mencionas, peor de todas maneras, regrésame los recuerdos, siento que debo enterarme de algo muy importante-._

**-Si lo hago, puede que tu cuerpo sufra más presión-.**

_-TU SOLO HAZLO-._

**-Esta bien, pero luego no me eches la culpa si tu cuerpo no lo resiste-**Dicho esto, comenzó a concentrarse-**Kai-.**

Fuera de la mente de Naruto, Hinata se encontraba viéndolo, de pronto, el rubio comenzó a gritar y a agarrarse la cabeza-.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué te ocurre?- Mientras lo trataba de tranquilizar-.

-Abriendo la puerta- Bien Naruto ya hemos llegado- Viendo al rubio tocarse la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?-.

-No lo se, me dijo que iba a hablar con kyubi-sama, y después de un rato comenzó a gritar- De pronto el ruido cesó, el rubio bajo sus manos y se quedó viendo a los presentes-.

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?-.

-Sakura-chan, si, creo que a estoy bien, _maldito zorro, podrías haberlo hecho menos doloroso, ¿no crees?-._

**-Tú fuiste el que quiso-.**

-Genial, maldito zorro-.

-¿Naruto?-.

-Ah, lo siento, es que estaba hablando con esa cosa, el idiota retenía mis recuerdos y lo obligue para que los regresara, pero en fin, lo que tenemos que hablar-.

-¿Nos explicarás que fue lo que pasó en la cueva?-.

-Hai, por esa razón, quise que viniera Sasuke teme, es algo importante lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, pero antes-Volteando a ver a la quinta-Tsunade-bachan quisiera que me dijeras una cosa- .

-¿Cuál cosa quieres saber Naruto?-.

-Lo que quiero que me digas es- Tomando la mano de Hinata que se encontraba junto a él, causando en esta un sonrojo- Lo que quiero saber es- Levantando el rostro para encontrar el de la hokage- El nombre de mi padre-.

Tsunade quedó en shock, jamás se espero que Naruto le pidiera eso, no sabia que es lo que debía hacer, estaba prohibido hablar de eso, en especial hablarlo con Naruto-.

-Naruto, no puedo decírtelo, es algo que no-. Fue interrumpida por la voz del rubio-.

-Genial, con esto confirmas sus palabras-Viéndola de nuevo a los ojos- Es él cierto, él es mi padre, temen que al enterarme de ello actué en contra de la aldea, ¿no es cierto?- Levantándose de la cama y enfrentándola de frente-.

-Nerviosa- No se de que me hablas Naruto-.

-CLARO QUE SABES DE QUE HABLO, él fue mi padre, y no quieren que yo lo sepa- Dijo bajando la mirada-.

-_Naruto_-Pensó para si la godaime- _Creo que ya te has enterado-._

-¿De qué hablas dobe?, ¿quién se supone que es tu padre?-.

-Creo que es momento de contarles lo que pasó el día en el que peleamos contra akatsuki, bien pues ese día después de que ustedes salieron de la cueva-.

Flash back

-Naruto- Volteando hacia él- Prométeme que saldrás con vida de esta pelea- Pedía Sakura a su amigo-.

-Si Na...Naruto-kun pro...Promételo- Ahora decía Hinata-.

-Claro que lo prometo dattebayo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- Mostrando una de sus imborrables sonrisas-.

Gracias a esto todos salieron junto con Kakashi hasta la salida, y lo último que alcanzaron a oír fue.

-Que enternecedor, pero aunque hayas hecho hasta lo imposible por que tus amigos salieran, sabes que cuando acabe contigo también lo haré con esos insectos- Dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro-.

-¡¡Calla!!, tu no harás nada por que ahora mismo acabaré contigo, y vengaré la muerte de Jiraiya-Comenzó a realizar unos cuantos sellos- Kage bunshin no jutsu- Grito el chico al momento de que salían unas cuantas copias de este-.

-No creas que con esto vas a vencerme, ambos estamos agotados por utilizar tanto chacra, pero no me derrotaras con unos simples bunshin- Mirando al Naruto que tenía en frente, de pronto se escucho de tras de él un grito-.

-YA DEBERIAS SABER QUE NO SOY MUY PREDECIBLE- Un Naruto que llevaba en mano el futon rasen shuriken apareció detrás de Pein, el cual no alcanzó a esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno y cayendo al piso muerto al instante- Pein- Acercándose a este- Has recibido tu castigo por haber asesinado a ero-sennin- Se agacho para comprobar que estaba muerto, pero un estruendo le llamó la atención, al girarse hacia donde provenía el ruido, alcanzó a ver como la entrada de la cueva se colapsaba, y en frente de él, se encontraba un hombre- ¿Quién eres?-Le pregunto-.

-¿No me recuerdas?, que mala memoria tienes, soy miembro de Akatsuki, mi nombre es, más bien era Tobi, pelee contra ustedes hace poco, pensaron que me habían derrotado, pero soy inmortal-.

-¿A sí?, y que es lo que quieres, ¿acaso vienes a vengarte de lo que hice hacia tu amigo?, y ¿qué es eso de que tú nombre era Tobi?-.

-Jejeje, en realidad mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, y ellos en realidad no me importaban mucho, solo los use para cubrirme, verás estaba tratando de hacer lo que hace algunos años se me impidió, el destruir el mundo por medio de los biju -.

-¿Y eso a mí que me interesa?, en este momento te eliminaré- Lanzándose en contra de este-.

-No lo creo, ¡¡Sharingan!!- Su doujutsu se activo y atrapó a Naruto en una dimensión paralela, en la cual se encontraba amarrado (no recuerdo como se llama la técnica, es esa en la cual entra Kakashi al enfrentarse contra itachi, la primera vez que van por Naruto, lo siento, si alguien la sabe hágamelo saber, ¡onegai!), enfrente de él se encontraba Madara mirándolo- Creo que no has podido detenerme, ahora soy yo el que te destruirá. Aunque, podría ser indulgente contigo, si aceptas ayudarme a acabar con este lugar llamado tierra , con el poder del zorro que llevas dentro podremos terminar fácilmente con todos los alrededores-.

-Yo nunca te ayudaré, eres un maldito-.

-Bien, creo que debo darte un incentivo para que cooperes conmigo- Comenzó a atacarlo mientras Naruto estaba amarrado, su castigo duró alrededor de dos días (recuerden que con esta técnica un segundo fuera del genjutsu es tres días dentro de este- Creo que es suficiente martirio para ti, solo di que aceptas ayudarme y te dejaré en paz-.

-Apenas con fuerzas para hablar- No me doblegaré ante ti, mejor mátame, no pienso ayudarte-.

-Veo que eres muy persistente, ya se con que te convencerás para ayudarme- Mirándolo- Hace más de quince años, liberé a ese zorro para que terminará

Con la villa de Konoha, pero un estúpido se interpuso en mi camino, antes de que el zorro pudiera terminar con su trabajo, sellándolo dentro de un niño, y ¿sabes cual es la mayor ironía de todo esto?, que no tuvo escrúpulos para sellarlo dentro de un niño, y no en uno cualquiera, si no sello al demonio, dentro de SU PROPIO HIJO, ¿puedes creerlo?-.

Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, el cuarto no fue mi padre-.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, la gente de tu aldea teme decírtelo por miedo a que los traiciones y quieras vengarte de ellos, ahora yo te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo- Mirando como el chico se quedaba pensativo sin saber que decir- ¿Sabes?, se que has destruido la estatua donde se encontraban sellados los ocho bijuus capturados, pero conozco una técnica que puede traer de vuelta a uno de ellos, pero para reunir la suficiente cantidad de chacra para traerlo se necesita bastante tiempo, y como quiero traer de vuelta al más fuerte de ellos, el tiempo será mayor, tal vez poco más de dos años, por lo cual te propongo que te unas a mí, así exterminaremos a todos los que te hicieron sufrir, recuerda que tu padre dio preferencia a esa aldea que a su propio hijo, ¿qué dices?- Silencio por parte del rubio- ¿Sabes?, no se que es lo que vayas a contestar, pero de cualquier manera, si decides ayudar, en un futuro serás de mucha utilidad, y por si no quieres ayudarme, será divertido el tener a un contrincante digno, por esa razón, no te mataré, jugaré contigo un tiempo, te pondré un sello con él cual no podrás usar el chacra del kyubi y mucho del tuyo, así podrás volverte más fuerte, y no me estorbaras mientras realizo lo conveniente-.

-Levantando por fin la mirada y enfrentándolo con esta- ¡NO te atrevas maldito bastardo!, ¡No te lo permitiré!-

-No estas en condiciones para oponerte muchacho- Realizando varios sellos- Desde ahora, tienes poco más de dos años para volverte más fuerte, en caso de que te unas a mí o quieras luchar en mi contra, nos veremos chico-.

-¡NO!- En ese momento, la oscuridad comenzó a rodear su mente-.

Fin flash back

-Naruto-kun- Susurro Hinata-.

-Mirando hacia el rubio- Yo…no se que decir-.

-Solo di lo que es lógico, Madara tenia razón mi padre fue Yondaime Hokage-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo número 13, espero que les haya respondido a algunas dudas que tuvieron en el anterior. ¿Creen que Naruto ayudará a Madara con su plan?, bueno eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos, espero que me dejen comentarios sobre este, por cierto, subiré un nuevo fic llamado "dimensión paralela", espero se den una vuelta por ese también y me dejen un comentario, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Matta ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 14**

Todos los ahí presentes se encontraban en completo silencio, ninguno podía reponerse de la noticia que acababan de recibir, todos entendían lo que sentía Naruto en esos momentos, también comprendían que intentará tomar venganza, especialmente un pelinegro-.

-Creo que ya les he contestado lo que ustedes querían saber, es hora de retirarme- Poniéndose de pie buscando su ropa para cambiarse-.

-Espera un momento Naruto, necesitamos hablar para aclarar algunas cosas-.

-Girando verla, ya con la ropa en sus manos- Creo que las cosas ya las he aclarado y ni siquiera fueron necesarias las palabras, Hokage-sama- Haciendo ademán en las últimas dos palabras- Si necesita saber mi localización, no será que mande a ningún espía a seguirme, estaré en mi casa- Dijo comenzando a salir de la habitación-.

-_Naruto, yo…no quería que lo supieras de esta manera-_Pensaba la líder de la hoja viendo salir a el jinchuriki -.

-Hokage-sama, creo que iremos a alcanzarlo, no es bueno que vaya solo ahora que se encuentra confundido-.

No Sasuke, es mejor que lo dejemos solo, para que piense bien las cosas, aunque será mejor que tenga un poco de compañía- Mirando a Hinata-.

-En tiendo Hokage-sama, con su permiso- sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de su amado-.

-_Naruto, te ayudaré, ya lo verás, es mi turno de apoyarte-_Pensaba el uchiha-.

-Será mejor que vayamos a avisarle a los miembros del consejo sobre lo que nos acaba de contar Naruto- Salió la hokage-.

Mientras ellos se disponían a salir de el hospital, una muchacha de cabello negro azulado, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, ya se acercaba a ese edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento de su novio, subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando hubo legado a la puerta de este toco la puerta, no hubo respuesta, la volvió a tocar, dos tres veces, pero era lo mismo, nadie le respondía-.

-Paree ser que no se encuentra aquí- Pensó por un momento- Creo que ya se donde puedo encontrarle- Echando a correr nuevamente-.

-Se encontraba mirando hacia ningún punto en específico, su mente se encontraba en algún lugar muy alejado de su cuerpo, específicamente dentro de él- Jmh- Suspiró-.

-**-¿Qué piensas hacer gaki?-**le pregunto su inquilino-.

-_No lo sé, es…como si apenas me hubiera enterado de esto, han pasado dos años, pero no he tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre eso, no se que hacer, no se que pensar-._

**-creo que será mejor que tomes una desición lo antes posible, inclusive los demonios tenemos dignidad como para estar jugando de dos bandos, debes decidir, de que lado estarás mocoso -.**

_-Eso lo sé, pero…-_Fue interrumpido-.

**-Creo que dejaremos la plática para después, alguien viene a buscarte-.**

_-Tienes razón-_Volviendo a la realidad- Puedes salir, ya se que te encuentras ahí- Dijo sin cambiar de expresión en su rostro-.

-Saliendo de detrás de un árbol respirando entrecortadamente-Naruto-kun- Le dijo-.

-Volteando a verle- Hinata-chan, no sabía que fueras tú- Cambiando su expresión inmediatamente a una seria- Si la Hokage te ha mandado a que me mantengas vigilado, no es necesario que lo hagas, no pienso hacer nada en contra de Konoha,_ o por lo menos no hasta que haya reflexionado lo suficiente-._

-Acercándose- Ella no me ha enviado naruto-kun, yo vine por que estoy preocupada por ti-Ruborizándose- Recuerda que ahora somos novios-.

-El rubio cambio su expresión a una que demostraba su estado de ánimo- Gomen Hinata-chan, pero, me siento deprimido, no se que es lo que debo hacer-.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él y lo abrazaba cálidamente- Se que tu lo sabrás, y harás lo correcto, no eres una persona vengativa- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

**-**Agradezco la confianza que me tienes, pero en estos momentos me encuentro muy confundido, no sé lo que deseo- Mirándola con cara de tristeza- Él era mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir, yo pensaba en él como alguien muy valiente que sacrificó su vida para salvar a esta aldea, no me importaba que me hubiera usado como el contenedor del kyubi, pensaba que era un honor haber sido elegido por él para este trabajo, pero ahora, no se que pensar-.

-Naruto-kun-.

-¡No le importo sacrificar a su propio hijo!- Levantando al voz- Seguramente él no quería que yo naciera, ¡el no me quería!, por esa razón, me huso a mí- Dijo mientras su cara se perdía en el hombro de la chica-.

-Acariciando la melena rubia- Yo no creo eso Naruto-kun- Ganándose una mirada de duda de parte del mencionado- Verás, yo creo que para él tu eras una persona muy importante, él creyó que serias lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte cargo de eso-.

-¿Tú lo crees?- Preguntó esperanzado-.

-Si Naruto-kun, y creo que hasta el momento no lo has decepcionado, eres una persona grandiosa, que ha sabido llevar esa carga y vivir lo más normal posible- Mirando como la cara de su novio cambiaba- Consideró que tomaras una desición adecuada, creo que Yondaime hokage también estuvo seguro de que lo harías, por eso te encomendó esa misión-.

-Arigato Hinata-chan- Dice mientras la toma dulcemente de la barbilla y acerca sus rustros, rozando sus labios con delicadeza- Ahora veo que en este lugar si hay personas que me aprecian-.

-No debes dudarlo nunca- Dándole un beso nuevamente-.

-¿Sabes?, estaba pensando muy seriamente en regresar con la familia Ikari, después de todo, yo era como un miembro de la familia-.

-No lo hagas Naruto-kun, todos te echaremos de menos, especialmente yo- Aforrándose al cuerpo del rubio-.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré-Tomándola nuevamente de la barbilla- Ahora lo más importante para mi, eres tú- Besándola- _Y el asunto que tengo sin resolver-._

El beso que en un principio era de ternura se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado, hasta él punto de que se recostaron en el pasto, la lengua de Naruto se movía dentro de la boca de Hinata, la cual se encontraba de igual manera en la boca de Naruto. Se separaron para poder tomar aire, sus miradas chocaron, no sabían que decir, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-No sabes cuanto espere para pedirte que fueras mi novia, me alegro que aunque no recordará absolutamente nada, me enamorará nuevamente de ti- Acariciando su mejilla-.

-Yo también estoy feliz de pasará, estuve esperando que me dijeras algo así, desde que íbamos en la academia- Viendo que en la cara de su rubio se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa- Creo que ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?, espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado- Tomando su mano-.

-Estoy mejor cuando tú te encuentras a mi lado-Besándola nuevamente- Es mejor irnos, ya es demasiado tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa- Tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

-Tomando la mano- Gracias Naruto-kun- Comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuga, en el camino, ninguno de los dos hablo, se conformaron con ir tomados de la mano, parecía como si el silencio fuera su mejor amigo en esos momentos, cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta de la mansión, se separaron, Hinata se acerco a darle un beso rápido a su amado- Naruto-kun, sabes que sea la desición que tomes, yo te apoyaré- entrando a la casa, despidiéndose con una mano-.

-_Lo sé Hinata-_Comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de la que venia, y dijo al viento sin cambiar de expresión- Sal de ahí, te note desde que llegue a la casa de Hinata-chan, teme-.

-Saliendo de detrás de un árbol- Veo que te has tranquilizado un poco-.

-Creo que algo-Girando su rostro para ver el de su amigo- Creo que tiene tiempo que no hablamos como amigos, ¿no crees?- Le dirigió una sonrisa-.

-Estas en lo correcto-.

-¿Y que te parece si lo hacemos ahora?-.

-¿Y de qué se supone que quieres hablar?, si es sobre lo que ha ocurrido en estos dos años, mejor pregúntale a Sakura, no soy bueno contando anécdotas- Le dijo-.

-¿Y quien dijo que era sobre eso?- Tomando una actitud seria- Quiero que hablemos de Uchiha Madara, creo que lo que concluyamos con nuestra plática nos servirá a ambos-.

-Esta bien, te veré en tu casa dentro de una hora, tengo que ir a ver a Sakura-.

-Bien, pero no te vayas a entretener mucho, aunque estén comprometidos no es bueno que se junten para "hablar" muy seguido- Haciendo énfasis en la palabra hablar, y poniendo una cara de risa no muy bien contenida, ganándose un golpe por parte de su casi hermano-.

-Se ve que ya recuperaste tus recuerdos, has vuelto a hacer el mismo baka de siempre- Retirándose hacia al casa de la pelirrosa-.

-Me alegra saber que no a cambiado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos- caminando también pero en dirección a su casa-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola!, si, sé que es muy corto, pero la inspiración nada más no me ayudo mucho que digamos, pero igualmente espero que haya satisfecho sus deseos, el siguiente capitulo tratare de compensarles, tratare de hacerlo más largo de lo que normalmente lo hago, sin más me despido, muchas gracias a las personas que dejan su comentario, se los agradezco mucho, matta ne!-.


	15. Chapter 15

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el viento soplaba muy lentamente, el panorama lucia muy llamativo, pero a él no le interesaba, veía por la ventana pero no veía el espectáculo, se encontraba sumido en su mente hablando con cierto ser que todos conocemos.

-Si, ya se lo que quieres decirme, no te preocupes, haré lo que me pides, también es mi decisión-Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, abriéndola de golpe, ahí parado se encontraba de pie un pelinegro, quien se disponía a tocar la puerta, dejando su brazo en el aire- Pasa, te tardaste mucho- Le dijo simplemente-.

-¿Cómo supiste?, ha, bueno no importa- Pasando y tomando asiento cerca de donde se sentaba el rubio- Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es de lo que quieres hablar?-.

-Ya lo sabes Sasuke, quisiera que me cuentes lo que sepas sobre Madara-.

-Realmente no se mucho sobre ese sujeto- Admitió viendo hacia la ventana- Pero ye lo contaré de todas formas- Viéndolo- Después de todo es mi turno de ayudarte- Tomando aire- Lo que llegue a escuchar fue que, ese sujeto fue el fundador de nuestro clan, "uno de los Uchiha más poderosos de todos los tiempos", era así como lo llamaban, parece ser que era amigo de shodaime Hokage- Haciendo una pausa- Después me entere por Itachi que fue el primero en obtener el Mangekyo sharingan, después de eso, no se sabe la razón exacta, pero me enteré que sostuvo una pelea contra el primero en el valle del fin- Haciendo una pausa, y mirando a su amigo- Donde murió- Concluyó-.

-¿Murió?, estas bromeando cierto-.

-Sabes bien que nunca me ha gustado bromear, y menos con algo así- Mirándolo a la cara- De cualquier manera, si por alguna extraña razón hubiera sobrevivido, en estos momentos ya se encontraría muerto, y si no fuera así, su aspecto no sería igual al que presenta, sino el de una anciano a punto de morir-.

-Seguramente usa un jutsu igual al de la vieja para aparentar menos edad, de todos modos no creo que sea tan anciano, de eso no hacen más de diecisiete años- Dijo restándole importancia-.

-¿Diecisiete años?- Comenzando a reír- Creo que no le prestaste demasiada atención a Iruka-sensei en las clases de Historia-.

-¿A qué te refieres?, eso no tiene importancia ahora-.

-Creo que si, Shodaime fue el primer Hokage y el fundador de la aldea, fue el abuela de la actual Hokage-.

-¿El abuelo de la vieja?-.

-Si, este murió cuando Tsunade-sama aún era una niña, y con lo que te acabo de contar es lógico que Madara murió mucho antes, y hace diecisiete años como tú dices-Mirándolo seriamente-_Le recordaré a Tsunade-sama que le de unas cuantas clases de Historia sobre la aldea a este Teme-._

-Eso no puede ser Sasuke- Poniendo una cara de enojo- ¡Eres un maldito embustero, me dijiste que había sido él!- Mirando hacia la nada-.

-Un momento dobe, yo nunca te dije que el hubiera hecho algo, no tienes que reprocharme nada y mucho menos gritarme, si quisiera gritos, estaría en estos momentos con Sakura- Levantándose de su asiento-.

-Viendo los movimientos de su amigo- ¿Are?- Captando el pro que del enojo del pelinegro- Ha, no Sasuke, lo siento, no era para ti, era para el estúpido del zorro- Viendo que este no entendía- Verás, antes de que tú llegaras, estábamos hablando y me contó una historia que me había creído, pero tú acabas de desmentirla-.

-¿Historia?- Tomando asiento nuevamente-.

-Si- Viéndolo a la cara- Dice que hace quince años, cuando atacó la aldea, un sujeto lo liberó de un lugar donde se encontraba encerrado, le dijo que para que fuera completamente libre, debería destruir este lugar, argumentando que la aldea de la hoja ya no era la misma que él había ayudado a crear, que si hacia esto lo dejaría hacer después lo que él quisiera- Haciendo una pausa- Y según el zorro esta persona se presentó como Uchiha Madara, ¿puedes creerlo?- Bufando molesto y cruzándose de brazos-.

**-No es una mentira maldito mocoso-.**

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión maldito zorro!-.

-Naruto, creo que deberíamos hablar con él, si hacemos eso seguramente podremos saber quien es la persona que se esta haciendo pasar por Madara-.

-¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto?-.

-Si- Activando su sharingan-.

-Esta bien, pero si algo sale mal, será culpa tuya- Mirando los ojos carmesí que se formaron en el Uchiha-.

Poco tiempo después ambos se encontraban en un extenso corredor lleno de agua-.

-Es por aquí teme-.

-Te sigo, dobe-.

-El rubio se detuvo justo frente a una enorme reja, en cuyo centro se podía leer claramente el kanji de "sello"- Llegamos- Viendo hacia dentro de esta- ¡Sal de una buena vez, no tenemos todo tu tiempo!-.

-Una enorme figura hizo aparición detrás de la jaula, mostrando sus enormes ojos rasgados color rojo sangre-** Veo que has venido, creo que me debes una disculpa-**Dijo mirando al rubio-.

-¿Qué?- Recibiendo un codazo por parte del pelinegro en señal de seguirle la corriente- Esta bien- Viendo al zorro- Lo siento-.

**-Con eso basta-**Mirando al Uchiha- **¿A qué han venido?-.**

-Queremos que nos cuentes sobre Madara-.

**-No tengo más que contarles además de lo que el gaki te ha contado ya-.**

-¿Pero lo que me dijiste es mentira!, según tú Madara fue el que te liberó, y lo que me cuenta Sasuke, él murió hace muchos años-.

-**Si, pero la persona que me liberó, es la misma a al que te enfrentaste hace dos años-.**

**-**Pero eso no quiere decir que sea el mismo Madara, fundador de mi clan-.

**-jajaja, déjame decirte que es el mismo tipo- **Dibujando una sonrisa en su hocico-**Madara es el único humano que ha sido capaz de controlar todo mi poder y hacer un pacto conmigo, te aseguró que es el mismo al que tu te refieres, estoy seguro que se adueño del cuerpo de un Uchiha, es así como sobrevivió después de enfrentarse contra el Primer hokage-.**

-¿Quieres decir que desarrollo una técnica como la de Orochimaru?-.

**-Jajaja, pensé que serias más inteligente que el chico, pero me doy cuenta que no, Orochimaru fue el que desarrollo una técnica a partir d****e la de Madara, después de todo, como tu mismo dijiste, el fue el ninja más poderosos de todos los tiempos, estoy seguro que antes de morir llego a completar esa técnica, y después se apoderó del cuerpo de uno de tu clan-.**

**-**Eso es imposible, todos murieron hace ya bastante tiempo- Se apresuró a replicar-.

**-Si, pero cuando él murió aún estaban con vida-.**

-Creo que ha sido suficiente charla- Viendo al Uchiha- Sasuke, es hora de irnos- Mirando al zorro- Nos veremos- Desapareciendo junto con Sasuke-.

Cuando se encontraban de regreso, Naruto miro la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Te dije que no era buena idea ir a hablar con él-.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente importa, es que hemos comprobado que este Madara es mi mismo antepasado, y que tenemos que detenerlo antes de que trate de destruir Konoha como antes lo hizo-.

-No creo que esta vez se centre solamente en Konoha, al apoderarse del bijuu de ocho colas y al querer mi ayuda, es claro que no solo quiere una presa, sino muchos más-.

-Creo que por primera vez en la vida tienes razón dobe- Suspirando- Te ayudaré a derrotarlo aunque sea el último Uchiha aparte de mi-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-Levantándose y poniendo su mano en su hombro- Quiero que a partir de mañana me ayudes a entrenar, quiero controlar el chakra que estuvo guardado por tanto tiempo, además, creo que es hora de controlar las demás colas del zorro-.

-Levantándose- ¿Qué dices?, es una locura que quieras hacer eso, si el chakra se sale de control, puedes morir o inclusive se puede romper el sello y de cualquier manera morirás-.

-No te preocupes teme, el zorro y yo hemos hablado, dice que me ayudar para controlar su poder, de todas formas el también quiere vengarse de Madara por enviarlo directo a ser sellado nuevamente-.

-¿Y crees que Tsunade-sama te permitirá hacer esa locura?-.

-No me importa si me apoya o no, de todas formas ya no espero nada de ella-.

-Aún estas enojado con ellos ¿verdad?-.

-¿Tú no lo estarías? –Mirándolo mostrándole una cara llena de dolor- ¿sabes todo lo que tuve que pasara por cargar con esto?- Tocándose el abdomen- Si las demás personas hubieran sabido de quien era hijo, seguramente no me hubieran maltratado tanto- Guardando silencio por unos instantes- O tal vez, si lo sabían y no les importo- Concluyo con un tono de voz aún más dolido-.

-Naruto, sabes que no soy bueno consolando a la gente, pero- Guardando silencio- Lo único que puedo decirte es que cuentas conmigo, sabes que además de mi tienes a varios amigos que te aprecian demasiado y que no les importa que es lo que tengas o quien seas, siempre te apreciaremos por ser nuestro amigo-.

-Lo se Sasuke, por esa razón he decidido luchar en su favor, ustedes si son mi verdadera familia-.

-Lo sabemos-.

-Basta de cursilerías. Teme, es hora de que te marches, estoy seguro que Sakura-chan esta esperando que le cuentes sobre lo que hablamos-.

-Tienes razón, me amenazo si no le decía de que hablamos-.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana temprano-.

-Te estaré esperando- Desapareciendo en una bola de humo-.

-Creo que es hora de que salgas, ya lo he despedido- Dijo sin voltear-.

-De la ventana se asomo una cabeza- Lo siento- Dijo mientras entraba-.

-Sabes que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Volteando a ver a la nueva persona- Hinata-chan-.

-Lo sé, no era mi intención escuchar su conversación, yo solo venía a….- Comenzando a jugar con sus dedos- A ver como te encontrabas-Viendo hacia otro lado-.

-Jajaja Pero si hace poco te acompañe a tu casa- Tomándola de la barbilla- Pero me alegra que hayas venido- Dándole un tierno beso-¿Qué te parece si ya que esta aquí me acompañas a comer algo?, es que no he comido en todo el día dattebayo-.

-Esta bien, vamos, de todas formas, yo tampoco no he cenado aún-.

-Sugoi, vallamos al Ichiraku, es hora de comer todo lo que no pude en dos años- Tomándola de ola mano y saliendo por la ventana-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola!, ya se me tarde más de lo que prometí pero, no pude actualizar antes , se que nuevamente es corto pero, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, lo que pasa es que ya lo tenia escrito pero se descompuso mi computadora y tuve que volver a escribirlo en otra máquina y cuando me trajeron mi computadora lista, la memoria USB donde había guardado el avance del capi se borro, y tuve que volver a escribirlo, y para poder actualizar pronto lo hice nuevamente corto, espero me disculpen y también que lea haya gustado, esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, nos vemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando por fin regresaron de comer, entraron en el departamento del rubio.

-Aaaa, por fin en casa- Sentándose en el sillón- vamos Hinata-chan, siéntate- Señalando al lado suyo-.

-Sentándose al lado del rubio- Me alegra verte sonriendo- Dijo mientras se acostaba en su hombro-.

-Y a mi me agrada que estés conmigo- Girando su cabeza hacia el reloj de pared- Creo que es muy tarde, te llevaré a tu casa, seguramente tu padre te llamará la atención- Poniéndose de pie, pero antes de acomodarse, el brazo de Hinata lo detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto regresando al lugar donde se encontraba sentado-.

-Na…Naruto-kun, ¿po…podría quedarme esta no…esta noche a…aquí?- Desvió al mirada inmediatamente al pronunciar las últimas palabras-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Le pregunto tomándola de la barbilla, haciendo que esta lo mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Le dijo dulcemente-.

-Lo que pasa, lo que pasa es que esta tarde discutí con mi padre y me hecho de la casa- Abrasándose al rubio- .

-Esas palabras lo hicieron llenarse de coraje- Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea- Viéndola a la cara- puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario- Dándole un beso corto- Eres lo más importante de mi vida- Abrazándola-Pero dime, ¿cuál fue el motivo de su pelea?-.

-N…no es nada importante, ya sabes cosas del clan- Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él-_No puedo decirte que se molesto conmigo cuando le dije que eras mi novio-._

-Entiendo- Dejando el tema de lado- ¿Has traído contigo algo de ropa o algo así?-.

-No, mi padre no me ha dejado tomar nada, dice que nada me pertenece ya que he sido expulsada del clan- Soltando unas pocas lágrimas-.

-Bien, entonces mañana iremos a comprarte algo, aún tengo dinero de lo que la familia Ikari me dio, con eso estaremos bien hasta que me den algunas misiones-.

-Levantándose bruscamente mirándolo ala cara-No tienes por que molestarte- Desviando la mirada nuevamente- Y…yo me las arreglaré-.

-Claro que tengo por que molestarme, eres mi novia y tu padre te ha echado por mi culpa- Guardando silencio- Y no lo niegues, de cualquier forma, mañana iremos a comprarnos algo de ropa- Mirándola- No me gusta la ropa de niño rico dattebayo- Haciendo una mueca-.

-Sonriendo- Gracias por apoyarme Naruto-kun- Acomodándose en su pecho-.

-No tienes por que agradecerme- Bajando al mirada encontrando a una Hinata que comenzaba a quedarse dormida- Soy yo el que debería agradecerte por tener tu compañía- Quedándose dormido al igual que la chica-.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, el sol comenzaba a filtrase por las ventanas de la sala, pero no le molestaban, tenía muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo, la tonta luz no lo despertaría, no señor, pero de pronto un ruido comenzó a escucharse, pensó que al no hacerle caso este desaparecería pero no fue así, volvió a escucharse con más fuerza, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las siete con treinta minutos, volvió a escuchar el sonido y por fin supo de donde provenía: de la puerta, trató de levantarse pero un peso extra lo detuvo, al girar el rostro en dirección de lo que le impedía moverse, su rostro formo una sonrisa, el ver el rostro de su novia durmiendo plácidamente le causo mucha gracia, se levantó lentamente acomodando la cabeza de la ojiperla en el sillón para que no se despertará, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta tallándose los ojos para despertar completamente y abrió la puerta.

-Ya era hora de que abrieras, dobe, si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que me pidió que nos viéramos temprano- Haciendo una mueca, con los brazos cruzados-.

-¡Es cierto Sasuke!, gomen lo olvidé- Rascándose la cabeza- Espera un momento ahora regreso- Cerrando nuevamente la puerta-.

-Usuratonkachi, parece ser que ya no recuerda sus modales- Mostrando una sonrisa de lado-.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación, buscó ropa y se puso la primera que encontró, se cambió lo más rápido posible, y antes de salir recordó quien estaba en el sillón, se acercó a esta y la tomó en brazos llevándola hasta su cama recostándola en esta, cuando se disponía a partir, una mano pequeña lo detuvo causando que su vista volteara a la dirección de esta, causándole una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan- Dándole un beso en los labios- Saldré por unas cuantas horas a entrenar con Sasuke, sigue durmiendo, si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme y si te sientes sola, busca a Sakura-chan seguramente te hará compañía- Levantándose-.

-Esta bien Naruto-kun, suerte- Quedándose dormida nuevamente-.

-Se dirigió a la salida y al abrir la puerta, un moreno se encontraba con el ceño fruncido esperando su salida- Gomen ne Sasuke, ya estoy listo, vayamos- Cerrando al puerta tras de si-.

-¿Y adónde se supone que iremos a entrenar?- le pregunto el pelinegro-.

-Al bosque de la muerte, ahí nadie nos molestará- Comenzando a caminar seguido del pelinegro-.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraban llegando al lugar mencionado, buscaron el lugar indicado para poder entrenar sin ser molestados.

-Creo que este es el mejor lugar - Sentándose en el piso-.

-¿Qué haces?, se supone que entrenaríamos dobe-.

-Si, pero lo haremos dentro de mi mente, ya que así trabajaremos con el chacra del zorro sin que se salga de control, además, nuestro cuerpo no se debilitará demasiado cuando terminemos-.

-Tal vez el tuyo no, pero el mió, sabes que si utilizo mucho el mangekyo puedo quedar ciego ¿cierto?- Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-.

-Incrédulo- ¿En serio?, ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?-.

-Tal vez por que pensé que esa cosa te lo diría-.

**-Gaki, eso no importa, yo puedo tomar su mente por algún tiempo, si hago eso no tendrá que usar su técnica-**Le decía la bestia-.

-Dice que no importa que el se encargará, tu solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate- haciendo lo que el mismo había dicho-.

-Hmp- Haciendo lo mismo que su amigo-.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontraba en medio de una cuarto lleno de agua, reconocía ese lugar, pero lo que no entendía era como había llegado ahí, miró hacia su derecha y pudo distinguir a su amigo de pie junto a él.

-Es hora del entrenamiento-.

-¿No iremos donde el zorro?-.

-No, no quiere que lo molestemos- Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Pero antes de comenzar- Comenzando a realizar algunos sellos- **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica del gran muro de agua) **–Dijo al terminar con sus sellos, una vez realizada la técnica volteo el rostro hacia su amigo- Si no pongo algo de protección alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, algún animal puede atacarnos y no tendremos tiempo de defendernos, pero con los muros de agua que acabo de poner, no seremos presa fácil- Mostrando una enorme sonrisa-.

-Bien, si estas seguro que con esto podremos entrenar sin inconvenientes, así lo haremos, sólo déjame decirte una cosa- Le advirtió mirándolo seriamente-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-No me quedaré todo el día- Haciendo una pausa- La hokage me ha encomendado una misión y mi equipo y yo partiremos al medio día, tengo que irme temprano-.

-Entiendo, de cualquier forma, el día de hoy tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, tampoco tenía tiempo de permanecer mucho aquí- Mirando al Uchiha- Así es que comencemos de una vez- Obteniendo una posición defensiva- Voy a liberar una parte de mi poder, quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas, cada vez incrementaré más chacra hasta que pueda sacar el del kyubi, de esta manera, ambos incrementaremos nuestras habilidades y ataques, además de que mejoraremos nuestro control de chacra, bueno al menos de mi parte-.

-Empecemos ya dobe, o me aburriré-.

-Esta bien, como tú quieras-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado una hora desde que el rubio había salido de la casa, decidió levantarse y preparar algo de comida para cuando este llegará, se levantó de la cama y la acomodó un poco antes de salir de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la cocina y buscó algo que poder preparar, afortunadamente ella y Sakura habían acompañado al rubio a comprar algo de comida para la semana justo antes que este recuperará su memoria, si no en estos momentos lo único que encontraría fueran embases de ramen por todos lados, cogió un poco de verdura y se dispuso a preparar un estofado, mientras preparaba los ingredientes, su mente regreso a la noche anterior, justo cuando Naruto la dejó fuera de su casa:

Flash back

Corrió la puerta de acceso a la mansión Hyuga con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver a la persona que se encontraba de pie frente a esta, su sonrisa se esfumó de golpe, Hiashi Hyuga la miraba con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto.

-O…oyasumi nasai, oto-san- Se inclinó en forma de reverencia hacia su padre- Con su permiso, me dirigiré a mis habitaciones- Comenzando a caminar, pero la voz fría de su padre la detuvo-.

-¿Por qué has llegado a estas horas?-.

-Etto, y…y…yo oto-san, l…lo que pasa es…-.

-Desde que has llegado de misión donde encontraron al chico Uzumaki, has estado más distraída de lo normal, y eso no es digno de la respetada familia Hyuga, además de que me he enterado que pasas mucho tiempo con él- Haciendo una pausa- Desde ahora, queda completamente prohibido que te acerques a ese chiquillo si no es por alguna misión-.

-Abrió los ojos al escuchar a su padre decir eso- pe…pero oto-sa….-.

-Nada de peros, ¿quedó claro?- mirando a su hija, estaba acostumbrado a que ella obedeciera todo tipo de mandatos, pero la respuesta de esta lo descolocó por unos momentos-.

-No padre, n…no estoy dispuesta a dejar de ver a Na…Naruto-kun, po…por que e...el y y….yo esta…estamos saliendo- Volteando su cara hacia otro lado para que su padre no viera que estaba sonrojada -.

-Su rostro lo demostraba todo, ¿acaso su patética hija lo estaba contradiciendo?- ¿Qué acabas de decir?, no te permito que sigas con esto Hinata – Tomándola de la chaqueta y acercándola a su rostro- Ahora mismo vas y le dices a ese chico zorro que eso terminó, ¿me has entendido?-.

-Sintió como unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir, ¿por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?- No, oto-san- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- No lo haré, y…yo amo a Naruto-kun, y n…no me alejaré de él- Dijo lo más firme que pudo-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?- Dijo mientras la soltaba de su agarre y le propinaba una fuerte cachetada- Si antes creía que eras una desgracia para esta familia, ahora lo he comprobado- Haciendo una pausa- Y esto es lo último que permitiré-.

-¿A, a qué se refiere?-Le inquirió-.

-Como te empeñas en defraudarme como hija cada vez que actúas, de ahora en adelante no lo serás más- Viendo la cara de duda en su hija- De ahora en adelante no serás más una Hyuga- Tomándola del brazo y levantándola del suelo- Ahora mismo te vas de esta casa y no quiero verte por aquí jamás- Llevándola hasta la puerta- Vete, has decepcionado a la familia-.

-Po…por lo menos per…permíteme recoger algunas cosas- Le dijo con la voz cortada-.

-Nada de lo que hay aquí te pertenece, no eres digna de reclamar lo que no te pertenece-.

-Entiendo- Dándole la espalda- Nos veremos, Hiashi-sama- Hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta-.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, el sol estaba terminando de esconderse y el frío cada vez se dejaba sentir con mayor fuerza, siguió caminando, no tenía idea de a donde podía llegar, se sentía mal, pero una parte de ella se encontraba contenta, había defendido a su Naruto-kun, por primera vez.

-Tal vez, Naruto-kun me deje quedarme en su casa mientras encuentro un lugar a donde ir- Tomando un color carmesí en las mejillas- Só…sólo esperó que no piense mal- Comenzó a tomar el camino hacia el departamento del chico-.

Fin flash back

-Creo que fue lo mejor, pero aún me siento un poco mal por la forma en la que me trato mi padre-Dijo tristemente- Espero que haya sido una buena idea el pedirle a Naruto-kun permiso de estar aquí- Un ruido llamó su atención, exactamente detrás de ella, volteo el rostro para ver de que se trataba y solo encontró una olla en el suelo- Creo que estoy muy nerviosa, mejor continuaré con esto y saldré por un rato con Sakura-chan- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar el estofado.

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

En medio del bosque, se podía observar un gran muro de agua que rodeaba a dos siluetas que se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, una se encontraba muy concentrada, mientras que la otra era rodeada por un aura roja, y daba la impresión que esta formaba cuatro colas, pero lo verdaderamente llamativo se estaba llevando acabo dentro de la mente de uno de ellos, Naruto se encontraba rodeado de chacra rojo y este formaba cuatro colas mientras Sasuke se concentraba en atacar al chico, ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en su entrenamiento, cuando una voz los sacó de este.

-**Gaki, creo que es hora de que terminen, si continuo controlando la mente de Uchiha puede que cuando regrese a su cuerpo sufra un desequilibrio, por tanto ejercicio que han realizado, además, es mi hora de descansar, y con su escándalo no puedo lograrlo-**Una gota apareció detrás de la nuca de los dos shinobis que se encontraban ahí-.

-Creo que el zorro tiene razón, de cualquier forma, si no nos detenemos ahora, no podrás llegar a tu misión teme- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vuelves?-.

-Creo que en tres días, se nos ha encomendado una misión de rango A, y tardaremos ese tiempo-.

-Ya veo, entonces tendré que entrenar por mi cuenta- Desapareciendo del lugar, mientras el moreno hacia lo mismo-.

Ya afuera, el primero en levantarse fue el rubio, y después ayudo a su amigo.

-Dobe- llamó su atención, mientras se agarraba los brazos- Dijiste que con ese entrenamiento, nuestros cuerpos no lamentarían el trabajo, pero mi cuerpo esta bastante molido- Dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

-Girándose hacia su amigo- El mió también, ese estupido zorro me aseguró que esto no pasaría, por eso creí que sería lo mejor-.

-Creo que esto nos enseña que no debemos de creer demasiado en el kitsune-.

-Creo que tienes razón- haciendo una pausa- Creo que será mejor que te vayas antes de que quite el muro, varios AMBUS se encuentran fuera y tal vez tendrás problemas-.

-No te preocupes por eso, no me importa-.

-Como tú quieras-Dijo- Kai-Al decir esto, el muro que los rodeaba se vino abajo, dejando ver detrás de este a un par de AMBUS- ¿Qué se les ofrece caballeros?- Pregunto educadamente a las personas en frente de ellos-.

-Hokage-sama nos ha pedido que nos acompañes a su oficina-.

-La sonrisa que permanecía en la cara del kitsune se esfumo al escuchar la palabra hokage- ¿Ah, si?, pero creo que no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para peder el tiempo con la godaime, así que por favor díganle que iré en otro momento- Desapareciendo en una bola de humo, dejando a los miembros AMBU sorprendidos-.

-_Creo que no será fácil que perdones ala vieja, ¿eh Naruto?-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con cuidado y al entrar un agradable aroma lo recibió, inmediatamente se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y descubrió el causante del aroma, en la estufa se encontraba un estofado, pero al comenzar a buscar a la causante de tal manjar, no pudo encontrarla por el departamento.

-Creo que no esta- Suspiro- Espero que no haya tenido problemas con su padre- Recordó algo- Seguramente esta con Sakura-chan, seguramente se sintió un poco sola y quiso ir a platicar con ella-Otro suspiro- Creo que ahora no tengo que hacer, tendré que ir a ver para que me quiere la hokage, de cualquier manera seguramente será para una misión, no permitiré que me entretenga si no es por eso-Salió de la casa y comenzó a saltar encima de los tejados hasta llegar a la oficina, se detuvo afuera de la ventana esperando que un par de gennins salieran de la oficina, cuando estos salieron completamente, una voz le llamó-.

-Creo que ya puedes pasar, Naruto-.

-Entró por la ventana sin ningún ruido- ¿Me mandó llamar Hokage-sama?- Dijo sin el tono de siempre-.

-¿Aún sigues en esa actitud conmigo?, ha Naruto, yo no tuve la culpa de eso, sólo seguí las leyes que fueron creadas para protegerte-.

-¿Protegerme?- Se burlo- Créame Hokage-sama, que entonces no hicieron muy bien su trabajo siguiendo esas leyes-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¿A qué?, a que no encuentro una lógica de por que no decirme que ese señor fue mi padre, indiscutiblemente creo que la ley de "no le digas al chico que es la vasija del demonio que destruyó nuestra aldea" fue necesaria, pero la de " no le digas al mocoso que es hijo del que lo sello", creo que no sirvió de nada- Deteniéndose un momento- ¿En verdad creyeron que si me lo decían, les daría la espalda?-.

-Naruto, nadie creyó eso, simplemente creímos que si no lo sabias no correrías peligro-.

-¿Peligro de qué?, ha ya se peligro al enojarme al saber que ellos insultaban al hijo de su héroe, ¿no?, por que todos saben que soy hijo del Yondaime ¿cierto?, y eso no les importo en lo más mínimo- Dijo fastidiado-.

-En realidad Naruto- Mirándolo a la cara- Nadie aparte de Jiraiya y de mí lo saben, bueno sin contar a Sarutobi-sensei y los miembros del consejo-.

-Genial, otro punto en contra de no decirme a mi lo del sujeto- Su mirada se poso en un rincón de la oficina- Hokage, ¿esperaba a alguien aparte de mi?- Le pregunto sin apartar al vista del lugar que observaba-.

-Girando su vista en dirección del punto que observaba el muchacho, le contesto- No que yo recuerde Naruto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace ese tipo ahí parado?- Señalando el rincón- No creo que lo haya invitado a escuchar nuestra conversación- Le dijo fastidiado-.

-¿Cuál sujeto Naruto?, ahí no hay nadie- Viendo el lugar que estaba solo, giro su cara hacia el chico y vio como su rostro se ponía azul- ¿Qué sucede Naruto, te encuentras bien?-.

-Etto, no nada hokage-sama, solo me confundí un poco- Guardo silencio por un momento- Creo que tengo que irme, creo que no me mando llamar por una misión, así que me retiró- Cuando se disponía a salir nuevamente por la ventana, la voz de la godaime lo detuvo-.

-Espera Naruto-.

-_¿Por qué ahora?, no quiero estar aquí, ella no puede ver a ese tipo, y el se me queda viendo directamente, y eso me da mala espina, creo que es…u …un fa…fantasma-_Viendo nuevamente hacia la esquina del despacho, pero para su desgracia, la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar comenzaba a caminar hasta posicionarse detrás de la godaime- Ho…hokage, etto, ¿podría apresurarse con lo que tiene que decirme?, no me siento muy a gusto aquí- Le dijo nervioso-.

-Bien, pues, creo que ha llegado el momento de entregarte algo- Dijo sacando un pergamino de su escritorio- Esto fue lo que dejo escrito el cuarto hokage antes de morir, pidió que se te entregará cuando fueses mayor de edad, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que es el mejor momento para que lo leas- La cara de espanto del rubio, cambio inmediatamente por una de enojo-.

-No pienso leer eso- Dijo, pero pudo ver que la persona que se encontraba de pie al lado de la hokage se le quedó mirando peor de lo que había estado haciendo, fue cuando recordó- Bien, lo leeré cuando este en mi casa- Tomó el pergamino y lo guardo en su porta shurikens, se levanto nuevamente, pero nuevamente la voz de la hokage lo detuvo-.

-Espera, aún tengo que comunicarte algo importante-.

-¿No podría ser en otro momento?- Aun seguía nervioso por la tercera "persona" que se encontraba en su oficina- No estoy muy cómodo aquí, ¿sabe?-Señalándole la dirección del otro sujeto-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Creo que será mejor contarle para que me deje ir de una buena vez y que usted también salga de aquí- Suspiro tratando de no mirar hacia el escritorio- Una vez usted nos mando a una misión, en ese lugar pude ver a un muchacho que ya estaba muerto y Kakashi-sensei me dijo que era un espíritu, verdaderamente me asuste mucho cuando lo supe, entonces me puse a pesar el por que precisamente yo podía ver esas cosas y no lo demás-.

-¿Y?- Le pregunto confusa-.

-Unos días antes de que ocurriera mi accidente, logre hablar con el Kyubi y el de una manera muy "amable" me explico que yo podía ver espíritus gracias a que el vivía dentro de mi por ser el uno de ellos-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no estés a gusto aquí?-.

-Lo que pasa es que solamente yo puedo verlos, y bueno…-.

-Repentinamente la hokage entendió un poco- ¿Por esa razón me preguntaste sobre un tipo hace un rato cierto?- Viendo una asentimiento en el rostro asustado del rubio pregunto- y, ¿do…donde se supone que esta?-.

-Al lado de usted-.

-Un grito se dejo escuchar por toda Konoha dejando sordos a unos cuantos- Bien, y dime ¿có…cómo es esa persona?-.

-Bien pues es un hombre, con…-.

-No tienes por que describirme con ella Naruto- Hablo finalmente esa persona- Voltea, a tu espalda hay una imagen mía-.

-¿A si?- Volteando a ver la imagen, inmediatamente después de verla el pánico que se reflejaba en su rostro cambió a uno de enfado- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Le dijo arrastrando las palabras-.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, quien es ese sujeto- Temerosa por saber quien era la persona que estaba junto a ella-.

-Mirándola enojado- Véalo por usted misma- Señalando la misma imagen-.

-No puede ser- Alcanzó a decir-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué tal?, ¿qué es ha parecido?, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, espero no haberlos decepcionado, nos leemos en el siguiente, ja ne-.


	17. Chapter 17

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 17**

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, quien es ese sujeto- Temerosa por saber quien era la persona que estaba junto a ella-.

-Mirándola enojado- Véalo por usted misma- Señalando la misma imagen-.

-No puede ser- Alcanzó a decir-Pe…pero hace muchos años que murió-.

-Si, no se que es lo que viene a hacer ahora a este lugar- Dijo enojado- Yondaime-sama-.

-He vendo a hablar contigo, Naruto- Le dijo mirándolo-.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Viendo a la hokage- Si no me necesita para nada más, me retiró- saliendo por la ventana, mientras el sujeto desaparecía-.

-Creo que no debo de inmiscuirme en esto- Abriendo el cajón de su escritorio-Creo que esto me calmara un poco los nervios- Sacando una botella y sirviendo un poco de líquido en un vaso- El sake es la mejor medicina- Tomando un poco-.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha a paso rápido, quería encontrar a la peliazulada lo más rápido posible, se dirigió hacia la que solía ser la casa de su casi hermana, seguramente se encontraría con ella.

-_Espero que aún viva aquí-_Pensó deteniéndose en una puerta y comenzando a tocar, cuando esta se abrió dejo ver a una señora de cabello castaño y ojos verdes- Buenos días señora Haruno, ¿se encuentra Sakura?-.

-Ha buenos días Naruto, me alegra que hayas venido, desde que volviste no te había visto, pasa por favor- Haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que pudiera pasar- Sakura se encuentra arriba en su habitación junto con una amiga, puedes subir a buscarla si gustas-.

-Arigato, con permiso- Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su amiga, cuando llego, decidió tocar-.

-Mamá, no molestes, estoy ocupada, regresa después- Contesto enojada Sakura-.

-Una carcajada escapo de la garganta del chico y se atrevió a hablar- Sakura-chan, no soy tú mamá, ¿puedo pasar?-.

-La chica inmediatamente se sonrojo y le contesto- Claro Naruto, adelante-.

-Giró la perilla de la puerta, y lo primero que vio fueron dos caras completamente rojas- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿se sienten mal?- Acercándose a las chicas que se encontraban ahí-.

-No Naruto- Contesto Sakura- Disculpa por lo que te dije, pensé que eras mi madre-.

-No te preocupes- Mirando a su acompañante- ¿Ya estas lista?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa cálida-.

-Hai Naruto-kun- Viendo a Sakura- Me retiró Sakura-san, hasta pronto que tengan suerte en su misión- Le dijo haciendo una reverencia-.

-Gracias, y recuerda, puedes contar conmigo Hinata-Viendo al rubio- Cuídala Naruto, o si no me las pagaras- Enseñándole su puño-.

-No tienes que amenazarme Sakura-chan, la protegeré con mi vida, es una promesa- Le dijo-.

-Entonces, nos veremos a nuestro regreso- Los miró- Les deseo suerte a ambos- Los dos salieron de la casa de Sakura, y se adentraron en las calles de la aldea-.

-¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun?- Le pregunto la ojiperla mientras se aferraba a su brazo-.

-Vamos a comprar algo de ropa, ya te la había dicho en la noche- Dijo sin mirarla-.

-Pe...pero- Ibas a replicar pero la mano del rubio se lo impidió-.

-Deteniéndose y mirando a la chica- No dejare que protestes, ahora es mi responsabilidad el cuidar de ti- Le dijo tiernamente mientras tocaba su mejilla-.

-Se sonrojo al momento de ver la cara del rubio- Esta bien Naruto-kun- Dijo antes de que la boca del chico se posicionará sobre la suya-.

-Separándose poco a poco- Vayamos Hinata, después iremos a comer algo por que muero de hambre-.

-Si Naruto-kun- Se dirigieron hacia una tienda de ropa que había en el lugar y entraron, había varios modelos de ropa para escoger- Es muy bonita- Dijo al mirarla-.

-Escoge la que quieras, no te preocupes por el costo- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- Pero quiero que me ayudes a escoger algo para mí- Le tomo la mano- Vayamos por ahí- Caminando entre la ropa-.

Se tardaron un par de horas escogiendo ropa para ambos, decidiéndose por unos pantalones de color café para el rubio haciendo juego con una camiseta negra pegada con el símbolo de Konoha en el pecho, un chaleco del color de la camisa semejante al de chunin lo acompañaba, junto a unas botas de color negro como las que usaba cuando tenía quince años.

-Creo que esto esta mejor que lo que tengo, no puedo pelear con jukatas y kimonos, y especialmente no puedo hacerlo con sandalias- Dijo señalándose los pies, y luego el chaleco- Y con esto, por lo menos me haré una ilusión de que estoy a nivel de ustedes- Dijo con cascadas en los ojos-.

-Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, aunque aún no seas un chunin, sobrepasas nuestras habilidades- le regalo una sonrisa-.

-Si, pero aún soy un gennin, antes no me importaba por que Sasuke también lo era, pero en estos dos años, inclusive se convirtió en un jounin de élite-Mirando al frente- Creo que es hora de irnos, después de todo, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos- Tomando las cosas en una mano y en la otra la muñeca de la Hyuuga- Regresemos a casa-Mirando hacia un punto de la nada-.

-¿Pasa algo malo Naruto-kun?- Le pregunto preocupada por su actitud-.

-Deteniéndose y mirándola- No, no payanada Hinata-chan- Sonriendo- Sólo que tengo mucha hambre-.

-Entiendo, vayamos preparé algo para comer- Dirigiéndose hacia el departamento-.

Una vez llegaron, Naruto entro siguiendo a Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, iré a dejar las cosas en mi habitación, por favor, encárgate de la comida- Dirigiéndose a su habitación, una vez que entro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejo las cosas en la cama, y sin girarse, dijo- Basta de estarnos siguiendo, dime de una vez que quieres y márchate-.

-Detrás de él, se materializó una persona de cabello rubio, con una sonrisa- Me da gusto que hayas notado mi presencia, pero sólo quiero hablar contigo-.

-Hazlo rápido y vete, tengo que ir a comer con Hinata-chan- Dijo dándole la cara-.

-Veo que estas enojado, bien, creo que iré directo al grano, he venido para entrenar contigo- Dijo de manera seria-.

-Ja, ¿y crees que yo quiero entrenar contigo?, no gracias, prefiero hacerlo sólo-.

-No pienso permitir eso, antes que nada quiero que leas el pergamino que te proporciono la Hokage y el día de mañana regreses con ella, tiene algo importante que comunicarte, te veré cuando hayas salido de su oficina- Desapareciendo-.

-Genial, ahora quiere que le obedezca a lo que manda-.

-**Gaki, deberías tratar de saber exactamente lo que quiere, tal vez pueda ayudarte a derrotar al Uchiha, y después de que te haya ayudado, no lo veras más-.**

**-**No lo sé-.

-Abriendo la puerta- Naruto-kun, la comida esta lista-.

-Arigato, muero de hambre-Se acerco al lado de la peliazulada-.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y comenzaron a comer, al terminar, levantaron los platos de la mesa y se fueron a sentar al sillón.

-Abrasando a la ojiperla mientras ambos se quedaban viendo hacia la ventana- ¿Cómo te has sentido el día de hoy?-.

-Bien- le contesto-.

-Me refiero a que como te has sentido por el hecho de que ahora vives aquí-.

-Sonrojándose- Extraño un poco a Hanabi-chan, pero a parte de eso, me siento algo triste por la forma en la que mi padre me corrió- Poniéndose triste-.

-No te preocupes, verás que no pasará nada malo- Cambiando su semblante- Cambiando de tema, dime Hinata-chan, ¿qué piensas acerca de nosotros?, quiero decir, ahora que estas viviendo conmigo, ¿va…vamos a for...formalizar lo nuestro?- Dijo con un sonrojo, esto causó que la chica tomará también un color rojizo en la cara, girando su rostro hacia otro lado-.

-Etto, yo…yo Na…Naruto-kun, yo…- No podía terminar su frase, el nerviosismo no la dejaba continuar, pero sintió como la mano del rubio le sujetaba su mentón, y le miraba directamente a la cara-.

-No tienes que darme una razón si no lo quieres, estarás aquí sin ningún compromiso- Tratando de sonreírle lo mas natural que pudo-.

-Al escuchar lo que el rubio le dijo, se apresuró a contestarle, nerviosamente- No…no quise decir eso-Bajando la cabeza sonrojada- Lo que yo quería decir, es q…que me gustaría mucho- Levantando su rostro cruzando al mirada con la del rubio- Que me gustaría mucho formalizar contigo- Sonriéndole-.

-Inmediatamente el rubio unió sus labios con los de la morena, al separarse la miró a la cara- Eso me hace muy feliz- Volviendo a besarla- Entonces de ahora en adelante serás mi prometida, nadie nos separará-Abrasándola- _Por lo menos es lo que espero-._

-Tratando que su cara volviera a la normalidad, trato de sacar otro tema de conversación, tomando fuerzas, decidió hablar- Y, ¿a ti cómo te ha ido, Naruto-kun?- Le preguntó, esperando la respuesta del rubio, pero al ver que este fruncía un poco el ceño, le preguntó preocupada- ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?-.

-Giro su rostro hacia el de la morena, y decidió contarle lo sucedido- Creo que no debo de ocultarte nada Hinata-chan- Tomando aire- Lo que pasa es….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se encontraba sentado en el dojo, su mirada era seria, según su posición, no podía demostrar debilidades, pero la verdad era que se sentía pésimo en el interior, le dolía haber tenido que hacer eso, pero era lo mejor, su mente comenzó a regresar hasta el momento en el que todo dio inicio…

Flash back

En una enorme sala, se encontraban varios hombres discutiendo sobre un tema, rápidamente, la discusión se volcó en otra dirección, causando que él no supiera a que se debía cierto cambio.

-Por cierto, tenemos algo muy importante que tratar contigo- Hablo uno de los hombres que encabezaban la discusión-.

-¿Sobre que tema quieren tratar conmigo?- pregunto con su tono serio de costumbre-.

-Estamos enterados que su hija, se ha hecho novia del chico que contiene al zorro demoníaco, Hiashi-sama- hablo neutralmente otro de ellos, lo cual extraño al líder del clan más poderoso de toda la villa-.

-Si, estoy enterado de todo eso- Dijo-.

.Entonces, ¿por qué razón no has hecho nada para que eso no ocurra?, sabes perfectamente que tú hija será la futura sucesora de el clan y por esa razón no puede estar involucrada con el jinchuuriki-.

-Baru tiene razón Hiashi-sama- hablo una tercera voz- Es necesario que haga lo posible por alejar a su hija de esa persona-.

-Comprendo- Dijo serio- haré lo posible- Poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala- _No puedo hacer eso, desde que ese chico regreso, mi hija ha vuelto a mostrar esa enorme sonrisa, estoy seguro que esta completamente enamorada de él, no puedo permitir que se separen, debo pensar en algo y rápido-_Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación-.

Fin del flash back

-Lamentablemente no pude encontrar una mejor forma de que estuvieras con él, tenía que probar que en verdad lo querías hija, espero que algún día me comprendas-.

0o0o0o0o0000o0oo0o

-Observaba detenidamente a su ahora prometido, no sabia exactamente que decir, no tenia idea de que aconsejarle- ¿Y que piensas hacer?-.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción más que hacer lo que quiere, seguramente así dejará de molestarme-Tomando el pergamino que tenia guardado- Primero que nada hay que comenzar a leer y el día de mañana iremos a hablar con la vieja- Dijo mientras lo extendía y se disponía a leer, este comenzaba así:

_Pequeño hijo:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que ya tienes la edad suficiente para entender ciertas cosas, pero antes que nada, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que te he encomendado, se que es una carga enorme para una persona tan pequeña como tú, pero quiero que sepas, que todo esto tiene una razón de ser._

_Antes de que nacieras, pude sentir un enorme poder desde el vientre de tu madre, y estuve seguro que este provenía de ti, por esa razón te escogí a ti para ser portador de tan pesada misión, te sacrifique a ti por ser mi hijo y por ese poder que descubrí, estoy completamente seguro que podrás manejarlo a la perfección, y que los aldeanos te trataran como a un héroe, un héroe que los protege todos los días al mantener encerrado al monstruo que destruyo su aldea._

_Se mi pequeño que sufrirás por encontrarte solo, estoy seguro que tú madre no me perdonaría el dejarte sin compañía pero, no puedo hacer otra cosa, estoy seguro que Sarutobi-sama se hará cargo de ti y te tratará como a su propio hijo, pero, de cualquier forma, no te dejaré desprotegido, toda este tiempo, he estado esperando tu llegada y construyendo tu hogar, __cuando seas mayor, se te entregará todo aquello que te pertenece, se que eso no reemplaza el afecto de tus padres, pero esta seguro que tu madre te cuidará desde donde quiera que se encuentre, ya que yo no podré hacerlo, cuídate hijo mió, y recuerda que te quiero demasiado._

_Minato Namikaze_

No sabían exactamente como reaccionar, pero, al leer este pergamino más dudas invadieron sus mentes.

-Creo que por esa razón me dijo que hablará con la vieja- Dijo sentándose completamente en el sillón-.

-Entonces irás a ver a la hokage el día de mañana, ¿verdad?-.

-Mirando hacia la nada- Si el dijo que después de esto me entrenaría, creo que será mejor ir ahora mismo, después de todo, aun es algo temprano- Levantándose- Vamos, acompáñame- Le dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomase-.

-Tomando la mano- De acuerdo Naruto-kun, vayamos- Ambos, tomados de las manos, salieron del departamento en dirección del despacho de la hokage-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, aunque a esas horas el sol aún no se escondía, en el lugar donde se encontraba no dejaba pasar los rayos del sol, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y en pose pensativa, sus manos dibujaban el sello del carnero, mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, enfrente suyo se encontraba una pequeña estatua con ocho ojos, los cuales, solamente siete se encontraban completamente abiertos, y el octavo apenas comenzaba a hacerlo, a su alrededor, se encontraban dos figuras de pie, observando a la persona, la cual, después de unos cuantos minutos, y sin cambiar de posición, les dijo con un tono de voz neutra.

-Espero que estén preparados para lo que se avecina, dentro de unos pocos días, comprobaremos de que lado se encuentra el último jinchuuriki-.

-Estamos completamente preparados para servirle, Madara-sama- Contesto una de las dos figuras-.

-Tenga por seguro, que convenceremos a ese sujeto de que, este camino es el correcto, pero si llega a estar en su contra, tenga por seguro que nosotros mismos terminaremos con su existencia-Termino la segunda sombra-.

-En sólo unos cuantos días más, el mundo ninja cambiara su forma de ver la vida, ese será el mejor camino para todos, _estoy completamente convencido de eso, y los que se enfrenten a mi decisión, sufrirán las consecuencias por ello-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el despacho, solamente se encontraban una hokage algo ebria y su asistente tratando de que este dejara por la paz su botella de sake, pero esta, no quería dejarlo.

-Tsunade-sama, pro favor, deje eso por la paz, ya no puede hacer nada más, lo que paso, ya no lo puede cambiar-.

-Ya lo sé Shizune, no tienes que recordármelo, lo que pasa es que lamento no haberle dicho la verdad durante todo este tiempo, y sobre todo, no haberle entregado lo que le pertenece desde que era un niño, _y ahora yondaime esta rondando por ahí, no se si me perdonará el también-._

-Naruto-kun es una persona muy noble, no debe de preocuparse por la actitud que ha tenido en estos días, es normal que actué así, no cualquiera se entera que su padre fue el más famosos héroe de la historia-.

-Si pero…- Unos sonidos en la puerta la hicieron callar, y con fastidio contesto- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?, estoy ocupada, vuelvan más tarde, o quizás NUNCA-.

-Abrió la puerta y entro aún sin el consentimiento de la hokage- En verdad no me interesa si esta ocupada o no hokage-sama, pero me interesa hablar con usted en estos momentos-.

-Pues creo que fui muy clara, no puedo atenderte en estos momentos- Girando con su sillón dándole la cara al individuo, con ganas de desquitar su frustración con el, pero al ver la cara del presente, los ánimos que tenían desaparecieron- Naruto, pero…-.

-No es necesario que trate de sacarme, no me iré hasta no haber contestado todas mis preguntas-.

-No pensaba sacarte, solamente es que no esperaba que se tratara de ti- Le contesto lo más relajada que pudo-.

-Jejeje, eso es lo que quería escuchar- Dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta detrás suyo- Hinata, puedes pasar, no tendré que soportar sus golpes- Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Entrando y colocándose al lado del rubio- Con su permiso Hokage-sama- Haciendo una reverencia-.

-Mirando extrañada la escena- ¿Se puede saber a que han venido los dos juntos?-.

-Cambiando su expresión a una seria- Venimos a que nos explique lo que dice en este pergamino -.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola, espero me disculpen por la demora, pero creo que ya saben como se ponen los maestros cuando se termina el semestre, tratan de hacer todo lo que no hicieron durante el curso, y los que terminan trabajando más somos nosotros, pero, creo que por fin estoy libre, ya se termino el semestre y no veré más escuela hasta dentro de dos meses, cambiando de tema, espero que capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y si no es así, háganmelo saber en un review y trataré de mejorar para el siguiente, les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo, ¡ja ne!.


	18. Chapter 18

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 18**

-Lo miraba seriamente, se acomodó en su sillón mientras sus pensamientos se colocaban de una manera correcta en su mente para poder decir exactamente lo que tenía que decir, sus piro un poco y lo volvió a mirar- Siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza, Naruto- Dijo al momento que se masajeaba la cabeza- Si no te hubieras ido tan precipitadamente hace unas horas, te lo hubiera explicado- Lo miró de manera asesina, pero el muchacho frente a ella ni siquiera se inmuto, sino que le regreso la mirada-.

-Tsunade-sama- Habló tan seriamente, que inclusive Shizune y Hinata se asombraron de ello- Creo que le explique el por que de irme de esa manera- Haciendo una pausa- Y no estaría aquí en estos momentos, de no ser por que, ya sabe quien, fue a insistir en que leyera la carta que me brindó-.

-La hokage se quedó blanca después de esas palabras, recordó el por que de la salida tan repentina del rubio, y un sudor frío la invadió de pronto- Y- Trago saliva- ¿E…esta aquí?- Pregunto nerviosa mirando para todos lados-.

-Cambiando de expresión al ver la forma de actuar de la hokage- No, Tsunade-obachan, no esta aquí- Comenzando a reír- Creó que era el único al que le asustaban los fantasmas-.

-Su mirada de miedo paso a ser una de irá, sin decir ninguna palabra, calló la risa del rubio al lanzarle el escritorio, el cual, le dio en plena cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo- Veo que has vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de antes- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Shizune- Llamó a la pelinegra- Ve a conseguirme otro escritorio, ya que este baka ha roto el anterior- Al momento, una enorme gota apareció detrás de las cabezas de las dos mujeres presentes-.

-_Pero, si fue ella la que le lanzó el escritorio_- Pensó mirándola raramente- En seguida regreso- y salio corriendo-.

-Viendo que su asistente salió completamente, volvió a sentarse en su sillón y miro a los dos presentes- Hay que ponernos serios de una vez- Ganando las miradas de los que la acompañaban- De acuerdo a lo que me has dicho, me imagino que ya leíste la carta que Yondaime te ha dejado- Dijo seriamente-.

-Exactamente, poro esa razón, he venido que me explique que es lo que ha pasado- La miró, nuevamente serio-.

-Un largo suspiro se pudo escuchar al salir de la boca de la rubia, la cual miro directamente al ojiazul- Bien, todo lo que esta escrito en ella es cierto, pero no se te ha otorgado nada de lo que tu padre dejo para tu futuro, ya que aún no eres mayor de edad para hacerte responsable de tan enormes cantidades-Dijo tratando de no verte a los ojos-.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se borro al decir lo siguiente- Lo que quiero que me explique, es el por que nunca me dijeron quien fue mi padre, y el por que no llevo el apellido del cuarto-.

-Volvió a dar un suspiro- Verás Naruto, cuando el cuarto murió, Sarutobi-sensei ocupo nuevamente el puesto de Hokage, en ese entonces, la aldea era un caos total por todas partes- Tomando un momento para después continuar- Tu eras un niño indefenso y él, tuvo que tomar algunas decisiones fuertes, entre las cuales, estuvieron las de no contar lo que había pasado exactamente y que no supieras sobre lo del zorro- Volvió a suspirar- El que tu apellido no fuera el de Yondaime, además, de que solamente el concejo y alguna otras personas supieran que eras su hijo- Finalizó, viéndolo a la cara-.

-¿Por qué?,¿ por qué lo hizo?- Pregunto tratando de no alterarse al preguntar-.

-Tu padre era el shinobi más fuerte de la villa, por esa razón, se gano el odio de muchos ninjas de otras aldeas, Sandaime-sama, no podía permitir que alguno de ellos se llegase a enterar que eras el hijo de su rival, y corrieras peligro por ello, ya que tus padres no estaban para protegerte, y aunque yondaime-sama quería que fueras considerado como un gran héroe, tuvo que tomar la medida que le pareció más adecuada para asegurar tu vida-.

El despacho quedo en un completo silencio, las dos mujeres no se atrevían a romperlo al ver que el rubio se quedo quieto.

-Trato de decir algo pero las palabras no podían salir, se esforzó lo suficiente, y cuando trato de contestarles algo, una voz se lo impidió- Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar – Cuando estas palabras terminaron, se vio parado en frente de una enorme jaula, que reconoció inmediatamente al verla-.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?- pregunto mirando hacia la jaula, causando que unos enormes ojos rojos se asomaran por esta- Estaba a punto de hablar- Le reprochó-.

-Esta vez no he sido yo gaki- Le dijo clavando su mirada en el chico-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?-.

-Por que necesito hablar contigo- Dijo una voz detrás de él-.

-Volteó inmediatamente, se asusto al oír una tercera voz en aquel lugar, ¿no se suponía que se encontraba en su mente?, ¿por qué razón había una tercera voz?¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, cuando giro completamente, vio al dueño de la voz- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-.

-Al ser un espíritu, es fácil para mi hacer cosas como esa-Comenzó a reír, y volvió a hablar- Eso es lo que menos importa, creo que te preguntaras el por que te llamé- Viendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio, se dispuso a continuar- Al igual que tú, quería escuchar lo que la godaime tenía que decir, y ahora que lo ha hecho, quiero pedirte un favor, hijo-.

-Lo miró extrañado de esas palabras, ¿había escuchado bien, y al shinobi más poderoso, le estaba pidiendo un favor? Y por si fuera poco, ¿le había dicho hijo?, varias sensaciones lo invadieron, y antes de dejarse llevar por ellas, decidió contestar-¿Qué clase de favor?-.

-Lo miró la más seriamente posible, y se dispuso a hablar- Necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo por unos momentos, tengo que hablar con la hokage, y si es necesario, con el mismo concejo, y como te puedes dar cuenta, solamente tú puedes verme-.

-Quedo quieto un momento sin decir nada, solamente viendo hacia la persona que tenía delante de él-_No sé para que quiera mi cuerpo, pero algo me dice que no va a pasar nada malo, además, algo de tiempo me ayudaría para poder reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de escuchar-_Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- Esta bien, pero si veo que haces algo que no me guste, tomaré nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo-.

-Mostrándole una sonrisa idéntica a la suya- No te preocupes, no haré nada malo- Le aseguró, para después comenzar a ser rodeado por una fina capa de chacra azul-.

-Naruto había cerrado los ojos a los pocos minutos de que la godaime dejará de hablar, de eso ya había pasado un buen rato, y las dos mujeres comenzaban a preocuparse por la reacción del rubio- Naruto-kun- Dijo la peliazul al acercarse al rubio y colocarse junto a este, poniendo su mano en el brazo de este- ¿Estas bien?-.

-Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, movió las manos y los dedos de estas para poder acostumbrarse a hacerlo, al finalizar, dirigió la mirada a las presentes que en esos momentos se encontraban mirándolo preocupadas, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que estaba junto a él, y delicadamente, quito la mano de esta que se encontraba en su brazo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la rubia que lo miraba sorprendida- Godaime-sama- - Dijo antes de arrodillarse frente a la mujer- De acuerdo a lo que ha contado, necesito hablar algo importante con usted, y si se necesita, con el mismo honorable concejo- Levanto su cara y le dirigió una mirada seria, no característica en él, causando que la mujer se sorprendiera de ello-.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?, no es normal es ti actuar de esa forma, me estas preocupando- Dijo nerviosa-.

-Volvió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a sonreír- Lo siento Tsunade-san, pero, no soy Naruto-.

-¿Cómo…?¿kyubi?- Le pregunto, causando una risa de parte del rubio-.

-No, no soy Kyubi- Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa-.

-Etto, Tsunade-sama- Dijo en voz baja, tratando de esconder el hecho que su voz temblaba- No…no creo que sea Kyubi-san, y…ya que sus ojos son azules-.

-Hinata-san tiene razón, Kyubi esta adentro en estos momentos, yo soy Minato, Tsunade-san-.

-La quinta quedó sorprendida- ¿Mi…Minato?-.

-Hai- se limitó a contestar aun con su sonrisa, que después dejo de lado para hablar seriamente- Dejemos las formalidades y lo demás para después, ahora, quiero tratar algunos asuntos interesantes, con usted, digamos que son concernientes a la vida de mi hijo-.

-Bi…bien, ¿de qué hablaremos?-Le pregunto aún sin salir de su impresión-.

-Escuche todo lo que le acabas de contar a Naruto, y estoy de acuerdo en las medidas que tomaron concernientes a la seguridad de él- Hizo una pausa- Pero- Espero a tener al atención de la rubia- No estoy de acuerdo en al forma de vida que ha tenido, todo lo que deje para él, era necesario que lo tuviera desde hace muchos años, en especial, el pergamino que se encuentra en aquel cajón- Señalando un pequeño cajón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación-Antes de morir, especifique, que mi hijo tenía que adquirir ese pergamino apenas cumpliera la edad de cinco años, si hubieran hecho lo que les pedí, hubiéramos impedido lo que en estos momentos acosa a Konoha-.

-¿A qué te refieres Minato?-.

-A que en ese lugar, de haber estado cuando se los pedí, él hubiera aprendido a controlar su poder y el del zorro, eso hubiera evitado que ahora tuvieran que enfrentarse a Madara-.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero- hizo una pausa- El concejo fue el que decidió no hacerlo, sabes como son ellos, solamente hacen lo necesario para su propio beneficio- Dijo bajando la cabeza-.

-Se exactamente como es el concejo- Dijo fastidiado y con un gran suspiro- En fin, lo que en realidad quiero es que me entregue el pergamino, llevaré a Naruto a entrenar, pues el momento de enfrentarse en contra del Uchiha, se acerca-.

-Comprendo- Tomando una llave, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba en cajón- Pero tengo una duda- Logrando que le prestará atención- ¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora, Minato?-.

-Se acerco a la ventana y clavo su viste en los rostros de la montaña, después de dar un largo y pesado suspiro, comenzó a hablar sin dirigirles al mirada- Cuando lleva a cabo el sellado del kyubi, tuve que darle un sacrificio a Shinigami-sama con tal de lograrlo, ese sacrificio fue el de darle mi alma, para toda la eternidad- Un momento de silencio siguió a su frase- Desde ese entonces, mi alma no ha tenido descanso y ha estado al servicio de él, pero- Dio la vuelta y las miró- Hace unos días, el me ha informado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, le suplique que me permitiera venir a ver en que podía ayudar, pero no lo permitía, después de rogarle por mucho tiempo, me permito regresar por un corto tiempo-.

-Ya veo, entonces, no puedo desperdiciar tu tiempo en este lugar- Comenzó a abrir el cajón, introduciendo la llave, para después sacar de este un pergamino algo viejo, y extendiendo su mano, se lo ofreció- Pero, no creo que sirva de mucho, tu mansión desapareció justo en el momento de tu muerte-.

-Formo una sonrisa en sus labios, para después contestar tranquilamente- No se preocupe por eso, ya lo solucionaré- Tomo el pergamino- Hasta luego, Tsunade-san- Volteo a ver a Hinata, la cual, hasta el momento, había permanecido en silencio- Vamos señorita- Naruto se enojará conmigo si no la llevo con nosotros- Comenzó a caminar y salió por la puerta-.

-Se impresionó de que le pidiera seguirlo, pero al ver que este salía por al puerta, comenzó a seguirlo- Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama- Y comenzó a caminar detrás del rubio-.

-Al ver que ambos salieron, se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento, y su vista se clavo en la puerta, estiro su mano buscando algo frente a ella, y entonces su vista se movió de su puerta hacia donde se supone debería estar su escritorio, una enorme vena apareció en su frente y junto todo el aire posible- SHIZUNE, ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI NUEVO ESCRITORIO?-Cuando termino, dos ríos de lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos- Ahora tendré que conseguir más sake- Dijo mientras miraba hacia donde s e encontraba lo que quedaba de su escritorio-.

-Cuando estaban apunto de salir del edificio de la hokage, pudieron escuchar el grito que esta dio, en la nuca de ambos apareció una enorme gota- Parece ser que sigue siendo la misma- Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Siguieron caminando, ella lo seguía pero no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, después de tratar de hacer salir algunas palabras de su boca, junto todo el valor necesario para hacerlo- Di…disculpe Yondaime-sama- Dijo llamando al atención de este, causando que dejará de caminar y la mirará-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-san?-.

-Se sonrojo al escuchar como la llamó- Bu…bueno, etto, disculpe que lo moleste, pro, m…me preguntaba, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- Desvió la mirada, y rápidamente se apresuro a decir- Disculpe, no tiene que contestar si no lo quiere, ya hizo suficiente con permitir que lo acompañara-.

-Comenzó a reír- No te preocupes, no es molestia, es más, me disculpo por no habértelo dicho desde un principio- Dijo- Vamos hacia al casa de una persona que fue mi amigo hace tiempo- Dijo sin más y empezó a caminar-.

-_¿Un amigo?_-Se pregunto-_Será mejor llegar para saber de quien se trata-_Siguió caminando detrás del rubio, pues no sabia exactamente a donde se dirigían, giraron hacia la izquierda en una calle, y la chica se quedó estática, por fin sabia a donde se dirigían, se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar, pero pudo ver que el rubio seguía caminando-_Hinata, tienes que ser fuerte, esta vez vienes por un asunto importante, no tienes que demostrarle que eres una persona débil al padre de la personas que amas-_Se dijo mentalmente y comenzó a caminar nuevamente-.

-_Veo que es una persona valiente, me alegra que sea la novia de mi hijo_- Se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión, donde dos personas cuidaban la entrada, se escondió, haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo, miro detenidamente la entrada, y luego dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica- Hinata-san, no creo que esas personas nos dejen pasar, así es que tenemos que entrar sin que se den cuenta- Termino de hablar e inmediatamente se puso de cuclillas en el suelo- Suba, entraremos usando una de mis técnicas, y solo puedo llevarla conmigo de esta manera-Hinata se sonrojo más que de costumbre, pero, poniendo todo el valor que logro reunir, se subió en la espalda del rubio escondiendo el rostro para tratar de ocultar el color de este y cerrando sus ojos-Sujétate fuerte- Dijo antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y susurrar su técnica favorita, cuando Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió pues se encontraba dentro de la mansión- Ahora Hinata-san, solamente sígame, encontraremos a mi amigo y nos iremos rápidamente- Dijo bajándola de su espalda y comenzando a caminar-.

-Cuando estuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza, el rubio la abrió sin consideración alguna-_Ya es hora-_Se dijo la Hyuga al ver que el rubio comenzaba a entrar-.

-Se detuvo frente de una persona que le daba la espalda- Deja de actuar, sabes perfectamente que estamos aquí- Dijo sonriendo-.

-Se dio la vuelta y miró a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él- Veo que es verdad, Uzumaki, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?-.

-¿Uzumaki?, creo que después de todo, no fuimos muy unidos que digamos, no puedes reconocerme- Dijo de forma de reproche, que hizo que la persona delante suya lo mirara extrañado-.

-¿Reconocerte?, ¿unidos?, creo que no has recuperado completamente la memoria mocoso, nunca hemos convivido por más de dos minutos-Mirando a la otra persona- Y ahora que observo bien, ¿qué se supone que haces en este lugar, Hinata?-.

-Etto, yo- Dijo entrando completamente a la habitación donde se encontraban ambas personas- Bueno yo…-Fue interrumpida-.

-Yo le traje conmigo, Hiashi-san, necesito hablar unas cuantas cosas contigo-Se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con este- Necesito que eme entregues el pergamino que te di antes de morir-Dijo lo último de manera seria-.

-¿Pergamino?, ¿morir?- Lo miro sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de su boca no salían palabras, después de un buen rato, pudo completar una palabra- Mi...Minato-.

-Por fin Hiashi-san, ahora, necesito el pergamino, antes de perder el control del cuerpo de mi hijo- Dijo volviendo a tener esa sonrisa en su rostro-.

-¿Tu Hijo?, pero, é…él, no puede ser tu hijo, Sarutobi-sama nos contó a todos los que sabíamos sobre tu hijo, que este había muerto junto con Kushina-.

-Sarutobi-sama, veo que se tomo muy bien el papel de protector- Dijo más para si que para los demás- Mi hijo no murió, mi hijo es Naruto, pero creo que eso no importa, es necesario que me des el pergamino, no podemos perder más tiempo-.

-Lo miro sin entender exactamente lo que esas palabras significaban- Minato, amigo, ese pergamino que me diste, esta guardado en un lugar seguro, donde nadie va- Hizo una pausa- Al enterarme que tu hijo había fallecido, decidí guardarlo, no podía permitir que nadie supiera de su existencia, si hubiera sabido quien era este muchacho en verdad, se lo hubiera entregado cuando me lo pediste, lo lamento tanto, se que era importante hacerlo- Dijo-.

-Eso no tiene importancia ya, en estos momentos, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido- Le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre-.

-Entiendo- Este se puso de pie- Sígueme por favor- Se dirigido a la salida de su habitación, pasando junto a la peliazulada- _Me alegra que estés junto a la persona que quieres_- La paso de largo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, se dirigió a su despacho y entro seguido por las otras dos personas, se acerco a un rincón de la habitación, donde se podía observar una fotografía, una fotografía de la primogénita Hyuga, se acerco a esta y la bajo de su lugar, al estar fuera la imagen, se dejo observar una pequeña puerta cerrada con un sello de seguridad – Kai- Dijo y al momento, el sello cayo al piso y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente- Aquí esta- Metió la mano dentro de la pequeña puerta y de ella saco un pergamino casi idéntica al que la godaime le había entregado hace unos mementos- Aquí tienes, esta intacto, igual a como me lo entregaste- Le extendió al mano entregándole el pergamino-.

-Tomando lo que le ofrecían- Muchas gracias amigo- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Por cierto- Dijo volteando a verlo- Gracia por apoyar a mi hijo- Le dio una enorme sonrisa- Te aseguro que no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad que les has brindado- Causando que el ojiperla sonriera mirando a su hija-.

-Eso espero, eso espero- Dijo antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación-.

-Siguió a la persona que salía, pero no entendía exactamente a lo que estos se referían, temerosa, trato de preguntar, pero el hombre no se lo permitió- Hinata-san, no es el momento de preguntar, Naruto le contará lo que paso- Dijo comenzando a correr- Tenemos que apresurarnos, Naruto se esta desesperando sin hacer nada ahí adentro-.

-Hai- Siguieron corriendo hasta salir de la mansión Hyuga, se dirigieron hacia un enorme terreno que casi nadie transitaba, se encontraba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, se detuvieron de pronto, causando una interrogante en la mente de la chica- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, yondaime-sama?-.

-Volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa- Recuperar el tiempo perdido- Se limito a decir, sacando ambos pergaminos, y viendo que la muchacha no entendió mucho, le dijo- Ahora lo veras-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto tiempo en traer la continuación, pero, la inspiración no me visitaba, también, espero me disculpen por no poner el nombre de la técnica del cuarto, lo que pasa es que se me olvido, si ya se que se me olvidan mucho las técnicas, creo que tendré que ver a algún doctor para remediar eso, pero, en fin, espero me dejen sus comentarios, y si alguno me pudiera sacar de la duda del nombre de la técnica, se los agradecería eternamente, nos leemos en el siguiente.

tregue el pergamino, llevarado y con un gran suspiro- Enfin,io beneficio- Dijobajando la cabeza-.

idad


	19. Chapter 19

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 19**

-Sin decir más, abrió ambos pergaminos y los coloco en el suelo formando una cruz con ambos- Siguen siendo como yo los recordaba- Soltó al aire, para después sonreír, mordió su dedo y colocó la sangre de este sobre los pergaminos- Es hora- Dijo y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos que no eran capaces de identificar debido a la rapidez con que los ejecutaba, cuando termino coloco sus manos sobre ambos pergaminos y grito- Kuchiyose Namikaze no jutsu- Al terminar sus palabras, dio un gran salto hacia atrás quedando a la altura de Hinata- Será mejor retirarnos un poco- le susurro-.

-¿Retirarnos?¿para qué?- Pero el sacudimiento del terreno le dio la respuesta, haciendo que al chica y el rubio dieran otro salto hacia atrás- ¿Pero que fue eso?- Le pregunto claramente confundida-.

-En un momento más lo sabrás Hinata-san- La tierra donde se encontraban hace unos momentos comenzó a abrirse, devorando los pergaminos, y formando una enorme grieta, de la cual, pocos minutos después, comenzó a emerger una extensa luz, que hizo que la chica cerrará los ojos-.

-Después de que pasara un tiempo, y al notar que nada pasaba, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, pero finalmente los abrió de golpe al ver lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos- ¿Qué…qué es eso?- Pregunto a la nada, había quedado impactada por lo que tenia frente a ella, ya que ahí se encontraba una enorme esfera que parecía estar hecha de chacra, la cual cubría, ¿qué se suponía que se encontraba dentro de esa cosa?, sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que fuera, pues no se alcanzaba a distinguir- Yo…Yondaime-sama, ¿qué…qué es eso?- le pregunto-.

-Jajaja, eso Hinata-san, es lo que le pertenecía Naruto desde su nacimiento- Comenzó a acercarse hacia la esfera- Sígame por favor, y por cierto- Volteo su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa- Dígame Minato- Y comenzó a caminar nuevamente siendo seguido por una sonrojada Hinata, cuando llego hasta la esfera, se detuvo frente a esta, se mordió nuevamente el dedo mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y comenzó a expulsar un poco de chacra azul que comenzó a rodear su mano, colocó esta en el comienzo de la esfera y esta comenzó a brillar más, cuando esta hubo desparecido completamente, la vista de ambos se quedó clavada en una enorme mansión frente a ellos, un par de estatuas de unos tres metros de alto de encontraban justo enfrente de lo que se podía apreciar como la entrada, obstruyendo esta- Entremos- Dijo comenzando a caminar-.

-De…demo, Minato-san, ¿cómo entraremos?-Pregunto cuando se acercaba a su lado-.

-No te preocupes- Cuando se encontraban a escasos dos metros de la entrada, la chica se sorprendió, causando que se escondiera detrás del rubio, ya que antes de que dieran otro paso, las dos estatuas se habían posicionado frente a ellos, amenazándolos con unas enormes katanas- Ellos nos facilitaran la entrada- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa, viendo hacia en frente-.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?, no pueden acercarse más, solamente los elegidos pueden ingresar a este lugar- Con una voz áspera, les dijo una de las estatuas-.

-Si no quieren morir en este lugar, aléjense ahora mismo- Término la 2° estatua moviendo su espada frente a ellos-.

-Una sonrisa se formo mientras su rostro ponía una mirada seria, y observaba con detenimiento a ambas criaturas- Mi nombre es Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, último sucesor del clan namikaze, y he venido a tomar lo que me pertenece- Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y segura, lo cual hizo que Hinata se sintiera más aliviada y que las criaturas frente a ellos se miraran entre si y después retrocedieran un poco-.

-Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar- Adelante entonces, no les impediremos la entrada- Y junto a su compañero comenzaron a dejar espacio hasta que la entrada quedara libre-.

-Comenzó a caminar siguiendo al rubio y ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, giro su rostro para ver a la persona frente a ella- ¿Cómo entraremos, Minato-san?- le pregunto, pues la entrada se componía por dos enormes puertas del tamaño de la estatuas, pero no tenia cerradura-.

-Ja, si no saben la manera de entrar, no son los que dicen ser, y no nos dejan otra opción que deshacernos de ustedes, este lugar solo puede ser pisado por los Namikaze- Comento con una sonrisa sádica una de esas criaturas, acercándose hasta ellos, pero antes de hacer nada, su mirada se posó en el rubio, quien no se había inmutado por su amenaza, sus pasos se detuvieron de pronto, captando la acción que se disponía a hacer este. El rubio solamente coloco la mano derecha, la cual, aún se encontraba manchada de su sangre, sobre la división que se creaba entre las dos enormes puertas y volvió a expulsar un poco de chacra-.

- Un pequeño brillo se dejo ver en el centro de ambas puertas, captando al atención de la chica- Teníamos que romper el sello que se había formado debido a que la mansión se oculto- Tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco sobre la que tenia sobre la puerta- Ya que al morir sus últimos dueños tuvo que crear una barrera contra los intrusos- la puerta comenzó a abrirse y volteo a verla- Ahora, ustedes son los nuevos dueños de este lugar- Entraron e inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos- No te preocupes Hinata-san, no pasará nada malo- Dio un suspiro- Creo que es hora de que Naruto tome su cuerpo- Después de estas palabras, cerro los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó caer-.

-¡Naruto!-Antes de que cayera al suelo, logro acercarse a él para detenerlo, y lo colocó recostado sobre sus piernas- Naruto-kun- Comenzó a llamarlo al ver que comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto preocupada-.

-Si, no te preocupes por mi, Hinata-chan- Desvió la mirada y poco apoco se puso de pie- ¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto viendo a un lado de Hinata, causando que ella mirara hacia esa dirección abriendo los ojos al enfocar lo que el rubio miraba-.

-¿MI…Minato-san?¿es usted?- Le pregunto extrañada-.

-¿Puede verte?- Se sorprendió de que lo estuviera viendo-_¿No se suponía que solamente yo podía hacerlo?-._

-Si, en este lugar puede verme, ya que es especial- Hizo una pausa mirando el lugar, y dio un suspiro- Este lugar ha sido de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, fue creado mucho antes de que Konoha fuera fundada- Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo- Cuando era pequeño, pude escuchar unos cuantos relatos sobre este lugar, se comentaba que nuestro clan fue bendecido por la diosa Amaterasu, y ella creo este lugar para ellos, también les dijo que en este clan, nacería el salvador de todo el mundo ninja, y era un palear para ella el poder ayudar al clan bendito que traería al mundo al ese ser tan especial, el cual al nacer, destacaría por su enorme poder- Suspiro- Pero, desgraciadamente, todo nuestro clan pereció debido a las constantes guerras, antes de ver nacer al elegido- Concluyo su historia mirando hacia el cielo nocturno-.

-Mmm, supongo que la diosa se equivocó en su predicción, ya que no queda más futuro para tu clan, si el estuviera aquí, podría enfrentarse a Madara y salvarnos, dattebayo- Se quejó- Además, soy el único que queda- Dijo sin interés, observando que el rubio mayor le dirigía una mirada seria- O a menos que...- Dijo mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él-.

-_Creo que ya entendió-_Se dijo mentalmente mirando al chico, que ahora le dirigía una mirada nerviosa a la chica y comenzaba a sonrojarse-.

-D…de cualquier manera, s…si yo tengo un hijo, no estamos seguros de que será el elegido, y si lo fuera, todavía tardaría un tiempo en llegar a este mundo- Dijo mirando hacia el lado contrario de al chica, que también se encontraba sonrojada-.

_-Creo que no entendió lo que quería decirle, _no Naruto, no me refería a eso- Dijo obteniendo la mirada de los dos jóvenes- Miren, hace casi 18 años, yo me encontraba en este lugar, cuando…

Flash back

Se podía observar a un hombre de cabellos amarillos, sentado en la ventana, observando hacia donde se podían distinguir algunas edificaciones a la lejanía- La aldea se ve tan tranquila, ni siquiera parece que estemos en guerra- Comento hacia el vació, ya que se encontraba solo en la habitación- Me gustaría que así fuera siempre-.

Minato, Minato- Comenzaron a llamarlo, causando que se sobresaltase y girara el rostro, al observar al dueño de la voz, dio un salto rápido y se colocó en posición de defensa- No te preocupes Minato, no te haré nada malo-Le comentó mostrando una sonrisa-.

-¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?, y ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- Pregunto, pues frente a él se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de cabellos del color del oro largo que llegaba debajo de la cintura y unos ojos tan puros del mismo color que el cielo, vestida con un kimono blanco.,

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia en estos momentos- Contesto acercándose un poco más al hombre- Más, si embargo, mi misión es completamente diferente- Le sonrió, colocándose frente a este-.

-¿ A qué se refiere?- Le pregunto, no se explicaba la aparición de esta chica-.

-Vengo de parte de Amaterasu-sama, me ha permitido tener el honor de ser la mensajera de tan importante noticia-.

-¿Amaterasu-sama?- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar-.

-Así es, ella me ha pedido que le anuncie que, el elegido esta a punto de llegar a este mundo- Concluyó, causando que el rubio la mirara sin poder reaccionar-.

-¿E…él elegido?, ¿pero cómo? yo soy el último miembro de este clan- Le dijo de manera nerviosa-.

-Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su fino rostro, y retrocediendo un poco, continuo hablando- Muy pronto, eso cambiará- Concluyó, comenzando a emitir una luz blanca alrededor de su cuerpo-.

-Pe…pero- Pero su pregunto quedo guardada en su cabeza, ya que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la dama había desaparecido- Se ha ido- La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba comenzó a abrirse, haciendo que se sobresaltara y mirara hacia ese lugar, poco tiempo después, una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza y traviesos ojos azules, se asomó por la abertura de esta, regalándole una encantadora sonrisa la rubio que la observaba-¿ Qué sucede Kushina?- Le pregunto con excesiva ternura-.

-Oh, Minato- Le dijo mientras comenzaba correr hacia él y lo estrechaba en un abrazo- Soy tan feliz- Apretando más el abrazo-.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz, pequeña?- Le pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo y acariciando la exótica cabellera-.

-Separándose un poco d el rubio y mirándolo con un sonrojo- Acaba de salir del hospital de konoha, le pedí a Tsunade-san que me hiciera un chequeo- Le dijo aumentando la ya enorme sonrisa-.

-Veo por tu actitud, que no fue nada malo- Esbozo también una sonrisa-.

-Al contrario, fue algo hermoso- Dijo tomando su mano y colocándola en su vientre-Minato, vamos a tener un bebé- -.

-La expresión del ojiazul, no era muy comprensible, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su serio semblante, seguido de un apasionado beso hacia su esposa- Eso es genial, Kushina- Su voz denotaba toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento- No sabes lo feliz que me haces- La volvió a besar, hasta que recordó al visita que acababa de tener- "Muy pronto, eso cambiará", "el elegido esta a punto de llegar a este mundo"- Las palabras de esa mujer comenzaron a retumbar por su cabeza, causando que su sonrisa se ampliará- _Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería-_Abrazo con más entusiasmo a su esposa-.

Fin flash back

Ocho meses después, la aldea se vio atacada por un demonio, y en ese preciso momento, el pequeño llegó a este mundo, creí que ese desastre era al que se refería la leyenda, solamente él podría controlar con su poder a la bestia, pro esa razón- Volteo a verlos- Decidí que él protegería a esta aldea, manteniendo al kyubi encerrado dentro de si mismo- Finalizo, observando los rostros de sorpresa que se podían observar de los dos muchachos-Pero, creo que me equivoque, y al hacer eso, también selle una gran cantidad de su verdadera fuerza en el sello del zorro, y en estos momentos, es necesario que esa energía sea liberada, por el bien de todos-.

-No sabía que decir, este era nuevo para él, apenas se había enterado de una parte del a verdad, y ahora se enteraba de toda ella, de un solo golpe, no pudo hacer nada más, que dejarse caer al suelo y dirigir su mirada a la nada -.

-Naruto-kun- Susurró al ver la reacción de este, colocando su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo-.

-No es momento de sentarse a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, tenemos que actuar lo antes posible, el tiempo se nos ha agotado, y pronto Madara se presentará, síganme- les dijo comenzando a caminar adentrándose más en la mansión, se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a una enorme puerta, con un kanji de sello en ella- Este lugar, fue especialmente creado para la preparación del elegido, solo él puede abrir este lugar-Jalo la mano de su hijo que se encontraba detrás de la ojiperla, aun d entro del shock del momento- Coloca un poco de tu sangre sobre él, y libera el sello-.

-Saliendo de su ensoñación al sentir la mano de su novia sobre la suya, comenzó a morder su dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, camino hasta situarse frente a la puerta, y lentamente colocó su dedo sobre el sello- KAI-Dijo al esparcir la sangre por todo el contorno, una luz baño todo el lugar, haciendo retroceder a los tres presentes-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Su misión había terminado sin ningún contratiempo, pero corrían con todas las energías que podían reunir en ese momento, necesitaban llegar a la aldea para informar sobre su reciente información, y no tenían tiempo que perder- _Kuso, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo, Naruto, espero que por lo menos, tú estés preparado-_Pensaba el moreno mientras aumentaba su velocidad. Hace unos momentos se encontraban recorriendo los limites del país del fuego, y se dirigían a su aldea, pero, un humo les llamo la atención, causando que fueran a investigar, al llegar al lugar originario de este, se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que observaron, el lugar se encontraba lleno de tiendas de campaña, y alrededor de dos mil personas acampando en ese lugar, pero lo que realmente les sorprendió, fue una conversación que pudieron escuchar, gracias a uno de los insectos del chico Aburame, según uno de esos sujetos, esperaban ordenes de un Uchiha, para dirigirse a su objetivo, al escuchar esto inmediatamente, emprendieron marcha de regreso-_No puedo permitir que le ocurra nada a Konoha, debemos informarles lo antes posible-._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola nuevamente, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios, ya que estos son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y créanme, necesito bastantes ya que parece ser que mi inspiración se fue nuevamente de vacaciones sin mi, bueno, no quiero aburrirlos, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ja ne.


	20. Chapter 20

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 20**

La luna llena se encontraba en todo su esplendor sobre las oscuras calles de Konoha, las cuales se encontraban sumidas en una completa tranquilidad pues todas las personas se encontraban en sus casas disfrutando de tan hermosa noche que los comenzaba a rodear, pero en medio de esa tranquilidad, una joven de largos cabellos corría por las ya vacías calles como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Debo llegar cuanto antes con la hokage, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o si no Minato-san se enojara conmigo por no llegar a tiempo-Mientras seguía con su recorrido, comenzaba a recordar la razón por la cual se encontraba en esa situación-.

Flash back

-Cuando al puerta se abrió, una luz baño todo el lugar, haciendo retroceder a los tres presentes, llevándose instintivamente las manos hacia los ojos para protegerlos de esta, cuando se acostumbro a la luz, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, a su lado se encontraban los dos rubios mirando hacia el frente, comenzó a dirigir su mirada en la dirección en que los demás lo hacían, y al final de un extenso salón y al final de este, solamente había dos pequeñas estatuas, una a cada lado de una cojín, parecía un pequeño altar, sin comprender lo que significaba, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el rubio mayor- ¿Q…qué es este lugar, Minato-san?- Pregunto mientras observaba nuevamente los alrededores-.

-La miro, dio un pequeño suspiro llamando la atención del kitsune- En realidad, no tengo una idea concreto de lo que sea, ya que esta puerta se ha mantenido cerrada desde que la mansión fue creada, solamente podía ser abierta por el elegido, para aprender a liberar y controlar todo el poder que yace dentro de él, pero no se que se deba hacer aquí-Contesto honestamente-.

-Hmp, seguramente lo de la leyenda solo era eso, y este lugar solamente sirve para orar-Dijo sin preocupaciones mientras colocaba sus dos manos detrás de la nuca y comenzaba a caminar por el lugar-.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad crees?-Una voz divertida se dejo escuchar al final del salón-.

-Los tres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, justo donde se encontraban las pequeñas estatuas, una luz comenzó a materializarse y de esta, una figura se comenzó a notar de pie frente a ellos- ¿Qui…quién es usted?- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca del rubio menor-.

-Comenzó a sonreír mientras se acercaba a él- Mi pequeño guerrero, no tienes por que preocuparte, solamente he venido para hablar sobre tu deber, mi nombre es Amaterasu, y estoy aquí para ayudarte- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él- Es un placer el conocer por fin a la persona que nos ayudará-Termino diciendo mientras los presentes trataban de asimilar lo que ocurría frente a ellos-.

-Las tres personas le observaron sin poder reaccionar- A…Amaterasu-sama-Susurro la ojiperla-.

-Cuando pudo analizar completamente lo que ocurría, se apresuro a ponerse a la altura de la mujer- No tiene que arrodillarse ante mi, si usted es quien dice ser, yo debería ser el que se encuentre en su posición- Le regalo una sonrisa mientras se colocaba de rodillas, cuando la mujer levanto el rostro, se encontró con la enorme sonrisa del ojiazul- por favor, levántese-Le pidió-.

-inmediatamente después, la mujer se puso de pie siendo ayudada por el rubio, al cual le regalo una tierna sonrisa-Supongo que es la hora en la que debes mostrar todo tu poder se acerca, ¿no es así?- le pregunto dulcemente-Tenemos que apresurarnos, nos queda muy poco tiempo- Tomo la mano del chico y lo guió hacia el pequeño cojín- Toma asiento, debemos iniciar cuanto antes-.

-¿Cuánto antes?, ¿a qué se refiere?- Pregunto el namikaze quien había permanecido callado hasta el momento-.

-El individuo que intento eliminar al elegido, esta a punto de terminar con su cometido, apoderarse del chacra del hachibi, el bijuu esta a punto de despertar- hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a los tres presentes- Además, un gran ejército esta esperando ordenes para encaminarse hacia aquí, por mucho, se encuentran a tres días de aquí, contando con ese tiempo y el poco que falta para que el bijuu despierte, contamos máximo con cinco días de ventaja para prepararnos , así que no tenemos tiempo que perder-Al momento que le insistía al rubio, con la mirada, que se sentará- Es momento de comenzar, necesito que te relajes un poco y cierres tus ojos-Le pidió mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la cabeza del chico-.

-¿Relajarme?, ¿para qué?- Pregunto, antes de ver como los ojos de las estatuas junto a él comenzaban a brillar-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto extrañado-.

-Naruto-kun, por favor haz lo que te dice, no preguntes, onegai- Pidió la ojiperla quien tomo el valor suficiente para hablar después de tratarlo por un tiempo-.

-Esta bien, Hinata-chan-Tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos-_Nuca he podido concentrarme de esta manera, y creo que ahora menos que no se para que lo hago-_Inmediatamente después, de las manos de la diosa comenzó a salir una luz, la cual rodeo lentamente al rubio-_Me siento tan tranquilo- _Pensó antes de perder al conciencia de donde se encontraba-.

-La luz que salía de las manos de la mujer, lentamente comenzó a convertirse en una esfera dorada que rodeo el cuerpo del rubio, mientras este agachaba la cabeza, mostrando que se encontraba inconciente-¿Qué…qué es lo que ocurre?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba al rubio preocupada-.

-No te preocupes, ha entrado en trance, no le ha ocurrido nada malo-Le contesto mientras se dirigía hacia ellos-.

-¿En trance?-Pregunto mirando al chico-.

-Si, el proceso ha comenzado, permanecerá en ese estado hasta que quede completado en su totalidad -.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara en ese estado?-pregunto serio mirando a la mujer-.

- No lo sé con exactitud, es demasiado complicado- Le contesto- Su cuerpo se someterá a un increíble desgaste físico, aunque todo se lleve a cabo dentro de su mente, su cuerpo será el que recienta el proceso-.

-¿Por qué durará tanto tiempo?-Pregunto preocupada dirigiendo la mirada al chico- _Espero que eso no te afecte mucho, Naruto-kun-._

-El proceso iba a darse lentamente mientras el crecía, para eso estaba destinada esta habitación, pero debido a que todos estos años, por esa razón debe permanecer tanto tiempo, además- Hizo una pausa- Además, parte de su poder fue sellado en el momento de que su alma se unió a la del zorro, el sello que mantiene esta unión, debe ser removido casi por completo para que este sea liberado al igual que el chacra del bijuu, el cuerpo del muchacho se verá verdaderamente afectado, pues mientras trata de asimilar su poder, hará lo mismo con el otro- Concluyó, su mirada tierna que mostró al verlos por primera vez, ahora se había convertido en una seria-.

-Pe…pero, ¿eso no traerá consecuencias en la personalidad de Naruto-kun?

-En verdad no lo sé- Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de aire y los miraba- Pero lo que realmente importa ahora, es preparar una defensa mientras el elegido se prepara-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Pregunto la Hyuga-.

-En estos momentos, un escuadrón de shinobis se acercan a la villa, traen información de vital importancia con respecto al enemigo- Los dos se miraron entre si- Necesitan ir inmediatamente con la hokage antes de que la información se expanda por toda ala aldea, deben ir y traer a esas personas a este lugar, para planear la defensa de la aldea-.

-Ambos se miraron entre si, no entendían exactamente a lo que se refería la diosa del sol, pero decidieron hacer lo que esta les pedía- Hinata-san, por favor, haga lo que lo que Amaterasu-sama nos pide, no servirá de nada que yo vaya si nadie fuera de este lugar puede verme-.

-Esta bien Minato-san, con su permiso- Después de una reverencia a ambas personas, salió corriendo en dirección al centro de la aldea-.

Fin del flash back

-Podía apreciar al torre de la hokage frente a ella, aún se podía observar una luz salir del despacho de esta-_Seguramente esta ocupada, tengo que darme prisa, debo llegar antes de que sea tarde-_Pensó mientras se apresuraba a llegar-.

-Ya la noche se encontraba en todo su esplendor, y ella aún se encontraba en la oficina, volvió a revisar su escritorio por tercera vez y un suspiro salio de sus labios- Creo que por fin he terminado con los reportes- Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse del escritorio- Le diré a Shizune que no abuse del trabajo con mi persona, esto es agobiante- Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esta ase abrió de golpe y apenas pudo esquivar a un agitado pelinegro que era seguido por otras tres personas-.

-Tsunade-sama- Grito al no verla en el escritorio- Tsunade-sama- Volvió a repetir esta vez más exaltado, siendo callado por un golpe en la cabeza-.

-PODRIAS DEJAR DE GRITAR-Se escucho de una voz irritada, proveniente de la entrada, de donde después la figura de la hokage se dejo ver- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, los esperaba de regreso hasta el día de mañana- Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al escritorio, cuando se hubo sentado, prosiguió- Y bien, ¿por qué la prisa?- Se acomodo recargando los brazos en el escritorio y poniendo la cara sobre ellos-.

-Hokage-sama- Decidió comenzar para evitar que sus compañeros se alteraran más- Mientras regresábamos de nuestra misión, mis insectos pudieron detectar una gran acumulación de personas a varios días de aquí-.

-¿Y?, pudieron ser miembros de algunas aldea cercana- Trató de evaporar cualquier duda- No tienen por que preocuparse, son solo tonterías-.

-Era un ejercito preparándose para atacar- Interrumpió el Uchiha- Debemos prepararnos para una invasión- Sus manos se estrellaron en el escritorio- _Que seguramente tiene como objetivo llevarse a Naruto con ellos__**-**_Pensó mirando el rostro apacible de la hokage-.

-¿Por qué están tan seguros de que eso pasará?- Volvió a interferir- No estamos seguros de que sea correcto-.

-¿Por qué estamos tan seguros?-Volvió a interrumpir el Aburame- Por que mis insectos fueron a investigar, y entre esas personas comentaban que esperaban las ordenes de una tal Madara- A la mención del uchiha, la hokage no pudo hacer más que poner una mirada seria-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo inmediatamente, ¡SHIZUNE!- Comenzó a gritar e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una pelinegra agitada, pero para sorpresa de todos, no era la que la hokage esperaba-¿Qué pasa, por qué entras de esa manera a mi oficina?, en estos momentos estoy tratando algo de suma importancia-.

-Jadeando un poco, comenzó a adentrarse a la oficina- Lamento mucho la interrupción hokage-sama-Hizo una pausa para situarse frente a ella- Pero, precisamente por ese motivo he venido a verle- Dijo causando que todos fijaran su viste en ella-.

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?-Pregunto la pelirosa-.

-Mirando a la hokage- Minato-san desea hablar con ustedes sobre lo que acaban de tratar- La hokage la miro con una expresión rara, Hinata sabia que era la única que sabia quien era esa persona-.

-¿Mi…Minato-san?- pregunto nerviosa-.

-Así es, me pidió que los llevará antes de que hicieran cualquier otra cosa, necesita hablar con ustedes -.

-Y Naruto, ¿donde esta Naruto?- Pregunto-.

--Bueno, Naruto-kun se encuentra con él- Dijo- Pero eso no importa, ahora solo acompáñenme por favor- Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la oficina con la mirada de los demás sobre ella.-.

-¿Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto la pelirosa a su maestra al ver que miraba seria a la pelinegra-.

-Tomo un poco de aire y se levanto del escritorio- Sigámosla- Contesto sin más, pasando junto a ellos- _aunque esto me pone nerviosa, ¿qué tendrá que decirme?, y lo más importante, ¿cómo pudo Hinata verlo?, se supone que solamente Naruto puede hacerlo?-._

-Se detuvo fuera de la torre y al ver que los demás aparecieron comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, poco tiempo después, las cinco personas ya la habían alcanzado- _Que bien-_Pensó mientras seguía su recorrido-.

-Hinata- La llamó el joven Nara-¿Quién es ese tal Minato?-Pregunto mientras los demás esperaban la respuesta-.

-La pelinegra se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero decidió contestarla- Bueno, su nombre completo es Minato namikaze, y el…- Fue interrumpida por la voz de la hokage-.

-Hinata- Dijo, mientras su mirada se endurecía más- ¿Estas segura qué era él el que te pidió que fueras por nosotros?-.

-Hai, Naruto-kun lo confirmo, además, de otras cosas que ocurrieron-.

-Ya veo, _¿pero cómo pudo verlo?_-Se volvió a preguntar- _Pero no puedo hacer externa la pregunta, los demás lo sabrían-._

-Se adentraron completamente en las zonas de entrenamiento, se preguntaba la razón de la cual se dirigían a ese lugar, y decidió preguntar- Hinata-La llamó con su normal pereza- Exactamente, ¿Dónde nos veremos con ese sujeto?-.

-Bu…bueno Shikamaru-kun, él nos esta esperando en su mansión, estamos cerca de ella- Contesto, tratando de apresurar el paso-.

-Sin previo aviso se detuvo frente a la peliazulada-Hinata, si nos estas jugando una broma, creo que es suficiente-Le dijo enojado- Esta es la zona de entrenamientos, sabes perfectamente que esta deshabitada- Se acerco a ella y la miro desafiante- En vez de estar jugando contigo a correr por el medio del bosque a estas horas de la noche, deberíamos estar planeando una defensa para la aldea y para el mismo Naruto-Su voz sonaba un poco seria pero no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera molesto-.

-Detente de una vez Uchiha- Se dejo escuchar la voz de la hokage, llamando la atención de los demás- Y todos ustedes- Señalo a los presentes- Absténganse de hacer cualquier comentario estúpido, y sigan con su camino, si él nos ha mandado Lamar, debemos apresurarnos- Les dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente-.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama…-Habló Sakura, pero al instante se arrepintió al ver el rostro de su maestra- Esta bien-.

-Sólo caminen- Dijo siguiendo el paso-.

Al recorrer un tramo de distancia en medio de los campos, comenzó a hablar- Ya casi llegamos, se puede ver desde esta distancias- Señalo el frente de ellos, mostrando la enorme mansión-.

-¿Cómo llego eso ahí?- Pregunto más para ella misma que para recibir una respuesta-.

-Esta es la mansión Namikaze-Dijo al detenerse frente a esta-.

-Se acerco lentamente a la mansión- Así que…si existía una mansión en este lugar- Antes de que pudiera acercarse más a esta, los dos guardianes se opusieron a que lo logará- ¿Qué demonios?- Pregunto el Uchiha antes de dar una voltereta y quedar a la misma distancia que sus acompañantes-.

-Intrusos- Comento uno acercándose a ellos-.

-Identifíquense- Dijo el otro colocándose frente a la entrada- No pueden entrar a este recinto- Finalizó-.

-Se adelanto un poco de sus compañeros- _No sé como entrar, la vez pasada Minato-san fue quien hablo-_Tomo un poco de aire-Mi...mi nombre es Hinata, se que solamente los miembros de la familia Namikaze tienen derecho a pisar este lugar, pero hemos sido invitados por Minato-san- Dijo dirigiéndose a los guardianes-.

-Ah, Hinata-sama, es usted- Dijo el que se acercaba a ellos, deteniendo inmediatamente el paso-.

-Minato-sama nos comentó sobre su llegada, y nos pidió que no les impidiéramos el paso, adelante, entren- Comentó mientras dejaba libre la entrada-.

-E…esta bien, gracias- Le dijo algo extrañada- Muchachos, síganme por favor-Les dijo adentrándose en el lugar, los demás solamente la siguieron anonadados, ¿ese sujeto es tan importante como para que esas cosas custodiaran su entrada?, miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en las mentes de los que no sabían la razón de la propiedad mientras avanzaban, pero, al llegar dentro de esta, todo se olvido al ver lo enorme que era por dentro-Seguramente Minato-san se encuentra donde Naruto-kun, síganme, es por aquí-Comenzó a adentrarse en la mansión y los demás la siguieron para no perderse dentro de esta-.

-Antes de poder llegar al salón donde el Uzumaki se encontraba, un hombre rubio y alto los detuvo, un hombre que se les hacia extrañamente familiar a todos- Oh Minato-san, aquí están las persona que me pidió buscar-Le comunico- Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra…- Fue interrumpida por el hombre-.

-Nuestra invitada partió minutos después de que tu lo hicieras, me pidió que te diera las gracias por hacer lo que nos encomendó- le regalo una sonrisa, que hizo que los demás aseguraran su sentimiento de que les era conocido-Tsunade-san, me alegra que haya venido con ellos- Hizo una reverencia-.

-Pudiste habérmelo pedido cuando estuviste en mi oficina. Le dijo- Por cierto, veo que después de todo, el pergamino que te entregue servia de algo- Le sonrió-.

-Si, así es- Contesto simplemente-.

-pero creo que eso no importa ahora, lo que me intriga, es la razón de que podamos verte, y otra cosa, ¿qué paso con Naruto?, hace unos instantes te encontrabas en su cuerpo, ¿no?- Dijo causando que todos los demás abrieran los ojos por lo que acababa de decir su líder-.

-Así es Tsunade-san, pero el hecho de que me puedan ver a pesar de que estoy muerto, es que este lugar es especial, los espíritus pueden ser vistos y escuchados sin la necesidad de encontrarse dentro de otro cuerpo- le sonrió-.

-De pronto todo tenia sentido para él, miro sorprendido a la persona que se encontraba hablando con la hokage, y nervioso se dispuso a hablar- E…entonces, si usted se encuentra muerto, no me cabe duda, usted es…- Miro interrogante al hombre recibiendo solamente una sonrisa de parte de este-Yondaime-sama- Dijo dejando mudos a los demás-.

-Yondaime…sama- Repitió el Uchiha mirando al hombre-.

-Salió de su asombro al recordar la última pregunta de la hokage- ¿Dónde tiene a Naruto?-Le pregunto al abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo pro él cuello- Conteste, no importa que sea la persona que es reconocida como el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea, pero quiero que me conteste que hizo con Naruto, el no quería saber de usted y se me hace muy extraño que usted se encontrara hace unos momentos dentro de su cuerpo- Le enfrento decidida- _No puedo permitir que le haya hecho algo a Naruto, el es como mi hermano y no puedo perderlo nuevamente- _Pensaba mientras retaba con la mirada al hombre-.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por él, pero no le he hecho nada malo, solamente que él no puede recibirlos en estos momentos- Comento deshaciéndose del agarre de la pelirosa-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Yondaime-sama?- pregunto con propiedad el Aburame-.

-Esa es la razón de la que Hinata fue por ustedes- Tomo una posición seria- Necesitamos hablar sobre el elegido y la defensa de la aldea- Dijo dejando con interrogantes a los demás-.

-¿El elegido?- pregunto extrañado el Nara-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les hayan gustado y que no haya sido demasiado corto ni tedioso, pero espero que sea de su agrado, también espero que dejen sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, tratare de que el siguiente sea pronto, ya que creo que tarde demasiado en subir este, pero en fin, nos leemos, cuídense mucho.


	21. Chapter 21

Recuerdos perdidos

**NOTA: antes de comenzar el capitulo de hoy, quiero informarles algo, estuve todo este tiempo debatiendo conmigo misma, y decidí no cambiar de rakting, (O como se escriba), por lo cual, me gustaría alertarlos que este capitulo contiene LEMON, es mi primera vez que escribo algo así, así que espero que no sean duros conmigo, para los que no quieran leer esa parte, será en la parte final del capitulo, así que los invito a que si no pueden o quieren leerlo, se lo salten, bueno, no los interrumpo más, aquí va el capi de hoy.**

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 21**

-¿El elegido?-Pregunto el Nara-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-.

-Así es joven- Contesto con el mismo tono de seriedad que había mostrado antes- En la familia Namikaze, se ha comentado de generación en generación el surgimiento del salvador de este mundo, nacido dentro de nuestro clan, el elegido tendría un poder que no seria fácilmente igualado, el poder suficiente para detener la amenaza que se cierna sobre él- Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que las demás personas lo siguieran al ver que este les hacia una seña con la mano- Pero…desafortunadamente, cuando llego a este mundo, confundí su destino, y debido a su gran poder, pensé que era el momento de que salvará este lugar- Dio un suspiro mientras se detenía frente a una puerta que se encontraba cerrada- Él era el único con el poder suficiente para detener la amenaza que se acercaba a la aldea, y selle esa amenaza dentro de él, junto con todo su poder-Terminó de hablar colocando la mano sobre la puerta para abrirla-.

-Entonces, ¿era cierto lo que su clan relataba?-Pregunto extrañada la pelirosa-.

-Pero, si lo que dice es cierto, entonces ¿quién es esa persona?-Pregunto analizando al instante lo que el hombre había dicho-Espere un momento, si dice que confundió el momento de que usará su poder, y que sello dentro de el la amenaza que se acercaba a la aldea-Se quedó un momento callado- Sólo hay una persona que fue sellada por usted, pero…no puede ser él, ni siquiera pertenece a su clan- Comento confundido el manipulador de las sombras-.

-Un asentimiento de parte del rubio, fue suficiente para que el pelinegro confirmará sus sospechas- Hace diecisiete años selle dentro del elegido al zorro demoníaco, pensando que era el momento preciso para aprovechar su poder-Dio un suspiro - Hace diecisiete años, selle al demonio y todos los poderes del elegido…de mi hijo- Miro seriamente a la hokage- Yo solamente esperaba que fuera reconocido, pero en lugar de eso, le pusieron el apellido de su madre, y fue tratado de la peor manera en este lugar, nadie supo que era verdaderamente mi querido hijo- Terminó causando que las dos únicas personas que no sabían la verdad se sorprendieran-.

-Por esa misma razón-Habló el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto?, él estaba sumamente enojado por su acción y no creo que de la nada se encuentre muy contento estando a su lado, y sobre todo, prestándole su cuerpo para que usted se este paseando por ahí con él, responda- le grito agarrando al ojiazul del cuello de su capa-.

-Uchiha-san, suéltelo por favor- Se dejo escuchar la voz de la Hyuga- Naruto-kun se encuentra bien- Informó y al instante el ojinegro soltó al hombre-.

-Entonces, si se encuentra bien, ¿dónde esta en estos momentos?-Pregunto la ojiverde, recibiendo como respuesta solamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, cuando esta estuvo completamente abierta, las personas fuera de esta pudieron observar lo que parecía ser un dojo enorme, pero lo que verdaderamente los sorprendió fue ver a cierta persona sentada en posición de meditación, rodeado de una esfera de luz-¿Qué…qué es eso?-Pregunto al comprobar que la persona era precisamente el rubio- Naruto- Susurro-.

-¡Dobe!-Grito acercándose a este-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué le has hecho?-Pregunto nuevamente exaltado-.

-Él no le ha hecho nada malo-Comentó colocándose junto a él y mirando tiernamente a su amado- Esto es algo necesario para todos- Contesto-.

-Es verdad, en estos momentos, el sello que obstaculiza que su chacra salga debidamente, esta siendo removido casi en su totalidad para evitar que el kyubi tome control de su cuerpo, además de que el chacra del zorro y el suyo propio esta comenzando a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo- Contesto serio-.

-Pe…pero-Se acerco al rubio también y lo observo por un tiempo-¿Esta despierto?¿puede escucharnos?-Pregunto afligida mientras todos la miraban tristes-.

-No, en estos momentos se encuentra en un estado de trance, por lo cual no tiene idea de lo que ocurre a su alrededor-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá en ese estado?-Pregunto por primera vez al hokage, notoriamente afectada-.

-No lo sé, tal vez tres o cuatro días-Contesto simplemente-.

-Pero, eso es lo que tardarán en llegar hasta aquí-Comentó la pelirosa-.

-Esa es la razón por la que nos mando llamar, ¿cierto?-El manipulador de insectos intervino-.

-Quiere que planeemos un estrategia para defender loa aldea y al la vez darle tiempo a Naruto para que se complete por completo su extracción de charca-Sorprendió a todos los presentes el joven Nara, en ese instante todas las miradas se clavaron en el hombre de cabellera rubia esperando su respuesta-.

-Exactamente, eso es lo que planeaba comentarles-Se rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura-No podía permitir que hicieran algún plan de defensa sin tomar en consideración el estado en el que se encuentra en estos momentos mi hijo, ya que no tengo más tiempo en este lugar-.

-¿A qué te refieres? explícate Minato-Pidió la rubia-.

-Tsunade-san, como le había explicado en su oficina, mi alma no es libre, por esa razón Shinigami-sama me permitió venir, pero solamente por un corto tiempo, y ese tiempo que me brindó se ha agotado-Miró a los presentes y les brindó una sonrisa- Por favor, defiendan esta aldea y ayuden a mi hijo-Pidió antes de acercarse a la esfera que rodeaba al kitsune- Da lo mejor de ti-Le pidió al chico antes de colocar su mano derecha sobre la esfera, una luz rodeo el cuerpo del joven yondaime al igual que a la esfera, cuando la luz desapareció completamente, el hombre ya no se encontraba en el lugar-.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-.Pregunto confundido el Uchiha, pero al parecer hablo demasiado rápido ya que en ese mismo instante los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe-¿Qué rayos?-Exclamo, todos giraron los rostros en la dirección que le Uchiha miraba para quedarse sin habla ante lo que veían-.

-Naruto-kun- Susurró la peliazul al observar detenidamente los ojos, ya que estos habían cambiado de color, su pupila se encontraba dilatada, como si en esos no estuviera ahí, y además de eso, en lugar de tener ese color azulado, ahora contaba con un dorado intenso como el sol-.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Naruto?-Pregunto la pelirosa viendo a su amigo-.

-No tienen por que preocuparse, si Minato-san lo ha hecho, es por el bien de Naruto-kun- La ojiperla sorprendió a todos con su comentario-Ahora será mejor que nos preocupemos por preparar la defensa de la aldea-La seriedad con la que habló hizo que todos adquirieran su misma posición-.

-Hinata tiene razón- Opinó el Aburame-.

-Será mejor que hablemos con el consejo, y les expliquemos el peligro en el que nos encontramos, para hacer la mejor defensa-Opinó el Uchiha-.

-tienen razón- Habló la godaime- será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez- Dijo mirando al rubio-Debemos hacer lo posible para darle tiempo Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del salón- Vamos-.

-Perro…sensei, ¿qué pasará con Naruto?-Pregunto la pelirosa-.

-Si Minato dijo que estaba bien, así debe ser, el nunca se equivoca y siempre hace las cosas por una razón, lo acabamos de comprobar, además no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos, por esa razón debemos apresurarnos- Salio de la habitación ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes- _Se que estarás bien Naruto, no debo de preocuparme por ti-._

-Mendokuse- Comento caminado con las manos en los bolsillos tras la rubia-.

-Será mejor que la sigamos- Con su seriedad acostumbrada comenzó a seguir a los que salían del lugar-.

-Pero…-Comenzó a decir pero fue detenida por las otras dos personas que la acompañaban- Hinata, Sasuke-kun-Dijo triste-.

-Será mejor que hagamos lo que él nos pidió, es lo mejor para la aldea-Miró como ella aún se encontraba indecisa, y decidió decir algo más- Así ayudaremos más a nuestro hermano-Sin más salio detrás del Aburame-.

-Ve con ellos sakura-san, yo me encargaré de cuidar que no el ocurra nada malo a Naruto-kun-Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Pero, es demasiado para ti, además tu padre se puede enfadar si no llegas a casa- Comento preocupada-.

-No tienes por que preocuparte por ello- Su cara comenzó a tornarse roja mientras bajaba el tono de su voz y desviaba la mirada- Ahora estoy viviendo con Naruto-kun-.

-las palabras que acababa de escuchar la dejaron en shock, nunca espero que la persona más tímida del planeta se fuera a vivir con el más despistado- Nunca espere eso- Formó una sonrisa sincera- Pero me alegro mucho por ustedes, creo que ahora puedo irme más tranquila ya que se que lo cuidarás muy bien, pero…avísame si algo llegase a suceder-Pidió-.

-No te preocupes, nada malo le ocurrirá-Vio como la Haruno comenzó a caminar no muy convencida- Estará bien- Animó nuevamente, y cuando todos se hubieron retirado por completo, dirigió su vista al igual que sus pasos hacia el rubio y al llegar frente a este se arrodillo- Confió en ti Naruto-kun, se que nada malo te pasará- El tiempo que estuvo en esa posición no pudo calcularlo, pues, poco tiempo después, fue vencida por el sueño, quedando dormida junto al rubio-.

-Llegaron lo más rápido que sus piernas se los permitieron, antes de dirigirse directamente al despacho de la hokage, esta se desvió hacia una habitación que se encontraba cerrada, seguida de cerca de los otros cuatro shinobis –Shizune-Comenzó a tocar la puerta y a gritar el nombre de la pelinegra, la cual no tardo en abrir preocupada observando a la rubia frente a ella- Shizune, necesito que convoques a los miembros del concejo en este momento, los quiero a todos reunidos en el salón de juntas, tengo que tratar un asunto de suma importancia con todos ellos-.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama…-Trato de decir algo, pero la mirada que dibujaba la godaime le hizo cambiar de opinión- Enseguida-Contesto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-.

-Se giro para encarar a los shinobis que al miraban seriamente- Me acompañaran a explicar esto ante el concejo, después pueden retirarse a descansar-Informó- Pero, quiero que me apoyen en todo lo que diré, no podemos poner en evidencia a Naruto ante los miembros del demás hasta el momento conveniente-.

-Como usted quiera-Contestaron simplemente-.

-Media hora más tarde se podía ver como varias personas comenzaban a entrar en una enorme sala, todos ellos con una mirada que demostraba que no entendían la razón del por que se encontraban ahí- Tomen asiento por favor- Les pidió de la manera más seria que pudo, frente a ella los lideres de los principales clanes de Konoha la miraban extrañados-.

-¿A qué se debe tu repentino llamado, Tsunade?-Pregunto uno de los ancianos-Y, ¿a qué se debe que esos shinobis se encuentren en una reunión oficial del concejo sin nuestro consentimiento?-.

-Estos shinobis acaban de llegar de una misión de rango S, y me han traído una información sumamente importante, la cual es la causante de que esta reunión se lleva acabo-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto serio el líder del clan Hyuga-.

-A unos kilómetros de la frontera del país del fuego, se encuentra un numeroso ejercito de shinobis esperando por las ordenes de su líder-Comenzó a hablar el joven Nara llamando la atención de los presentes-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra aldea?- Pregunto confundido uno de los presentes-.

-Que esperan las ordenes de uchiha Madara- Dijo colocando su rostro sobre sus brazos en una posición de seriedad-.

-¿Madara dices?-Pregunto nervioso uno de los lideres-.

-Así es, hace unos días les había comentado sobre lo que verdaderamente había sucedido en aquella batalla contra los miembros de akatsuki, y desafortunadamente me temo que no tendremos luciente tiempo para solicitar ayuda a las aldeas que so nuestras aliadas, por mucho tenemos tres o cuatro días para planear una defensa lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que la aldea sea destruida-.

-Para eso mismo ha regresado el chico zorro, es su deber ayudarnos- Comentó furioso uno de los líderes, ganándose las miradas asesinas de la mayoría de los presentes en la sala- Solamente digo la verdad, Yondaime-sama sacrifico su vida para que ese mocoso defendiera este lugar-.

-La cara de la hokage mostraba claramente su irritación sobre el tema, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, no se lanzó sobre el individuo, si no que formó una sonrisa para después contestar-Se equivoca, Minato no lo hizo para que el muchacho fuera el arma de Konoha, si no para que fuera reconocido como el héroe que salvo a la aldea-Hizo una pausa mientras todos comenzaban a mirarla con algo de enojo- O, dígame una cosa- El hombre la miro confundido-¿Usted usaría a su propio hijo como el contenedor de un monstruo, solo para que su aldea lo tratara como una simple arma?-Pregunto retóricamente-.

-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?-Se atrevió a preguntar el hombre, quien, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, se encontraba sumamente confundido con lo que trato de insinuar la mujer frente a ellos-.

-Eso exactamente- Se acomodó en el respaldo de su sillón- Uzumaki Naruto, el "chico zorro" como ustedes lo llaman, en verdad es Naruto Namikaze, único hijo de nuestro apreciado cuarto hokage-.

-Toda la sala, a excepción de la hokage, Hiashi Hyuga y los amigos del rubio, quedaron sorprendidos con esta revelación, mirándose entre ellos y bajando la mirada-¿Y cómo estas segura de lo que dices? –Pregunto petulante uno de los ancianos presentes, todos miraron a la rubia en espera de una respuesta convincente-.

-Comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaba bien en la mesa- Por favor- Comento mirándolo fijamente a la cara- Estoy completamente segura que ustedes convencieron a Sarutobi-sensei de que ocultará la verdadera identidad del chico-Volvió a ponerse seria- pero, si en verdad quieren una prueba contundente, que mejor que el lugar en donde se encuentra entrenando en estos momentos, la mansión Namikaze-.

-Pero, eso es imposible, cuando el ataque del zorro termino, la mansión desapareció- Comentó la líder de clan Inuzuka-.

-Lo sé, pero, como todos deben saber, esa mansión vuelve a surgir a la tierra solamente con la sangre de un Namikaze, y adivinen quien fue el que la llamó- Eso basto para que las dudas se disiparan en los presentes- Bien, ahora que hemos resuelto esa parte, comencemos con la otra, la defensa de Konoha-.

Tres días, tres largos y densos días habían pasado desde que los ninjas de la aldea se pusieran sobre aviso de la inminente invasión a la aldea, tres días desde que el rubio conocido por toda la aldea se encontraba en ese estado.

Por las calles ya vacías de Konoha, se puede observar a una muchacha de cabello largo azulado, caminando lentamente hacia el mercado de la aldea para comprar algo de comer, dentro de este, se encontró con unas cuantas amigas, que se dirigieron inmediatamente a hablar con ella.

-Hinata- Llamó una castaña acercándose a ella junto a una rubia y una pelirosa- Qué bueno que te vemos por aquí-Le mostró una sonrisa que la ojiperla regreso-.

-Dinos, ¿cómo se encuentra?-Le pidió preocupada- Hemos tratado de ir a verlo, pero cada que nos acercamos, esas cosas en la entrada nos impiden el paso-.

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, Naruto-kun se encuentra bien, su estado no ha cambiado desde que ustedes dejaron la mansión- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Que bien, pro que aún me debe una visita al centro comercial- Comento riendo la chica rubia-.

-No te preocupes Ino-san, se lo recordaré cuando despierte- Se rió con ellas- Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo a Naruto-kun, nos veremos- Alzó al mano en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en el bosque, cuando llego a la mansión, la puerta fue abierta por los guardianes-.

La noche cayo sobre Konohagakure no sato, la pacífica noche era presagio de lo que se aproximaba a esta, una pelinegra se encontraba junto a un sujeto rodeado de una blanca luz, mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida.

Sorpresivamente, los ojos del chico perdieron ese brillo dorado que mostraban segundos atrás, la luz comenzó a extinguirse, mientras el chico recuperaba el conocimiento.

-Creo que, el proceso ha terminado- Murmuro al aire, para después ponerse lentamente de pie- Madara se acerca, debo prepararme para enfrentarlo- Se puso completamente de pie, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo en la habitación-Pobre, seguramente se quedo dormida vigilándome- Se acerco a ella, y delicadamente la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo con él- Es tan ligera- Murmuro observando su bello rostro, sus pies lo sacaron del lugar, adentrándose en la enorme mansión- Y ahora, ¿dónde se encuentran las habitaciones?-Pregunto antes de comenzar a caminar sin rumbo, después de caminar por un buen rato, se acerco a una puerta que se encontraba cerdada y la abrió lentamente, dentro de ella, una bella habitación se encontraba, se adentro en ella y deposito a la chica en la cama, tratando de no despertarla- Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme- Su mano toco lentamente la mejilla de la chica, quien al sentir el suave rose se despertó inmediatamente-.

El rubio se acerco lentamente a la ojiperla que se encontraba mirándolo detenidamente recostada en sobre la suave cama, sus labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de ternura, que el chico comenzó a intensificar abriendo lentamente la boca, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo al introducir este su lengua, el beso se volvió más apasionado haciendo que se separaran para poder recuperar el aire perdido, dejando un camino de saliva entre ambas bocas.

-Te vez tan hermosa- Comento al colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica quien se encontraba sonrojada- No se como pude separarme de ti durante estos días-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro haciendo que una pequeña lágrima recorriera la mejilla de la chica-.

-Naruto-kun- Se abalanzó sobre este, y al comprobar que a la persona que abrasaba era su querido rubio, comenzó a derramar más lágrimas de felicidad- Creí que estaba soñando, te extrañe tanto- Se acurruco sobre el pecho del chico mientras este se limitaba a devolverle el abraso- Pensé que despertarías hasta mañana, estuve muy preocupada por ti- Comento al final tratando de controlar su llanto-.

-Perdóname- le dijo estrechando más el abrazo, causando que la chica se sorprendiera y dirigiera su mirada hacia el rostro del chico- Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, pero ya estoy aquí contigo- Se acerco nuevamente a esos labios rojos de los que se había hecho adicto en tan poco tiempo de convivir con ella, la chica correspondió al gesto del chico, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama trayendo consigo al ojiazul. Este colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica acercándose más a ella, tratando de que el beso se hiciera más placentero y que no terminará, una mano del chico subió temerosamente tratando de alcanzar la cara de la morena, pero el beso fue detenido de pronto por el chico, quien al tocar algo blando se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos mirando temeroso a la chica con un leve sonrojo surcando su rostro.

-Lo….lo lamento Hinata-chan, no fue mi intención- Trato de quitar su mano del pecho de la chica pero una delicada mano lo detuvo, giro su rostro hacia el de la chica que lo miraba con la cara completamente roja, y la miro con una cara de completo desconcierto, que se disolvió al escuchar lo que la chica le contesto-.

-N…no, no Naruto-kun, n…no te disculpes, y…yo quiero- Dijo antes de que su voz se ahogará por un beso lleno de pasión por parte de su amado, cuando este hubo terminado, volvió a hablar en voz baja- Y…yo quiero, y…yo quiero estar contigo Naruto-kun- Terminó de decir mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja y desviaba la mirada para que el chico no mirara su estado-.

-Con una mirada llena de ternura, tomo delicadamente el rostro de la chica atrayendo su mirada hacia él- No debes de presionarte si no quieres hacerlo Hinata-chan- Le dijo mirándola con demasiado amor-.

-No- Sorprendió al rubio contestando de esta manera- Yo s…si quiero- Le tomo de la mano fuertemente- Si quiero Naruto-kun- Contesto decidida-.

-Una sonrisa se dejo escuchar de la boca del rubio mientras miraba nuevamente a la ojiperla- Esta bien Hinata-chan, si tu lo quieres- Dijo antes de volver a posicionarse encima de los labios de su novia, un beso que estaba cargado de pasión y ternura, sus manos se fueron posicionando nuevamente en la cintura de la chica, lentamente dirigió sus manos sobre la chaqueta de ella, y sin deshacer el beso fue bajando lentamente el cierre hasta que la chaqueta termino completamente abierta, dejando a la vista del rubio una blusa de color negro que destacaba las curvas de la ojiperla, lentamente comenzó a despréndela del cuerpo de la chica para poder observar mejor su perfecto cuerpo, en ese instante se deshizo de el chaleco que llevaba puesto, sus manos comenzaron a acercarse a la blusa de la chica, deshaciendo el beso por el sobresalto de esta al sentir las manos del ojiazul sobre ella, de un momento a otro, las camisas de ambos salieron volando tiradas por la habitación, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y se quedaron perdidos en ellas durante un tiempo hasta que el rubio decidió hablar-Eres tan hermosa- Comento antes de comenzar a besar dulcemente el cuello de la chica, los besos fueron descendiendo por todo el cuerpo de la chica causando que pequeños gemidos de placer escaparan de su boca, el rubio se detuvo al llegar a su vientre, lo beso con suma delicadeza para después dirigirse hasta los pantalones y bajarlos lentamente ante el sonrojado rostro de Hinata, el rubio volvió a besarla lentamente, mientras las manos de la inexperta kunoichi temblaban al bajar con inseguridad los pantalones cafés del chico, causando que este soltara una pequeña carcajada y deshiciera el beso para hacerle más fácil el trabajo a su amada, cuando ambos contaban solamente con la ropa interior, las manos del chico se dirigieron hasta el sujetador de Hinata- Siempre quise hacer esto- Decía mientras se deshacía de él ante la mirada de vergüenza de su novia, delicadamente volvió a besarla mientras sus manos tocaban los pechos de la chica, después de unos momentos, el rubio le dirigió una mirada que hizo que la peliazul solamente asintiera con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada, las braguitas que usaba Hinata fueron despojadas de su cuerpo, mientras el chico la miraba con una sonrisa-.

-Ahora me toca a mi- Su tono no mostraba su conocida timidez, pero lo que sorprendió al rubio, fue que las manos de la chica se encontraban bajando decididamente sus boxers, y cuando estos ya no estorbaban, escucho decir nuevamente de los labios de su novia- Lo vez- Antes de recibir otro beso apasionado-.

-Hinata-chan-Le miro mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla- Aun puedes arrepentirte- Le susurro-.

-No pienso retirar mi palabra- Fue su respuesta, mientras sentía como el chico la tomaba por la cintura, sintió como algo se encontraba en medio se sus piernas, pero decidió ignorarlo, un beso fue lo que dio paso a un incontenible dolor, el rubio había entrado en ella tratando de no lastimarla, sus uñas se enterraron en la fuerte espalda que se encontraba abrazando, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, mientras el dolor desaparecía lentamente-Naruto-kun- Susurro antes de que este comenzará a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, cuando el dolor desapareció por completo, comenzó a seguir el ritmo que marcaba el chico, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de placer, un placer que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida- Na…ru…to…-kun-Murmuro-.

-Hinata- Dijo antes de sentir como su miembro era aprisionado en el interior de su chica, una ola de placer inundo a ambos antes de quedar rendidos en los brazos del otro- Hinata- Dijo nuevamente abrasando a la chica-.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- Murmuro antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos protectores del ojiazul-.

-_Hinata, trataré de hacer lo posible por protegerte a ti, y a todas mis personas valiosas, es una promesa_-Pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, si creen que es conveniente que lo cambie a rakting M solamente díganmelo en su comentario, se que no sirvo para esto, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, y se que estuve pésima, pero agradecería sus comentarios, , tal vez con su ayuda pueda mejorarlos un poco, creo que en la historia ya no habrá oportunidad para otro, pero tal vez en mis siguientes proyecto, o tal vez en Dimensión paralela,  bueno, nadie sabe, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, no importa que sea para decirme que apesto para esto, pues ya lo sé, sin más, les deseo un buen regreso a clases, y nos leemos en el siguiente, en donde comenzará la batalla, ja ne.


	22. Chapter 22

Recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 22**

**-**Comenzó a moverse dentro de las mantas, buscando el calor del que había sido privada recientemente, abrió los ojos con pereza enfocando el lugar en donde se encontraba, una habitación en la cual no había entrado nunca, se sentó sobre la suave cama rápidamente, descubriendo su desnudez al instante, recuerdos de la noche anterior habían llegado a su mente y, con desesperación, comenzó a buscar a la persona con la que había compartido su cama, su vista se detuvo sobre una cabellera rubia que se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, ojos azules mirando con melancolía hacia el exterior, se levanto lentamente tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo intenso- Descansa un poco más, necesitaras tus fuerzas muy pronto- Una voz ronca la había detenido en su intento de levantarse, el dueño de la voz, giro su rostro en dirección de ella y una sonrisa sincera se dejo apreciar-

-Sin prestar atención a las palabras del rubio, se pudo de pie y se acerco hasta a él hasta quedar frente a frente, se abalanzo sobre él – No importa, me alegra estar despierta y verte junto a mí-Lo dijo mientras sentía como su abrazo era correspondido-Pensé que había sido solamente un sueño- Le susurró al final, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del chico-.

-No, no fue un sueño- Le contesto subiendo uno de sus brazos para poder acariciar esos oscuros cabellos- Y me alegro que no lo haya sido-La separo un poco de él, para poder mirara esos ojos plateados- Ahora debemos vestirnos, es necesario ir al lugar de Tsunade-baachan-Sus palabras fueron rotas por un dulce beso que sello su conversación, ambos con las mejillas encendidas, comenzaron a recoger sus prendas, que yacían esparcidas por todo el suelo-.

-La aldea se encontraba rodeada por un aura de completa paz, caminaba por los pasillos de ese edificio hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina, entro en ella, extrañamente relajada, se dirigió hacia su asiento y se quedo absorta en la vista que se podía observar, un pueblo en completa tranquilidad, cubierto por los primeros rayos del sol-Que más me gustaría, que esta tranquilidad durará para siempre- Miró los rostros de sus antecesores y dio un suspiro- Espero poder defender esta aldea, al igual que ustedes lo hicieron- Un leve sonido en la puerta llamó su atención-Pasé- Contesto-.

-Una cabellera negra se dejo ver al abrirse la puerta- Buenos días Tsunade-sama- Se abrió paso para entrar, mientras llevaba en sus brazos una enorme cantidad de papeles-El día de hoy debemos comenzar temprano, estos son todos los de hoy- Le comunicó mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio su cargamento-.

-Desvió su vista del escritorio y volvió a ver hacia la aldea-_Esta paz...no me agrada, algo malo va a suceder-_La puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien la había golpeado, pidiendo permiso para ingresar en el lugar- Entre- Contesto aún sumergida en sus pensamientos, una chica de cabellos azulados se dejo ver en la puerta, haciendo que la hokage supiera inmediatamente de quien se trataba- Hinata- la llamó haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y diera u pequeño brinco, luego, dio una pequeña reverencia un poco apenada- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?¿cómo se encuentra Naruto?-Le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una cara de extrañeza-.

-¿Naruto-kun?-Pregunto viendo a la hokage y luego desviando su mirada hacia su espalda- Pero si él esta…- No terminó su oración al darse cuenta que detrás suyo no se encontraba nadie-¿Naruto-kun?-Comenzó a buscar al rubio llamando la atención de la hokage, la cual se puso de pie, ambas salieron de la oficina, encontrando inmediatamente al rubio, este se encontraba de pie en medio del pasillo, observando detenidamente la frontera de la aldea, a través de una enorme ventana- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?-Se acercó a él para llamar su atención-.

-Giró para observar a las dos personas que se habían colocado a su lado, y trato de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, hecho que no logró y que fue notado por las otras dos- Necesito hablar contigo, Tsunade-sama-Esta asintió y volvió a entrar en la oficina, seguida de cerca por la pareja, adentro los esperaba una confundida Shizune-.

-Tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, y rápidamente volvió a adquirir su tono de seriedad- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-Pregunto sin rodeos- _Debe ser algo realmente importante, me ha llamado respetuosamente, además…además esta el hecho de que ha despertado, sea lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa ha terminado-_Observó con detenimiento la expresión del chico, el cual miraba ensimismado la imagen de su antecesor- _Demonios, habla de una vez, tu calma me desespera-._

Es bueno saber por fin sobre mis raíces- Habló sin quitar la mirada del retrato de su padre- Ellos eran buenas personas, que quisieron lo mejor para su hijo y para este pueblo- Un suspiro y volvió su vista hacia las mujeres que lo miraban confundidas- Por esa razón, les he prometido que haría hasta lo imposible para protegerla-Finalizó con una mirada seria-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que el rubio volviera a perder su vista observando detenidamente la aldea-.

-No queda más tiempo, la hora de que el elegido cumpla con su fin en este mundo ha llegado-Las demás callaron con sus palabras-.

-¿Qué…qué estas diciendo?-Preguntó, con un tono temeroso-.

-Las tropas enemigas se acercan a la aldea, el final de todo esto se acerca, la aldea debe comenzar a moverse- No se movió de su sitio, aún observando la aldea- Hachibi esta cerca- Finalizó con un tono de preocupación en su voz-.

-Entiendo- Suspiró y miró a la pelinegra- Shizune, ya sabes que hacer, llama a todos los ninjas disponibles, que todos se reúnan, mientras que los gennins se encargan de evacuar a todos los civiles hacia las cabezas de lo hokages-.

-La mansión Namikaze es un lugar seguro- Interrumpió las instrucciones de la hokage, ganando las miradas de las tres- Madara conoce las estrategias de la aldea, y según el zorro, el siguiente punto que debía de atacar hace diecisiete años, antes de que mi padre llegará, era el lugar donde se encontraban los civiles, por esa razón- Hizo una pausa aún sin mirarlas- Creo que los civiles se encontraran más seguros en la mansión-.

-Ya veo- Miró nuevamente a su ayudante- Bien…Shizune, ya has oído, has que los civiles sean guiados hacia la mansión-Cuando la pelinegra se disponía a partir, nuevamente la voz del ojiazul llamo la atención, haciendo que sus pasos se detuvieran para escuchar lo que este tenia que decir-.

-Espera- Pidió dando la vuelta y mirando atentamente a las presentes- Hinata-chan, acompáñala por favor, solamente si vas con ellos, los guardianes les permitirán la entrada, además…eres la única que conoce el lugar- Le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-.

-Hai- Contesto con alegría saliendo del despacho junto a la pelinegra-.

-_Espero que todo esto salga bien-_Su vista se clavó en la espalda del rubio que había vuelto a ver hacia la aldea- _Su calma me desconcierta, no creo que sea una buena señal, después de todo, siempre es el primero en reaccionar en situaciones como esta, solo espero que lo que le ha ocurrido no sea nada drástico-._

-Miraba sin mirar hacia la aldea, sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en los recuerdos cobre lo que había pasado en días anteriores, desde que su padre había tomado su cuerpo-.

Flash back

- Es momento de comenzar, necesito que te relajes un poco y cierres tus ojos-Le pidió mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la cabeza del chico-.

-¿Relajarme?, ¿para qué?- Pregunto, antes de ver como los ojos de las estatuas junto a él comenzaban a brillar-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto extrañado-.

-Naruto-kun, por favor haz lo que te dice, no preguntes, onegai- Pidió la ojiperla quien tomo el valor suficiente para hablar después de tratarlo por un tiempo-.

-Esta bien, Hinata-chan-Tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos-_Nuca he podido concentrarme de esta manera, y creo que ahora menos que no se para que lo hago-_Inmediatamente después, de las manos de la diosa comenzó a salir una luz, la cual rodeo lentamente al rubio-_Me siento tan tranquilo- _Pensó antes de perder al conciencia de donde se encontraba-.

-Al poco momento de encontrarse en un lugar oscuro, pudo sentir un aura de completa paz rodeándolo, el espacio donde se encontraba comenzó a iluminarse, dejando observar un lugar lleno de árboles junto a un pequeño lago, en la orilla de este, una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza se encontraba sentada, sin tener otra opción, se dirigió junto a ella, para preguntarle en que lugar se encontraba- Disculpe- La llamó, y al instante esta giro para verlo, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza desaparecieron al perderse en unas orbes del color del cielo-.

-Una melodiosa risa lo saco de sus pensamientos- me alegra mucho que por fin hayas llegado, tenía mucho tiempo esperándote pequeño- Las palabras de la extraña mujer causaron una extraña reacción dentro de él, nunca espero que esa persona le conociera-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? , yo no la conozco, no se a lo que se refiera con que tenía tiempo esperándome- Aclaro, haciendo que en la cara de la mujer apareciera nuevamente esa enorme sonrisa, que, extrañamente, tenía la sensación de haberla visto en otro lugar-.

-¿En serio no me conoces pequeño?, eso me pone triste- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y se acercaba a él y le miraba divertida- En ese caso me presentaré- Volvió a mirarlo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki, mucho gusto pequeño-.

-¿U…Uzumaki?-Preguntó confundido-Pe…pero-La voz de la mujer lo interrumpió-.

-No me digas que tampoco reconoces ese nombre, eres muy cruel pequeño- Hizo un pequeño puchero, pero inmediatamente este desapareció- Bueno, eso no importa, me da mucho gusto verte y saber que has crecido fuerte y te has convertido en una persona sumamente atractiva- Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del Uzumaki- te vez muy tierno cuando te avergüenzas- Le confeso con una pequeña risa-.

_-Bien, definitivamente esto es extraño__-_Pensó mirando a la mujer- _Creo que será mejor que le pregunte, para poder irme de una vez, _disculpe, ¿me podría decir en donde nos encontramos?-.

-Veo que eres igual de impaciente como lo fui yo- Dio la vuelta observando el lugar en donde se encontraban- Bien, te lo diré, este es el lugar donde normalmente descansa Amaterasu-sama, ella me permitió venir a este lugar para verte, me pidió que te dijera que la esperaras unos momentos, pronto estará de vuelta- Se volvió al muchacho y lo tomo de las manos- Ven, quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida- Le dijo mientras la jalaba para sentarse nuevamente en la orilla del lago-.

-¿Por qué quiere saber de mi vida?, no la conozco, no es recomendable halar sobre mi-Trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero la voz de una tercera persona llamó su atención-.

-Por favor, no se moleste con ella- Ambos giraron sus rostros para poder ver a la persona que había llegado- Siento mucho no haberle comentado nada, Naruto-sama, pero me tome la libertad de traerla a este lugar mientras usted completaba el ritual-.

-Disculpe Amaterasu-sama, pero ¿quién es exactamente este persona? y ¿a qué ritual se refiere?-Pregunto señalando a la pelirroja-.

-Oh, le pido nuevamente disculpas por no comentarle sobre ella- Tomo una pausa y les sonrió- Ella es Kushina Uzumaki…su madre-El rostro del rubio parecía desencajado de su cara, miraba con asombro a ambas mujeres que solamente se limitaban a sonreír-.

-¿Mi…mi madre?- Aún no podía salir del shock, nunca espero poder conocer a su madre, definitivamente, este día era de muchas sorpresas-.

-Será mejor que le explique de una vez de lo que trata este ritual – Habló al diosa, haciendo que el chico la mirara-Mientras se encuentre en este lugar, los conocimientos de las que soy poseedora serán transmitidas a usted, al igual que el poder del que es merecedor- Miró al joven que se encontraba un poco confuso-El tiempo no trascurre de igual manera en este lugar, mientras en el mundo de los hombres puede transcurrir un día, en este lugar puede llegar a ser casi un mes, pro esa razón, escogí esta manera de despertar su conocimiento y poder-.

-Miró sin comprender a lo que la dama se refería- No comprendo a que poder se refiere- Le hizo saber-.

-Usted es el elegido para detener la destrucción de su mundo, por esa razón, desde su nacimiento usted es el portador de un enorme poder, el cual, por razones conocidas por usted, se encuentra sellado al igual que le chacra del bijuu que habita dentro de su persona, por esa razón, mientras se encuentre en este lugar, el sello que mantiene ambas energías selladas será removido en su mayoría, ya que sabemos que si este es desprendido en su totalidad, su vida se encontraría en peligro-.

-Ya veo- Comento poniéndose a pensar-.

-Además de eso, el conocimiento sobre esa energía será conocido por usted mediante algunos jutsus, eso le tomará algunos días más en este lugar, ya que su mente y cuerpo se mantendrán en un agotador esfuerzo-.

-Pues comencemos de una vez- Opinó mientras que ambas mujeres comenzaban a reír-.

-Si, pero antes, me gustaría comentarle algo sumamente importante- .

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunto-.

-Sobre la supervivencia del clan namikaze- Contesto la voz de un hombre, los presentes giraron para identificarlo, encontrando a un rubio, que se arrodillo inmediatamente al llegar junto a la diosa- He cumplido con lo que me pidió-Informó, se puso de pie nuevamente - Kushina- Susurró al darse cuenta de la presencia de esta-.

-Minato-kun- Contesto esta lanzándose a sus brazos- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo- le dijo cuando se hubieron separado-.

-A mi igual, nunca espere encontrarte en este lugar- Acepto mientras que la miraba con infinita felicidad-.

-Una sonrisa surcaba la cara del kitsune la ver esa escena- _Creo…creo que en verdad se amaban_-Pensó antes de enfocar nuevamente sus pensamientos en lo que la diosa iba a decirle- A sí que, ¿qué es lo que tiene que comunicarme sobre el clan?-Pregunto, haciendo que todos lo miraran-.

- El clan Namikaze es un clan bendito, es el clan elegido en el cual el salvador de su mundo nacerá, por esa razón- La miró con seriedad- Aunque tú seas el elegido, debes asegurarte de que tu clan prevalezca aunque tu llegases a morir, en algún momento del futuro, el bien y el mal deberán volver a enfrentarse, y en ese momento, el elegido renacerá en esa familia nuevamente-Concluyó viendo la expresión del rubio, la cual mostraba su completo desconcierto-.

-¿Y cómo me aseguraré que el clan no desaparezca?-Pregunto, haciendo que los tres adultos lo miraran con ternura-.

-_Se ve que es una persona sumamente inocente, no cabe duda que es el elegido-_Pensó la diosa-.

-Para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestro clan- Comenzó el hombre rubio- Debes asegurarte de que la pequeña Hinata tenga un hijo tuyo- Terminó, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara-.

-¿QUË?-Pregunto con la mejillas encendidas-.

-Es la única manera- Contesto finalmente la diosa del sol-.

-Miro a los tres frente a él aún indeciso- Entiendo- Contesto finalmente- Trataré de hacerlo- Desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado-.

-Creo que ese punto ha sido aclarado, debemos comenzar con el ritual-Rompió el momento con esas palabras-.

Fin del flash back

-_Espero que Hinata-chan este dispuesta a ayudarme con esa tarea-_Pensó finalmente, y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de esa habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la hokage-.

_-Cada vez __ que hace algo actúa de forma extraña-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Una gran cantidad de ninjas de diferentes aldeas, con sus protectores rasgados, se encuentran detrás de su líder, un hombre de cabello negro que mira detenidamente hacia el frente, un soldado se acerca a este y con una reverencia comienza a hablar- Madara-sama, estamos llegando a las fronteras de la aldea del país del fuego, pronto estaremos cerca de Konoha-.

-Entiendo- Una sonrisa de formo debajo de su mascara- Pronto llegará la hora de saber tu desición, Naruto-Comenzó a reír mientras todos sus seguidores lo miraban esperando ordenes- Debemos seguir, pronto alcanzaremos nuestro objetivo- Un enorme grito por parte de todos los ninjas se dejo escuchar en el lugar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Mientras se dirigía en dirección del despacho de su maestra, logró observar como la mayoría de los ninjas se movían por toda la aldea, preocupada por este tipo de acciones comenzó a correr hacia su destino, pero antes de entrar en este, logró ver cono una cabellera rubia salía del lugar con enorme calma- ¿Naruto?-Se pregunto mientras tomaba la misma dirección que había hecho el chico, pudo observar que se dirigía a la entrada principal de la aldea-_¿Qué esta pasando?-_Aceleró más el paso, pero, antes de alcanzar su objetivo, la voz del rubio detuvo sus pasos-.

-Será mejor que te reportes con Tsunade-sama en lugar de seguirme, ella te necesita en estos momentos, Sakura-chan-Pronuncio sin girar para verla, y sin más continuo con su camino-.

-Creo que no haré más preguntas- Y comenzó su camino nuevamente hacia el despacho de la godaime hokage, cuando llegó a este, pudo observar que la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea, incluyendo ANBUS se encontraban reunidos en las afueras del edificio, pudo distinguir a una persona conocida y se acerco a ella-¿Qué sucede, Ino?-Le pregunto-.

-Giro su cabeza para encarar a la ojiverde y le contesto- En verdad no lo, solamente me dijeron que tenia que venir a este lugar inmediatamente-.

-Ya veo- Contesto preocupada-_Esto no me gusta-._

-Escuchen- La voz de la hokage interrumpió todas las conversaciones que eran sostenidas por los ninjas- Creo que se preguntarán el por que los he reunido aquí de manera inesperada- Murmullos comenzaron a oírse nuevamente- Bien, pues la razón de ello, es, que la aldea se encuentra en alerta roja, la aldea será atacada en cualquier momento- Las voces de todo el mundo se apagaron, dejando que el silencio reinará en ese lugar-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Antes que nada, se que esta vez realmente me tarde con la conti, pareciera que esto se esta haciendo costumbre, pero como verán, la historia esta llegando a su final, y nunca antes había hecho uno, por esa razón, tengo que pensar detenidamente en lo que coloco en los capitulo, para que el final no sea un completo fracaso, espero que puedan entenderme y me digan que es lo que les pareció este capitulo, que aunque no es muy largo, es uno de los que más me ha costado hacer debido a que no cuento con mucha inspiración, sin más, les pido enormemente que me dejen un comentario sobre la historia, y me digan que les pareció, pasando a otra cosa, el fic ha llegado a los 100 reviews, por esa razón trate de tener lo antes posible este capitulo, espero que compartan conmigo mi alegría, nos leemos pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 23**

En esos momentos, en los cuales la aldea debería encontrarse completamente llena de personas por ser las primeras hora del día, solamente se podían observar a ninjas venir de un lado para el otro, los aldeanos y estudiantes de la academia se dirigían hacia el interior del bosque, mientras que los gennin y chunin se encargaban de evacuar a la mayor cantidad de personas que aún se encontraran en sus casas, los jounin y ANBUS por su parte se encontraban acomodados en los puntos estratégicos, preparando las defensas de la aldea, según el plan que se había creado en los días anteriores, la hokage veía con preocupación hacia el horizonte, donde se suponía comenzarían a atacar, recuerdos de los buenos tiempos acudieron a su mente, siendo borrados inmediatamente.

-_No debo pensar en ello, la aldea volverá a ver la luz cuando todo esto termine, y tal vez, después de esto, pueda tomarme unas buenas vacaciones-_Trataba inútilmente de darse ánimos y convencerse de que todo saldría bien, para ella y para toda su aldea-_Solo espero que las aldeanos se encuentren a salvo-._

-El bosque se hacia más espeso a medida que avanzaban, ninguno de los civiles, inclusive los gennin o chunin que acompañaban a esa Hyuga sabían a donde se dirigían, pero según las palabras de la hokage y la asistente de esta, eran llevados a un lugar seguro, de pronto, la mayoría de ellos se detuvo sin razón alguna para los que venían detrás, pero al ver la razón de ello, sus rostros se tornaron pálidos, inmediatamente los ninjas se pusieron en posición de defensa, frente a ellos se encontraban dos enormes estatuas de pie, impidiendo el paso, frente a una mansión que ellos juraban no se encontraba en ese lugar, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer nada, la ojiperla que lideraba el grupo se adelanto hasta quedar frente a estos- Déjenlos pasar, han sido mandados por Naruto-kun- Pidió-.

-El amo nos lo había dicho antes de que amaneciera, esperábamos su llegada- Mientras uno de ellos decía esto, el otro comenzó a abrir la puerta que daba acceso al lugar- Pueden pasar- Informó ante la mirada de asombro de todas las personas, y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de la chica, comenzaron a caminar indecisos hacia el interior de aquel lugar, miradas inseguras se posaban en la morena que se encontraba encabezando el grupo, guiándolos hacia lo que parecía ser un patio trasero del lugar, el cual, se podía observar, había sido habitado anteriormente por varias personas, debido al tamaño que tenía-.

-Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando estuvo en el centro del lugar, y giro su vista a las personas que observaban todo con curiosidad y miedo- _Espero que este lugar sea lo suficientemente resistente para proteger a toda este gente-_Dio un suspiro mientras su vista se dirigía hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el salón donde el rubio había pasado los últimos días- _Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupa, es que algo malo le suceda a Naruto-kun-._

- - - - - - - - - -

-Detuvo su caminar al llegar a unos metros después de las puertas de la aldea- _Será mejor esperarlo en este lugar- _Se recargó sobre la superficie de un árbol despreocupadamente mirando hacia las nubes dando un aspecto de total tranquilidad- _Tarda demasiado en llegar, esto comienza a ponerse aburrido- _Se dejo caer en el césped que rodeaba aquel árbol- _Tendré que esperar-._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Qué dices?-La rubia se había puesto de pie abruptamente con el comentario de su alumna- _Debí haberlo imaginado, el idiota salio de mi despacho cuando Hinata se había ido- _Mordió su labio inferior- _No se que tan fuerte se haya vuelto, pero no permitiré que se enfrente solo contra ellos, por dos años estuvo lejos de nosotros, creyéndolo muerto, no pienso permitir que eso vuelva a suceder-_Levanto la cabeza y miró a la pelirosa que se encontraba de pie frente a ella- Vamos de una vez Sakura, no podemos dejar que el idiota se quede con toda la diversión- Comentó mientras se acercaba al grupo de ninjas que esperaban pacientes por sus ordenes- Creo que el primer plan se nos ha echado a perder, Naruto se ha adelantado al campo de batalla- Comento a cierto pelinegro -.

-Tsk, esto es demasiado problemático, nosotros nos molestamos en crear una estrategia para ayudarle mientras se recuperaba, esto es el colmo- Suspiró-.

-Ahora debemos alcanzar a ese idiota- Comenzó el usuario del sharingan- Por más fuerte que sea, el sólo no podrá con todos- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Además, no le dejaremos quedarse con toda la diversión-.

-Sasuke-san tiene razón- Todos miraron a Sai mientras este formaba una sonrisa-.

-Bien, vayamos con él- Giro a ver a los shinobis que se encontraban formando filas- Pongan atención- Habló- No permitiremos que la aldea sea destruida, por esa razón, llevaremos la batalla lo más alejado posible de ella- Miró con desición a sus hombres- Todos los jounins y chunins irán conmigo, mientras todos los gennins y los miembros ANBUS vigilaran la seguridad de la aldea, por si el primer grupo falla, harán lo posible por mantener a los civiles seguros- Dio media vuelta comenzando caminar hacia la salida de la aldea, seguida de cerca por todos los shinobis-.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Se levanto con pereza de su lugar de descanso- Tardaste demasiado, creí que habías desistido- Un hombre que portaba una máscara de color naranja en su rostro, se encontraba a unos metros de donde el rubio había estado esperando, miraba a este seriamente-.

-Veo que mi sello por fin ha sido eliminado- Camino para acercarse más al ojiazul, que lo miraba con una sonrisa- Y por lo visto, ya has decidido el lado al que perteneces-Comenzó a sonreír, mueca que fue opacada por su máscara, mientras miraba a sus seguidores, quienes hicieron más notoria su risa-.

-Tienes razón, ya eh decidido el lado de la batalla al que pertenezco- Fue lo único que dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Y es la mejor desición que he hecho en toda mi vida- Se acercó al pelinegro hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del enmascarado, y al llegar a ese lugar, le extendió la mano-.

-El grupo que lideraba en esos momentos, detuvo su marcha, quedando de pie en estado de shock, ninguno de los ahí presentes, incluyéndola a ella, se espero jamás lo que sus ojos observaban, el hombre que creyeron seria la salvación para su aldea, se encontraba en estos momentos extendiendo la mano en forma de trato hacia su principal enemigo, su corazón comenzó a doler, siempre había creído en ese estúpido joven, pero ahora, todo se había ido a la basura- Naruto- Pronunció con escepticismo, llamando al instante la atención de los dos hombres, inmediatamente, los ninjas al servicio del Uchiha se pusieron en posición de defensa, al igual que los shinobis de konoha- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Exigió con voz dura, mirando severamente al rubio, quien mantenía esa expresión de idiota en su cara-.

-Veo que la hokage ha dado la cara- Miró con autosuficiencia a todas las personas al lado de la rubia, y comenzó a reír- Bien, esto es exactamente lo que parece ser- Volvió a mirar al rubio- Estamos sellando el destino de su estúpida aldea- Se acerco al chico y estrecho su manos-.

-Ejerció mayor fuerza en su agarre - Así es Tsunade-sama, han llegado en el momento oportuno- Miró detenidamente al pelinegro frente a él mientras su postura tranquila cambiaba a una llena de desición y determinación- El momento en el que el final de todo esto ha llegado- Antes de que cualquiera de los dos bandos pudiera decir algo, el rubio, en un rápido movimiento, había sujetado al enmascarado y con la mano que le quedaba libre realizó unos rápidos sellos-**Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Jutsu del Dios del Trueno volador**)-**Y ante la mirada perpleja de quienes conocían esa técnica, había desparecido, para volver a la vista de ambos bandos a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos- En esta distancia, no lastimaremos a los demás- Fueron sus palabras para aquel hombre que lo miraba sin expresión aparente-.

-Veo que has avanzado en el arte del engaño, hazle creer al enemigo que estas de su lado, y cuando este descuidado, apuñálale por la espalda, buena táctica, pero no podrás contra mi- Tomo su pose de batalla mientras miraba fijamente al último jinchuuriki-.

-Te equivocas- Comento riendo- Yo nunca te dije que estaba de tu parte- Tomo la misma posición que su adversario- Solo dije que ya había escogido mi lugar en esta pela-.

-Aunque ambos contrincantes se encontraban lejos de los dos grupos, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de sus amigos, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja leyendo labios de sus enemigos, pudieron entender lo que el rubio había dicho-No cabe duda de que es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente- El ninja copia fue el primero en romper el ambiente que se había creado- Ahora, hay que aprovechar la ventaja que nos ha proporcionado – Dijo señalando a los ninjas que comenzaban a lanzarse contra ellos-.

-Tienes razón Kakashi, será mejor aprovechar esto- La godaime hokage se volvió a su pueblo con una sonrisa- Es momento de comenzar- Sin esperar más, todos comenzaron con la batalla-

-Pudo observar como sus amigos comenzaban con la defensa del lugar al que todos querían, sonrío para si mismo- Será mejor que te rindas de una vez, no quiero hacerte daño si puedo evitarlo- Le comento con gran confianza mezclada en su tono de voz-.

-Estaba enterado de que esto pudiera llegar a pasar, sinceramente no creía que fueras a unirte a mi causa, por esa razón, ahora mismo te eliminaré para que no interfieras más con mis planes- Sus manos se movieron formando sellos a toda velocidad, al terminar, dirigió la mano derecha a su boca y grito- **Katon: Shibo garoga **(Elemento Fuego: Huracán asesino)- De su boca, enormes cantidades de fuego comenzaron a salir, formando al instante frente a su creador, un enorme tornado que se dirigía al rubio, el cual seguía de pie en su mismo sitio- Espero que te guste el calor- Dijo con tono altivo-.

-Rápidamente el ataque del Uchiha se acercaba a él, sin exaltarse por el fuego que comenzaba a volverse más inestable, sus manos se movieron imperceptiblemente, y luego colocó ambas extendidas delante suya-** Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **(Elemento agua: Técnica del gran muro de agua)- Dijo tranquilamente, mientras grandes muros compuestos de agua se formaban delante suyo, ocasionando que el fuego se extinguiese al contacto con ellos, cuando el humo del agua evaporándose se disipo completamente, el ojiazul no se encontraba en su posición anterior, haciendo que el enmascarado tratara de encontrarlo, hasta que, sobre su cuello, un kunai se encontraba sostenido por este- Veo que no te rendirás, entonces no tendré otra opción que terminar contigo antes de que algo el suceda a konoha- Sonrió-.

-No te será tan fácil- Le dijo con tono amenazador- Por alguna razón espere tanto para hacer mis movimientos, no creerás que he venido aquí con el mismo poder que hace dos años, ¿o si? –Ante la vista del rubio, había desaparecido de su agarre y ahora se encontraba unos metros alejado de él- Te mostraré que no debes menospreciar a todos los Uchiha, no todos somos tan idiotas como tu amigo- Puntualizó, comenzando a realizar algunos sellos- **Katon: Karyuu Endan **(Elemento Fuego: Llamarada del dragón)-Una enorme llama en forma de dragón salio despedido hacia el rubio, que se limitó a tratar de esquivarlo, pero para su enorme sorpresa en vez de estrellarse o desaparecer al no hacer contacto con este, la enorme bestia de fuego dio media vuelta, en su dirección-.

-Demonios- Murmuró comenzando a correr, miró al pelinegro, y observo como este comenzaba a realizar algunos sellos- _Creo que me he confiado de más, le estoy brindando el tiempo suficiente para atacar-_ Se detuvo de pronto, frente a la enorme masa incandescente, sus ojos brillaron en un color dorado- **Hiryu Hyou Toppa**: (Dragón Volador de Hielo Desgarrador)-Pronunció lentamente, y al instante, una colisión entre dragones se llevo acabo frente a él, dejando convertido a la bestia de fuego, en una estatua de hielo, que al caer al suelo se deshizo en miles de pedazos- Creo que será mejor que deje de jugar contigo, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible- Se dirigió al pelinegro, pero antes de alcanzarle, este levanto sus manos, de las cuales, enormes cantidades de chacra comenzaron a salir - ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó deteniéndose de golpe-.

-Esto, mi querido Naruto, es la manera correcta en la que se debe controlar a tu bijuu- Su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por el chacra que cada vez salía de con mayor fuerza- Especialmente si tienes en un mismo cuerpo el poder de hachibi y rokubi- Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse, su cara se convirtió en un buey, mientras que en su cuerpo comenzaban a formarse varias colas- Esta es mi arma, el poder de dos de los más poderosos bijuus- Comenzó a reír-.

-Los enemigos llegaban hasta el, como parásitos, su vista recorrió a todos sus compañeros- _Parece que estos ninjas no son rivales para nosotros-_Pensó arrogantemente al ver como uno de ellos salía volando debido a un golpe recibido por la godaime- _Creo que después de todo, esto no era una total amenaza-_todo el movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo, y todos sin excepción, giraron sus rostros hacia la enorme cantidad de energía que comenzaba a rodear el lugar, donde el rubio se encontraba luchando- ¿Qué demonios?-Pregunto confundido por la fuerza- _¿Es Naruto?-_La respuesta llegó inmediatamente, su vista enfoco a su rubio amigo delante del dueño de semejante poder- Madara- Pronunció con sorna-.

-Esto no me agrada- Expreso el peliplateado- Debemos darnos prisa, no creo que Naruto pueda contra él, sin nuestra ayuda-.

-Pero…-Interrumpió al pelirosa- No podemos apresurarnos, además…-Si vamos a ayudarle, estos sujetos avanzarían hacia la aldea- Un estruendo llamó su atención, un cuerpo se había estrellado pesadamente contra un enorme árbol-.

-Demonios, ha derribado al dobe- Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior- Debemos hacer algo inmediatamente--.

-Se había estrellado contra un árbol al tratar de acercarse al Uchiha, se levanto lentamente, posando una de sus muñecas sobre su boca, donde sangre comenzaba a salir- Creo que es tu tiempo de ayudar kyubi, creo que te agradará encontrarte nuevamente con tus hermanos- Murmuró- **Comenzabas a tardar mocoso, dijiste que dejarías que luchará en esta ocasión-**Una risa macabra inundó todo el ambiente, congelando la sangre de los que pudieron oírla- **Ha llegado el momento de mi venganza, Madara-**Una voz oscura salio de la boca del Uzumaki, mientras chacra de color rojo comenzaba a salir por su cuerpo, lentamente colas comenzaron a formarse en este- **Pagaras por mandarme directo al encierro-**Se lanzó directamente hacia el pelinegro, formando unos cuantos sellos en el camino- **kitsune akuma no jutsu **(técnica del zorro demonio)** Honou no kitsune Ken! **(Golpe del zorro de fuego)-Una bola de fuego se formó en su mano derecha, acercándola cada vez más hacia el rostro del jinchuuriki, quien al recibir el impacto, salio volando varios metros atrás- **Veo que mis hermanos se han vuelto muy vulnerables, dejan que un simple humano los controle-**Comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su oponente, tomándolo del cuello de su capa- **Lo lamento mucho, pero el juego termina en este momento-**Su boca comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver una esfera de energía en ella-**.**

**--**

-Todos los civiles habían sido ubicados en toda la mansión, ahora se encontraba revisando que nada haya salido mal- Shizune-san, creo que todos se encuentran seguros en estos momentos- La pelinegra le miró-.

-Creo que tienes razón- Giro su vista para poder apreciar bien el lugar- Nunca me imagine que este lugar se utilizará para proteger a los civiles, es más, nuca imagine que volvería a verla, cuando era niña la observe un para de veces, pero nunca pensé entrar en ella- Sonrió- _Confió que este lugar proteja a todas las personas_-Pensó con tristeza-.

-Observo las acciones de la ayudante del godaime, y se apresuró a hablar- Creo que mi trabajo en este lugar ha terminado, me retiraré para ver en que puedo ayudar en el campo de batalla- Informó- Seguramente seré de alguna utilidad- Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse-.

-Hinata- Llamó al pelinegra- Si ves que es muy peligroso, retírate, quisiera ir contigo, pero Tsunade-sama me pidió encargarme de el cuidado de toda la población, así que te deseo suerte- La ojiperla le sonrió a este mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida del lugar-.

-Al llegar a las puertas principales, estas se cerraron ante ella- ¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañada- Abran por favor- Pidió a los guardianes-.

-No podemos hacer eso, señora- Habló uno de ellos-.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó-.

-Naruto-sama nos ordenó que no la dejáramos salir una vez que la batalla se hubiera iniciado- Contesto el otro- Dijo que era por su propia seguridad-.

-Rabia comenzó a formarse dentro de ella, esperaba eso de cualquier persona, pero no del rubio, nunca espero que él la menospreciara, que no creyera en su fuerza-¿Naruto les dijo eso?-Pregunto con la voz más seria que pudo reunir, mientras su rostro se ocultaba entre sus largos cabellos-.

-Así es señora, el amo nos ordenó que no le permitiéramos salir de aquí- Concluyó en que había hablado primero-.

-Levanto el rostro lleno de determinación- Pues yo les ordenó que me dejen pasar, no me pueden retener en este lugar en contra de mi voluntad- Un fuerte estruendo, junto con una enorme ventisca detuvo la discusión- ¿Qué fue eso?-Ambos guardianes miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección de la que provino-.

-Naruto-sama- Pronunciaron ambos-.

-¿Qué sucede con Naruto-kun?-Pregunto confundida-.

-Su chacra se ha desequilibrado, el demonio se ha salido de control- Informó uno de ellos-.

-¿Demonio?...Kyubi- Comenzó a correr, aprovechando que ambas criaturas se encontraban mirando hacia el origen de aquel suceso- Tengo que llegar junto a él- Se decía mientras comenzaba a salir de la mansión-.

--

-Humo se levantaba frente al ejercito que conformaba a la aldea escondida de la hoja, todos ellos miraban con terror al creador de aquel acto- **Por fin tus títeres se han ido Madara, es hora de dejarnos de juegos, por fin destruiremos konoha-**A su lado, el pelinegro se encontraba de pie con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Tienes razón kyubi, es hora de hacer que esta estúpida aldea pague por lo que nos ha hecho-.

-Pe…pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-Pregunto confundida-.

-Es demasiado claro Sakura, Madara esta controlando nuevamente al zorro- Habló con seriedad el Uchiha-.

-Esto no pinta nada bueno- Murmuró para si la rubia hokage-.

--

-Maldito zorro, siempre fue esta tu idea, ¿cierto?- El rubio se encontraba dentro de una enorme jaula, tratando de salir de esta- Siempre fue tu plan el ayudarme para que tu sello se desvaneciera, para que pudieras tomar poder de mi cuerpo, y más ahora que sabes que no quiero utilizar mucho ese poder, eres un maldito- Lentamente su cuerpo era rodeado por una capa de color rojo, impidiéndole moverse- Maldición- Miró detenidamente lo que le rodeaba- No me esta dejando otra opción que utilizar el poder que Amaterasu-sama me otorgó- Cerró lentamente los ojos tratando de concentrarse- Sólo espero que ellos me perdonen por hacer esto- Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, estos eran de color dorado, y una luz del mismo color comenzó a rodearlo- Esto es lo mejor es estos momentos-.

--

-Ambos cuerpos comenzaban a acercarse hacia los ninjas de Konoha que les miraban esperando lo peor- Este es nuestro fin, ninguno de nosotros podrá contra el zorro, y mucho menos contra los otros dos bijuus- Fue lo que comenzó a escucharse entre ambas filas-.

-Este es nuestro final, no debimos haber confiado en el chico- Comento otra persona-.

-¡Callen de una vez!, esto no es culpa de Naruto, y en vez de comenzar a lamentarse antes de tiempo, deberían prepararse para enfrentarles- Grito exasperado el pelinegro-.

-**Veo que aun crees en el mocoso, permíteme que me ría de tu estupidez, siempre se ha caracterizado por creer ciegamente en las personas, y cometió el error de confiar en mi, ahora, todos ustedes pagarán por su confianza-**Levanto la mano hacia la dirección del joven Uchiha y comenzó a reír- **Ahora, te haré sentir lo que el mocoso paso mientras lucharon en el valle del fin- **Su mano comenzó a llenarse de un color morado, mientras chacra se formaba en esta- **Morirás por su técnica más preciada- **En un rápido movimiento acerco la técnica hacia el estómago del pelinegro, pero antes de llegar a su destino, esta se detuvo-.

-¿Qué sucede kyubi?, ¿acaso quieres divertirte un rato más con él?-Pregunto con sorna-.

-Levanto la cara para encontrarse con el jinchuuriki- **Aléjate- **Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de ser rodeado por una luz dorada, antes los ojos de ambos Uchiha, el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a ponerse de pie deshaciendo la técnica y al abrir los ojos, estos mostraban el mismo color que la aura que le rodeaba, al igual que las nueve colas que comenzaban a moverse lentamente- Creo que, tu aliado ha sido silenciado, permanentemente- Informó con calma el rubio- Ahora, te pediré que te alejes de ellos-.

-Veo que, esto se ha complicado-.

Hola nuevamente, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque estoy conciente que no soy buena narrando batallas, espero haber hecho mi mejor trabajo en esto. También, espero sinceramente que el capitulo no sea muy corto, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para escribirlo, ya que no he tenido tiempo, últimamente me la he pasado estudiando pues parece ser que a mis maestros les ha pegado el síndrome de los exámenes y todos han hecho uno o más en estas últimas semanas, inclusive el de matemáticas, por cierto estoy contenta por que milagrosamente soy una de las cinco personas afortunadas que lograron pasar su examen, bueno ni tan afortunada, tuve que pasármela estudiando dos días enteros para pasarlo, pero en fin, los reviews son bien recibidos. Y lo último y más importante, me queda decirles que solamente faltan uno o dos capítulos para que RECUERDOS PERDIDOS termine, trataré de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente, que posiblemente sea el final, me encantaría saber que es lo que esperan que pase en el desenlace, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Capitulo 24**

-Su entrenamiento había terminado, después de tanto tiempo tratando de aprender y manejar tal poder, el cual había sido elegido para proteger, se dejo caer con pesadez en el suelo, ante la atenta y sonriente mirada de las personas que habían estado todo ese tiempo con él, subió un poco la mirada y les regalo una sonrisa- Entonces- Comenzó, tratando de normalizar un poco su respiración- Ya he terminado lo que tenia que saber, ¿cierto?-Pregunto a la diosa que se encontraba a su lado-.

-A si es Naruto-sama, ha terminado su entrenamiento, y me complace saber que lo ha hecho perfectamente- Sonrió y se acerco un poco más a él, ante la mirada expectante de los dos adultos que la acompañaban- Pero, ahora que lo ha logrado, debo decirle algo de suma importancia…-Su semblante adquirió un poco de seriedad y gravedad- El poder que tiene es en verdad increíble, fue entregado a usted especialmente para utilizarlo contra las amenazas que su mundo tendrá, pero…-Volvió a mirarlo- Pero lamento decirle que a pesar de haber desarrollado todo este entrenamiento, aún no puede dominar todo su poder- Los dos rubios le miraron seriamente, esperando que continuara con la explicación- Por ese motivo, en el momento que llegase a utilizar la técnica que le mostré…el precio por esto será su vida- El rubio le miró, sin cambiar su expresión de tranquilidad-.

-Descuida, no la usaré, de cualquier manera, el kyubi se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, no creo necesitarlo- Se puso de pie y alejo su mirada de ella-.

-Pero…, en algún momento deberás utilizarla, no creo…-El la calló con una sonrisa-.

-Te prometo que si tengo que hacerlo, la usaré, pero mientras nada malo suceda, ese poder quedará guardado- Se encaminó hacia sus padres y tomó a ambos de una de sus manos- Me agrado pasar este tiempo junto a ustedes, solamente me gustaría poder hacerlo por más tiempo- Los abrazo a ambos y sonrió- Los extrañaré demasiado- Se alejo un poco de ellos para observarlos nuevamente-.

-Nosotros también lo haremos- Contesto la pelirroja, mirando tristemente a su hijo, antes de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia él- Mi hijo, te extrañaré demasiado, ya me he perdido gran parte de tu vida, y ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo- Comento mientras se separaba de él-.

-E- rubio mayor se acero a él, y después de brindarle un abrazo, se separo de él y habló-Naruto, creo que será mejor que hagas lo que te comente aquella vez, nuestro clan debe prevalecer- El rubio menor lo miro-Y creo que el momento preciso para eso es cuando regreses junto a ella-.

-No pienso hacerlo- Contesto simplemente- Lo que tenga que pasar entre nosotros pasará a su tiempo, no quiero adelantar nada, y menos obligarla a hacerlo solamente para cumplir con mi fin- Sonrió- No moriré en esa batalla, y después de que todo pase, me casaré con ella-.

-Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sus orbes de color dorado- _Creo que lo mejor de ese momento, fue que no lo convertí en una promesa_-Un resplandor dorado cubrió todo su cuerpo, mientras el se preparaba para la descarga de poder que tendría lugar pronto dentro de su cuerpo- _Creo que después de todo, los veré más pronto de lo que me imaginaba-._

-Todo el movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo, observando lo que ante ellos se llevaba acabo- Creo que, tu aliado ha sido silenciado, permanentemente- Informó con calma el rubio hacia el pelinegro que lo miraba con extrañes- Ahora, te pediré que te alejes de ellos-.

-Los integrantes de Konoha, aunque a la mayoría le costara admitirlo, habían adquirido nuevamente la esperanza de ganar la batalla, al darse cuenta que el joven rubio había adquirido nuevamente el control de su cuerpo- Naruto- Susurró la pelirosa, al ver de pie ante ella a su casi hermano, con esa rara transformación- .

-Todos observaron impactados cuando el cuerpo del joven comenzó a avanzar hacia el pelinegro, que lo miraba expectante- Sasuke, aléjense de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto- Comento, antes de mirar seriamente al otro Uchiha- Espero que te haya agradado tener al zorro de tu parte esta vez., pero creo que tu suerte acaba de terminar- Y ante la mirada de todos, de su boca salio una cantidad enorme de viento, haciendo que Madara saliera volando, alejándolo así un poco del lugar- Has lo que te digo, ahora- Exigió al Uchiha menor, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar, para encarar nuevamente al pelinegro-.

-¡Demonios Naruto, sabes que no te dejaré que actuéis solo!-Le espeto su amigo, acercándose a él-.

-No es lo que quieras Sasuke, es que así esta decidido- Y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, una extraña barrera se creo alrededor de ellos, impidiendo la entrada o salida de nadie al lugar- Por favor, reúnete con ellos- Pidió antes de darle la espalda nuevamente-.

-¡Maldición Naruto!-Se quejó acercándose a la barrera-¡No puedes hacer esto!-Al momento de tocar la barrera, esta emitió una corriente eléctrica obligándolo a alejarse del lugar- ¡Kuso!-Grito con frustración-.

-Sasuke-kun- se acercó a él- No podemos hacer nada- La pelirosa posó una mano sobre su hombro, dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelea- Debemos confiar, en que esta vez, todo saldrá bien-.

-Eso espero- Murmuró, digiriendo la mirada hacia su amigo-.

-Se colocó con la mirada tranquila frente al pelinegro- Creo que es momento de terminar con todo esto-.

-Si, tienes razón, dejaré de jugar contigo, ya me he cansado de verte la cara, no creas que con tú nueva técnica me intimidas, en seguida te demostraré que sólo es una tontería- Sonrió, pronto, más chacra lo rodeo, formando por fin, catorce colas tras él, haciendo que su aspecto se viera aún más terrorífico- Conoce mi verdadero poder- Comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho, y al finalizar, lo lanzó en forma de fuego negro hacia el Uzumaki, que trató de esquivarlo-.

-¡Naruto!-Grito la hokage, acercándose al lugar-.

-Sus pies se encontraban sumamente cansados, pero afortunadamente había llegado hasta el campo de batalla, pero al detenerse, algo llamó su atención, todos su aliados se encontraba de pie frente a ella, sin hacer movimiento alguno, solamente observando hacia un punto en especifico-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto al llegar hasta uno de lo jounin que se encontraban en el lugar, pero este solamente señalo hacia el frente, haciendo que ella girara su vista hacia la dirección que este señalaba, sus manos se dirigieron a su boca, tratando de asimilar lo que veía, una enorme esfera negra se dirigía hacia el que parecía ser su querido rubio-Naruto-kun- Murmuró, acercándose al lugar, posicionándose junto a los amigos del rubio-.

-Todos miraban con expectación lo que sucedía, el rubio no pudo esquivar el ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos, realizo unos cuantos sellos y grito-** Ninpou: Jutsu Sho **(Técnicas ninjas: Neutralización de técnica)- Y ante la sorpresa de todos, la técnica desapareció del lugar-Parece ser que tu técnica no es tan poderosa-.

-Je, solo estaba probando al mayor de los jinchuurikis, pero…-Una serie de sellos siguieron en sus manos- **KASANGATON¡¡¡ JIGOKU KASANRYUDAN¡¡¡ **(Elemento lava: Dragón ígneo infernal)- Un enorme dragón de consistencia plasmática se lanzó sobre el rubio, haciendo que el lugar aumentará de temperatura, haciéndolo insoportable-No creo que te sea tan fácil con algo como esto-Comento con sorna, al ver que el rubio no se movía de su lugar-.

_-No puedo esquivarlo-_Hizo unos cuantos sellos- **Hyoton: Hyojinheki no jutsu **("Elemento hielo: técnica de muro de hielo)-Un enorme muro lo cubrió, pero para su propia sorpresa, este desapareció al solo contacto con la enorme bestia- Maldición- Comentó con frustración, colocando sus manos en forma de cruz frente a su rostro, en forma de protección, cuando la bestia le alcanzó su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de lava, comenzando a quemar sus brazos, pero lo que más le ocasionó malestar, fue al golpearse contra la misma barrera que él había colocado, recibiendo toda la descarga eléctrica que esta contenía, comenzó a escupir sangre de su boca al momento de tocar el suelo-Kuso-Murmuró, tratando de ponerse de pie-_Esa cosa me ha causado gran daño-_Observó con detenimiento sus manos-_Cuando vuelva a ver a Amaterasu-sama, le reclamaré por no decirme que no soy inmune a los ataques de lava, y mucho menos a los de electricidad-_Suspiró fuertemente tratando de recuperar aliento, mientras se ponía correctamente de pie, cuando comenzaba a acercarse al Uchiha, una voz le detuvo-.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se había acercado al lugar del impacto del rubio, y desde fuera de la barrera trato de hablarle- Por favor, permite que te ayudemos con esto, te encuentras muy lastimado, no sigas por favor…- Su mirada demostraba toda la angustia que sentía en esos momentos, causando que el rubio formara una sonrisa cansada-.

-Perdón por preocuparte, pero…te aseguró que esta será la última técnica que intentaré, si llegase a fallar… todo quedará en sus manos- La ojiperla le miró sin comprender- Quiero que sepas… que te amo demasiado, y que lo que haré… lo hago por todas mis personas preciadas- No permitió que la chica le preguntara a que se refería, dio media vuelta y se puso de pie trabajosamente en medio del lugar-_Espero que…en algún momento de tu vida, puedas perdonarme-_Junto sus manos en forma de oración, y junto todo el chacra posible alrededor de su cuerpo- Esta es mi última técnica, mi **Hissatsu** (Técnica mortal)-.

-Cuando escucho esto último, la chica comprendió lo que el rubio quiso decirle-No, no lo hagas Naruto-kun, no…-Se acercó a la barrera, y al llegar a ella, una fuerte descarga la lanzó varios metros detrás, alejándola un poco del lugar -¡Naruto-kun!- Grito poniéndose de pie-.

-Estúpido, ¿acaso crees que con eso, me vencerás?-Preguntó con diversión-.

-No lo sé, pero es mi carta final, de cualquier manera, si no funciona, tus deseos se cumplirán, dejarás de verme- Su cabello se erizo completamente mientras alzaba las manos, sus irises dejaron de distinguirse, pronto sus ojos tenía un color dorado profundo, formó una sonrisa sincera- Pero estoy seguro, que con esto, Konoha será salvada, **Kouseitan'i Yuuetsusei **(Supremacía de los Elementos)-Comenzó, más chacra le rodeo, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzará a desaparecer lentamente, la barrera que cubría a ambos, comenzó a hacerse más pequeña, preocupando cada vez más a todos sus amigos-.

-¡Detente de una buena vez dobe!-Fue el primero en gritar- ¡No tienes que hacerlo!- Los antiguos doce de konoha se habían agrupado alrededor del pelinegro, todos ellos igual de desesperados que él-.

-¡Si lo haces, romperás la promesa que me hiciste de llevarme de compras!-Grito Ino, haciendo que Shikamaru le mirara de mala manera- ¡Y recuerda que tú nunca rompes tus promesas!-Completo, haciendo que las miradas sobre ella cesaran-.

-Gracias, por ser mis amigos- Fue lo que escucharon antes de presenciar la culminación de la técnica- **YÖSO GO NO RYÜ¡¡¡ **(Dragón de los cinco elementos)- Con esto, un enorme dragón, se dirigió hacia Madara, su forma no era exactamente sólida, en algunas partes de él podía observarse fuego rodearlo, mientras que enormes corrientes eléctricas salían a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que tierra, viento y agua se desprendían de la bestia, atrayendo a hacia sí al indefenso Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que la imagen del rubio comenzaba a desaparecer-Creo, creo que mi trabajo en este lugar ha terminado- Murmuró al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo desaparecía completamente del lugar, y la bestia devoraba al pelinegro, gritos de dolor salían del lugar, pero ninguno de los shinobis de Konoha podía hacer nada por ayudar, frente a ellos el cuerpo de su amigo desapareció, y una horrible escena se presenciaba, mientras el poderoso cuerpo de Madara, era despedazado vivo por la enorme criatura-.

-Cuando los gritos desaparecieron, la barrera que rodeaba el lugar se disipo, dejando pasar a los amigos del rubio, quienes se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente este-Kuso-Maldijo el pelinegro al corroborar que no quedaba nada de su amigo-.

-Naruto-kun- Se derrumbo la ojiperla, comenzando a llorar- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-Pregunto a la nada, de pronto, sintió como delicadamente una mano tomaba su mejilla y un aliento cálido se posaba en su oído-.

-No llores por favor, se feliz, eso me alegrará a mí-Escuchó en un susurró, ocasionando que su llanto cesará-.

-_Trataré de hacerlo, pero sin ti, no creo conseguirlo por completo-_Fue su pensamiento antes de soltar completamente el llanto-.

-Con mirada seria, se dirigió hacia sus seguidores, tratando de que el llanto no la invadiera- Creo que la batalla ha llegado a su fin, será mejor que regresemos a nuestra aldea- Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar hacia Konoha, con la cabeza gacha, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar- _¿Por qué tuviste que morir, precisamente cuando te habíamos recuperado?-_Se pregunto-.

-Una persona se acerco a ella, y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Vamos Hinata, regresemos a casa-Pidió, formando una sonrisa que trataba de ser conciliadora, pero por más que se esforzará, seguía entando llena de tristeza-.

-Levanto la mirada, encontrándose de frente con los antiguos compañeros de su amado, extendió lentamente su mano y se puso de pie- Sakura- Dijo al momento de abrasarse a ella, para ambas poder llorar- ¿Por qué nos dejo nuevamente?-Pregunto-.

-No lo sé Hinata, en verdad no lo comprendo-La separó un poco de ella- Pero de una cosa estoy segura…-La ojiperla la miro sin comprender- Para él…también fue doloroso dejarnos, especialmente dejarte a ti-.

-Los amigos del rubio, asintieron al escuchar esto, todos ellos sabían que el rubio quería demasiado a la ojiperla, y de igual manera ella lo quería a él- El dobe se enojará si nos ve tristes, no le gustaría que volviéramos a lamentarnos por su muerte, especialmente, por que la primera vez que lo hicimos, no lo estaba-El Uchiha había llamado la atención de todos- Por ahora, será mejor recordarle, como la persona que salvo dos veces la aldea, y como nuestro amigo, no debemos lamentarnos- Se esforzó por permanecer serio, estático, pero por dentro, todo su mundo de derrumbaba, una vez más- _Creo que esta vez, si te hemos fallado amigo, nadie te pudo ayudar, parece ser que no aprendimos nuestra anterior lección-_Observo detenidamente el cielo, el cual le recordaba los profundos ojos de su amigo-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Abrió los ojos lentamente, sabía lo que encontraría al hacerlo, y al parecer no se había equivocado, frente a él, se encontraban las mismas personas con las que había estado antes de partir de vuelta a su aldea- Bien, creo que nos hemos visto nuevamente antes de lo esperado- Les mostró una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlos un poco, aunque esto de nada sirvió, ya que dos de ellos se miraron entre si, con un claro signo de tristeza- O vamos, no se comporten de esa manera, por lo menos algo bueno salió de esto- Se acerco a ellos y los abrazo-.

-Pero…-Comenzó la diosa- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-.

-Sonrió nuevamente- Claro, significa la salvación para todos los que apreció-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En esos momentos, la aldea se encontraba en completo silencio, mirando con tristeza por segunda vez consecutiva, la imagen de cierto rubio, que por tercera vez, había salvado Konoha de ser completamente destruida, la mayoría de las mujeres mostraban lágrimas en los ojos, la mayoría exceptuando las más cercana a él, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e inclusive la propia Hokage, mostraban una mirada llena de respeto, ningún signo de haber llorado se presentaba en ellas- _Esto es lo que merecías desde que naciste-_Observo todo su alrededor, todos presentaban su respeto y condolencia sobre su más grande héroe-_Esa era la manera en la que todos debieron haberte visto desde que el kyubi fue cerrado en ti, ahora…ahora es demasiado tarde para que todos se arrepientan de lo que alguna vez hicieron-_Giro su vista a su derecha, donde cierta ojiperla se encontraba mirando fijamente el retrato del que alguna vez considero un hijo_-Ahora que te has ido, cuidaré lo más preciado para ti, Konoha será un lugar prospero y pacífico, y Hinata, no permitiré que su clan la lastime, velaré por su bienestar-._

-Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse, lentamente en el lugar solamente se encontraban los amigos de la persona a quien acababan de nombrar, el gran salvador, Konohamaru comenzaba a llorar, era la tercera vez que alguien querido para él desaparecía de su vida, y antes de que alguien hiciera algo para ayudarle, este desapareció del lugar, siendo seguido pro sus dos compañeros-_Pobre Konohamaru-_Pensó viendo al ninja partir-.

- Hinata-Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la pelirosa- Se que esto es demasiado repentino, pero estamos concientes de lo que sucedió entre tú y tu padre- La ojiperla la miro sin comprender- Sabemos que vivías con Naruto, ya que tú padre te corrió de tu casa- La ojiperla bajo la cabeza, escondiendo su enorme tristeza- Por esa razón, me gustaría invitarte a vivir conmigo, mis padres no se molestaran, claro que eso será por poco tiempo, ya que me casaré con Sasuke-kun, y tú vendrás a vivir con nosotros- La ojiperla miro a la ojiverde, y luego posó su vista en el pelinegro, quien no había hablado hasta el momento, viendo un asentimiento de parte de este, sonrió-.

-Les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mí, pero en verdad no quiero ser una carga para nadie- .

-Pero, no tienes otro lugar al que ir, a menos que regreses a la mansión Hyuga-Esta vez el que habló fue el ojinegro- Y no permitiremos que lo hagas, seguramente serás castigada por los miembros de tu clan-.

-No deben preocuparse por ello- La voz de la godaime interrumpió en su discusión- Ella tiene un lugar al que puede ir- Los tres la miraron sin comprender- Mis ANBU me han comentado, que la mansión de Naruto aún se encuentra en su lugar, lo que quiere decir que aún existe un dueño de esta- Nuevamente la mirada confusa en los tres-.

-¿A…a qué se refiere?-Pregunto sin comprender la Hyuga-.

-Me refiero, a que las personas que se encuentren en el momento en que el nuevo dueño es presentado ante la mansión, esta permanece en ese lugar hasta que un nuevo dueño llega- Todos seguían sin entender- A lo que me refiero, es que Hinata se encontraba en el momento en el que Minato presento a Naruto como el siguiente amo del lugar, seguramente ella formo parte del ritual de apertura, y ahora la mansión le pertenece- Los tres abrieron la boca enormemente-.

-Pe…pero- Antes de que dijera alguna otra palabra, recordó lo que había pasado en el momento en que la casa emergió-.

Flash back

-De…demo, Minato-san, ¿cómo entraremos?-Pregunto cuando se acercaba a su lado-.

-No te preocupes- Cuando se encontraban a escasos dos metros de la entrada, la chica se sorprendió, causando que se escondiera detrás del rubio, ya que antes de que dieran otro paso, las dos estatuas se habían posicionado frente a ellos, amenazándolos con unas enormes katanas- Ellos nos facilitaran la entrada- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa, viendo hacia en frente-.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?, no pueden acercarse más, solamente los elegidos pueden ingresar a este lugar- Con una voz áspera, les dijo una de las estatuas-.

-Si no quieren morir en este lugar, aléjense ahora mismo- Término la 2° estatua moviendo su espada frente a ellos-.

-Una sonrisa se formo mientras su rostro ponía una mirada seria, y observaba con detenimiento a ambas criaturas- Mi nombre es Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, último sucesor del clan Namikaze, y he venido a tomar lo que me pertenece- Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y segura, lo cual hizo que Hinata se sintiera más aliviada y que las criaturas frente a ellos se miraran entre si y después retrocedieran un poco-.

-Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar- Adelante entonces, no les impediremos la entrada- Y junto a su compañero comenzaron a dejar espacio hasta que la entrada quedara libre-.

-Comenzó a caminar siguiendo al rubio y ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, giro su rostro para ver a la persona frente a ella- ¿Cómo entraremos, Minato-san?- le pregunto, pues la entrada se componía por dos enormes puertas del tamaño de la estatuas, pero no tenia cerradura-.

-Ja, si no saben la manera de entrar, no son los que dicen ser, y no nos dejan otra opción que deshacernos de ustedes, este lugar solo puede ser pisado por los Namikaze- Comento con una sonrisa sádica una de esas criaturas, acercándose hasta ellos, pero antes de hacer nada, su mirada se posó en el rubio, quien no se había inmutado por su amenaza, sus pasos se detuvieron de pronto, captando la acción que se disponía a hacer este. El rubio solamente coloco la mano derecha, la cual, aún se encontraba manchada de su sangre, sobre la división que se creaba entre las dos enormes puertas y volvió a expulsar un poco de chacra-.

- Un pequeño brillo se dejo ver en el centro de ambas puertas, captando al atención de la chica- Teníamos que romper el sello que se había formado debido a que la mansión se oculto- Tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco sobre la que tenia sobre la puerta- Ya que al morir sus últimos dueños tuvo que crear una barrera contra los intrusos- la puerta comenzó a abrirse y volteo a verla- Ahora, ustedes son los nuevos dueños de este lugar-.

Fin del flash back

-A… ahora lo recuerdo-Murmuró en voz baja-.

-Creo que ahora que todo esta claro, será mejor que vallan a descansar, este ha sido un día muy largo-Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia su despacho dejando a los tres ninjas solos en aquel lugar-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos Hinata?-Pregunto la pelirosa-.

-Negó con la cabeza- Ie, aún no me iré de aquí- Le sonrió- Les agradezco el que se preocupen por mi, estaré bien-.

-No muy convencidos se alejaron de la chica- Recuerda que estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites- Le dijo el pelinegro antes de alejarse junto a la ojiverde-.

-Sasuke-kun- Comenzó, haciendo que el chico le mirase- ¿Crees que en verdad se encuentre bien?-.

-Negó un poco con la cabeza y tomó un poco de aire- No, quiere hacerse la fuerte frente a todos, pero creo que en verdad no lo esta, por esa razón, debemos dejarla sola por algún tiempo-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró, antes de derrumbarse ante la imagen del rubio, comenzando a llorar-.

-Hinata-sama- Neji se colocó tras ella, obligándola a girar- Descuide, esto es lo mejor, no debe avergonzarse de llorar, por alguien a quien ha perdido- La ojiperla asintió, y se abrazó a él-.

Dos meses después

-Las ramas de los árboles del bosque de Konoha se movían con la brisa del viento, por ellas saltaban cuatro personas, por sus saltos ágiles se podía decir que eran shinobis, o más bien kunoichis, las cuales, regresaban de una pequeña misión en el país del agua-Esta misión ha sido demasiado fácil, Tsunade-sama nos ha menospreciado al enviarnos de encubiertas a una misión de rango B, cuando regresemos, pediré que me de una de mayor calidad-.

-Ya, ya frentuda, no estuvo tan mal, gracias a eso, hemos podido relajarnos como chicas normales, después de todo, esa era nuestra misión, y la hemos realizado con éxito, encontramos lo que Tsunade-sama nos envió a buscar-Comentó, mientras esquivaba una rama baja que se atravesaba en su camino-.

-Ino tiene razón Sakura, además, no puedes negarme qe las aguas termales estuvieron geniales- Sonrió cierta castaña-.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ustedes ganan Tenten, Ino, la misión fue entretenida- Sus dos compañeras soltaron una pequeña risa al escuchar a la pelirosa, la cual clavo su vista en su tercer acompañante, la cual se veía un poco rara- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?- La aludida giro su rostro, mostrando una cara completamente pálida, y aún así, trataba de disimular una sonrisa-.

-Si, sakura-san, me encuen…-No pudo terminar su frase, pues ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus tres amigas, su cuerpo comenzó a caer, pero gracias a la agilidad de la especialista e armas, su cuerpo no choco contra el duro suelo-.

-Recostó a la peliazul en el piso- Hinata, Hinata-Comenzó a llamarla, pero esta no despertó- Parece que se desmayo- Anunció a las otras dos que aterrizaban junto a ellas-.

-Hay que llevarle inmediatamente a la aldea, Tsunade-sama la atenderá-Tomó a la Hyuga entre sus brazos, y comenzó a saltar en dirección de su aldea-.

-Sentía su cuerpo sumamente pesado, abrió con pereza sus ojos, encontrándose en el momento con una de las luces de la habitación donde se encontraba, reaccionó al instante, y se incorporó en el lugar donde permanecía recostada, su cara tomó un poco de vergüenza al identificar quien se encontraba con ella en ese lugar- Go…gomen sakura-san, Ino-san, no era mi intención preocuparlas- Las dos mencionadas kunoichis habían permanecido junto con la godaime en su oficina, tratando de ayudar en algo sobre lo que le ocurría a la Hyuga, pero, nunca se esperaron que era lo que en verdad pasaba- Hokage-sama, mis disculpas, por mi culpa la misión a sido apresurada-Se dirigió a la rubia, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a ella-.

-Eso no importa ahora Hinata- Se inclinó para quedar frente a ella- Lo que ahora me interesa es que me contestes con toda sinceridad, algo que voy a preguntarte-La ojiperla la miro un poco asustada, pero asintió- ¿Paso algo entre naruto y tú, antes de que todo eso pasará?-La cara de la Hyuga se volvió roja-.

-¿Q…qué quiere insinuar, go…godaime-sama?-Pregunto-.

-Dio un pequeño suspiro y se puso nuevamente de pie- A que tienes dos mese de embarazo, y quiero saber si el pequeño es de Naruto- Su voz se encontraba mezclada con algo de alegría-.

-Abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad, no se esperaba eso, pero después una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Cl…claro que, claro que Naruto-kun, es el padre de mi hijo- Afirmó, llevando ambas manos a su vientre-.

-Es lo que pensaba- Las cuatro mujeres en la oficina sonrieron, pero antes de que alguna de ellas felicitará a la futura madre, al puerta del lugar las interrumpió- Adelante- contesto un poco enojada por la interrupción- ¿Que sucede?-Delante de ella, se encontraba el Nara, mirándola seriamente-.

-Hokage-sama, alguien quiere hablar con usted- Se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a dos personas que hasta el momento habían permanecido fuera del lugar-.

-La Hokage no podía reconocer a las personas frente a ella, pero por las caras de los demás presentes, se podía decir que ellos si- ¿A qué debo su visita?-Pregunto amablemente a los presentes-.

-Uno de ellos, específicamente el hombre, realizo una reverencia, antes de contestar- Disculpe que la molestemos, mi nombre es Takei Ikari, y ella es mi hermana Aiori- Señaló a la muchacha que hacia una pequeña reverencia- Hemos venido en representación de mi padre, cuando llegamos a su aldea, pedimos informes de nuestro hermano, pero el joven que fue tan amable de traernos, nos dijo que no podía decirnos nada sobre él, fue de esta manera que hemos llegado a este lugar- Hizo una pausa- Y ahora que nos encontramos aquí, me gustaría pedirle, que nos de alguna información de él, o que nos permitan buscarle en su hogar-.

-Mostró una cara de completo desconcierto, pero decidió contestar- Lamento mucho tener que decirles esto, pero no conozco a ninguna persona con el apellido Ikari-.

-Claro que no lo conoce, el pequeño Tao, bueno, no creo que mi hermano utilice ese nombre en este lugar- Habló Aiori- Tengo entendido que su verdadero apellido es Uzumaki- Miró de pronto a los que se encontraban en la habitación, y sonrió- Creo que ellas sabrán de quien habló- Señaló a las kunoichis, la hokage las miró, esperando que ellas negarán o asintieran a sus sospechas-.

-Al ver el asentimiento de las tres, bajo un poco la mirada, antes de volver a hablar- Creo que se de que persona me hablan- Señaló los asientos frente a ella- Será mejor que se sienten- Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de tomar asiento-.

-¿Sucede algo malo con nuestro hermano?-Preguntó el muchacho, notando que al instante la cara de la rubia frente a él, adquiría algo de melancolía-.

-Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que me agrada el hecho de que ustedes lo quieran como a un hermano, el siempre se mereció que alguien lo considerara de ese modo, ya que siempre fue una buena persona- Ante estas palabras, los dos hermanos se tomaron de la mano, comenzaban a entender hacia donde quería llegar la rubia-.

-¿Por qué habla en pasado?-Pregunto preocupada la Ikari-.

-Los miró por un momento, antes de contestar- Lamento decirlo de esta manera, pero…la realidad es esta….lamentablemente, Naruto murió-Los dos la miraron con sorpresa, antes de que la muchacha comenzará a llorar-.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-Pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse-.

-Es verdad joven, lamentablemente, Naruto se enfrentó a una persona que quería destruir nuestra aldea, el murió defendiéndola, murió como un gran héroe-.

-¿Cu…cuándo serán sus funerales?, ¿dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?-Pregunto la chica, llamando la atención de los presentes- Quiero verle, para despedirme de él-Pidió, ocasionando que los demás sintieran lastima, y algo de pena-.

-A…Aiori-san- Habló la ojiperla, atrayendo la mirada de los dos hermanos-La…lamento decírtelo, pero eso no podrá ser- Los hermanos miraron a la ojiperla de manera confundida-.

-No me digas que no han encontrado el cuerpo-Pidió esta vez el chico- Por kami, seguramente aún esta vivo, tal vez ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior- Dijo, tratando de que sus esperanzas aumentarán-.

-No, eso no es lo que pasa- Habló la hokage- No podrán asistir a sus funerales, y mucho menos despedirse de él, ya que eso ocurrió hace dos meses-Ante esto, las lágrimas de la chica dejaron de salir, y la mirada del muchacho se endureció-.

-¿Tratan de hacernos una mala broma?-Pregunto con algo de enojo-.

-Nunca jugaríamos con algo así, y mucho menos tratándose de Naruto- Habló la pelirosa, algo enojada por tacharlos de mentirosos-.

-Claro que si lo hacen, nuestro hermano no puede estar muerto- Aseguró- O por lo menos desde hace tanto tiempo, especialmente por que la semana pasada fue a vernos- La tensión se formó en el aire-.

-¿Qué?-El primero en salir del shock había sido el Nara- ¿A qué se refieren con eso?, Naruto, tiene dos meses de haber fallecido, no es posible que los hubiera ido a visitar-.

-Mi hermana dice la verdad- Habló el Ikari- Tao fue a vernos la semana pasada, nos pidió que llegáramos el día de hoy a la aldea, por que según él, teníamos que acompañarlo en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida- Habló con seguridad-.

-Las cuatro kunoichis se miraron entre sí, ¿sería acaso que Naruto quería que ellos supieran sobre el embarazo de Hinata?, esa posibilidad las hizo ponerse nerviosas-No creo que sea por eso- Habló la godaime, refiriéndose a las tres kunoichis, las cuales borraron esa idea al instante, se puso de pie, y les dio al espalda, mirando fijamente hacia el rostro de los hokages- ¿Qué más les dijo?-Pregunto-.

-Nos dijo que viniéramos, que nos estaría esperando, además de que si no lo encontrábamos, lleváramos a una tal Ino de compras, que él después nos pagaría todos los gastos, ya que esa había sido una promesa que le hizo-En ese punto, la mirada de los que eran ninjas, se posaron sobre la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojará un poco-.

-Además de que dijo que si no se encontraba en la aldea, fuéramos directo a su casa, qué el seguramente se encontraría ahí- Todos se miraron con algo de sorpresa- Por esa razón al llegar preguntamos por él, o por lo menos que nos indicarán como llegar hasta su hogar- Terminó la chica, el silencio se hizo presente, todos se miraban entre sí- Creen… ¿creen que haya sido un fantasma?-Pregunto temerosa-.

-No lo sé, con él todo puede pasar- Habló, algo abstraída la godaime- Hinata- Habló nuevamente- Quiero que los lleves a la mansión Namikaze, muéstrales por favor el hogar de Naruto-.

-Hai Hokage-sama- Contesto, se encaminó hacia la entrada, y habló- Síganme por favor- Pidió, pero ninguno de los dos avanzó-.

-Primero nos gustaría cumplir con lo que nos ha pedido, seguramente no se encontraba en paz, por no cumplir con una promesa- La Yamanaka, nuevamente agacho la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que por su culpa, el rubio no descansaría en paz?-.

-Esta bien- Miró a la rubia- Ino ve con ellos- Sin ninguna objeción se encaminó a la salida, completamente avergonzada-.

-Con su permiso, y gracias- Habló de manera triste, antes de salir junto a su hermano-.

-Parece ser, que aún después de muerto, sigues siendo impredecible-Sonrió con algo de tristeza, viendo detenidamente hacia el sol, que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja-Sólo espero, que no tengas que venir a cumplir con algunos asuntos pendientes, como lo hizo tu padre-.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola, bien, se que no debo tener cara para actualizar hasta ahora, pero, mi inspiración se había ido, y cuando regreso, lo hizo en serio, llevaba dieciséis hojas de Word con el final, y todavía no encontraba donde terminar, así que decidí hacer dos capítulos con lo que llevaba escrito. Como vieron, Naruto, ha muerto, espero que no me quieran asesinar por esto, pero…era sumamente necesario, en este momento no recuerdo quien, pero alguien me había dicho que no quería que el final quedará con el rubio muerto y la ojiperla embarazada, pero créanme, todo tiene una razón en esto, y ya la verán en el siguiente capitulo, que ahora si, será el final, pero para eso, necesito terminarlo, y creo que ahora si pondré una condición para subirlo, por lo menos, quiero cinco comentarios del capi, ya que , como había dicho en otro de mis fics, cuando suba el final de recuerdos perdidos, publicaré una nueva historia llamada doble vida, y quisiera que mi autoestima subiera un poco para poder escribir algunos capítulos, sin mas por el momento, me despido, y una cosa más, felices vacaciones, yo ya estoy descansando de la escuela, nos leemos pronto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Bien, antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría advertirles algo, este capitulo confine algo de lemon, si, se que es lo que están pensando, otra vez tú con tus tonterías, pero bueno, quise reivindicarme por la experiencia pasada, espero que este sea de su agrado, o por lo menos, me haya salido mejor que el anterior, disfruten, y recuerden, este es el final de la historia.**

**Capitulo final**

**-**Dentro del centro comercial de Konoha, cinco personas descansaban fuera de las tiendas de ropa, mientras observaban detenidamente lo que en ellas se encontraba- Vamos Ino-san, aún puede pedir más cosas, si Tao le prometió llevarla de compras, eso es lo que haremos, tú no preocupes por ello, de cualquier forma, el nos ha pedido que lo hagamos en su lugar-.

-No Aiori-san, con esto es suficiente-Mostró cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa- _Además, creo que esta vez si me he pasado con mi gran boca, no debí haberle dicho eso antes de que muriera-._

-Entonces, como ya hemos terminado, sería mejor que los lleváramos a descansar, deben estar sumamente cansados poro su largo viaje- Comentó, ya que podía ver que el chico comenzaba a quedarse dormido en plena banca-.

-Eso sería una buena idea Sakura-san- Contesto el Ikari- En verdad, creo que si Tao estuviera aquí, me diría que me hace falta hacer mucho ejercicio, me canso fácilmente- Sonrió levemente- Siempre decía que debía entrenar con él-.

-Si- Lo interrumpió su hermana- Y cuando por fin le hiciste caso, con un solo golpe te dejo en cama por una semana completa, quejándote de dolor- Se rió-.

-Es cierto- Comenzó a reír- No dejo de disculparse conmigo por todo ese tiempo, y estuvo junto a mí hasta que pude ponerme de pie nuevamente- So sonrisa se desvaneció- Lastima que no volveremos a verle-.

-Takei- Murmuró Aiori-.

-No piensen en eso, e-él no querría verlos tristes por culpa suya-Esta vez habló la peliazul-.

-Tienes razón- Tomó a su hermano de la mano- Vamos Takei, vayamos a descansar, mañana iremos a visitar la tumba del pequeño Tao-Sin que ellos dos notarán, la mirada de las tres kunoichis se torno triste-.

-La tarde había llegado, cinco siluetas caminaban de manera silenciosa por los enormes campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, todos completamente tristes, cuando llegaron hacia el lugar destinado, dos de ellos se sobresaltaron al ver lo que había antes de entrar a la gran mansión-No se preocupen, no les harán daño- Aseguró la ojiperla-.

-Confíen en ella, ha vivido en este lugar, y ellos no son ofensivos- Esta vez habló la pelirosa-.

-Esta bien- Se aferró a la mano de su hermano-.

-Aiori, pareces una niña chiquita- Se burló-.

-Calla de una vez Takei, que tú también estas temblando- Las tres kunoichis rieron ante la escena-.

-Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al enorme recibidor del lugar- Bienvenidos, entren por favor- Pidió la ojiperla-.

-Esta era la casa de Naruto- Dijo la Yamanaka-.

-Ya veo- Murmuró, comenzando a adentrarse más a la mansión, hasta que se detuvo de pronto- Este lugar es enorme, más aún que nuestra casa-.

-No puedo creer que Tao viviera aquí, la primera vez que lo dejamos solo en casa, se perdió por los corredores, y tuvimos que buscarlo-.

-Típico de Naruto- Sonrió- Siempre hacia eso, tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación-.

-El silencio reinó después de ese comentario- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si comemos algo?, seguramente deben estar hambrientos- Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina- En un momento regreso- Se perdió rápidamente por los pasillos-.

-Cuando al ojiperla no fue más visible para los demás, comenzó a hablar- Se ve que ella se encuentra bastante tranquila-.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Aiori-san?-Cuestiono la rubia-.

-Bueno, cuando estuvieron en casa, era claro que ella le gustaba a nuestro Tao, estoy segura que él aprovecho el tiempo que estuvo con ustedes para hablarle de ello, pero, tal vez estoy equivocada, es la que mejor ha tomado las cosas-.

-Te equivocas- Habló con seguridad- Aunque no lo parezca, ella es la que más ha sufrido por esto- Hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente el lugar por el que se había ido- Ella trata de mostrarse fuerte, porque no quiere que el la vea de esa manera, antes de que todo esto pasará, se hicieron novios, y comenzaron a vivir juntos, ya que su padre la corrió de su casa- Los hermanos la miraron sin creer lo que les decía-Y ahora, ahora, ella debe sentirse aún peor- Los miro tristemente-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué le pasa?-Pregunto preocupado-.

-Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios- Nadie sabe nada aún, nos hemos enterado apenas esta mañana- Suspiró- Hinata, va a tener un bebé de Naruto-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto, algo preocupada-.

-Aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar sobre eso, pero…se que es una buena noticia para ella, pero, también es algo duro, no podrá soportar esto por más tiempo-.

-Ya veo- Mordió su labio inferior- Quisiera hacer algo por ella, pero…-La puerta del lugar donde se encontraban se abrió de improviso, haciéndolos saltar de la impresión-.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlos- Hizo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse- Pero, venia a decirles que la comida esta lista, pasen al comedor por favor-Pidió, guiándolos hacia ese lugar-.

-Una vez que terminaron de comer, las kunoichis invitadas se pusieron de pie, regalándoles una sonrisa a los presentes-Creo que es mejor que nosotras nos marchemos, deben estar cansados, los veremos mañana-Hizo una reverencia- Fue un placer volver a verles-.

-Para nosotros también, Sakura-san- Contesto Aiori- por cierto, me gustaría pedirle un favor-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-.

-Nos gustaría que el día de mañana, nos acompañara a la tumba de Naruto, nos gustaría despedirnos de él, antes de regresar a nuestro hogar-Contesto esta vez su hermano-.

-¿Se irán tan pronto?-Pregunto la rubia-.

-Así es, nos gustaría comunicarle lo que ha sucedido a nuestro padre, estamos seguros que se pondrá muy triste por la noticia, y queremos estar ahí con él-.

-Ya veo- Contesto- Entonces, nos veremos mañana, pasaremos por ustedes- Ambas salieron del lugar-.

-Bu-bueno, creo que les mostraré sus habitaciones- Los guió por todo el lugar, hasta detenerse frente a un enorme corredor, lleno de puertas- Pueden ocupar estas-Abrió dos de la puestas que quedaban más cercanas- Espero que pasen buena noche-.

-No te preocupes Hinata-san, estaremos bien- Dicho esto, se dirigió a una de las puertas y entro en ella- Nos veremos mañana-.

-Yo también me retiro, nos vemos Hinata-san, y muchas gracias por recibirnos en este lugar-Hizo una pequeña reverencia e imitó a su hermano, pero entró en la otra habitación-.

-Sonrió un poco- Me da gusto que hayan venido- Dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a su respectiva habitación, pero dudó por un momento, dio nuevamente vuelta y se dirigió hacia uno de los corredores por donde habían pasado, se adentró en un enorme saló, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había permanecido su amado mientras se preparaba para la batalla, se acerco al altar que se encontraba en ese lugar, y se sentó, observando distraídamente el lugar, pasando unos momentos en esa posición, dejo caer las lágrimas que retenía desde ese mismo día en la mañana- Naruto-kun- Susurró, dejándose caer en el lugar, con las manos en su rostro- Nos se que haré ahora, no puedo seguir con ese semblante sereno, mientras… mientras siento como me muero por dentro- Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mojando el suelo con ellas- Y ahora… y ahora…, Naruto-kun- Volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez, algo al hizo sobresaltarse-.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?-Nunca espero que alguien le hablase, y mucho menos, espero que el dueño de esa voz lo hiciese- ¿Te sientes mal?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, acercándose más a ella y tocando levemente su hombro-.

-Giro bruscamente su rostro en la dirección de aquella persona, no podía creer lo que veía, seguramente su mente le estaba jugando mal, el no podía encontrarse en ese lugar, ¿o sí?- ¿Naruto-kun?-Pregunto con escepticismo, el chico frente a ella, se limito a sonreír antes de contestar -.

-Si Hinata-chan, soy yo-Le dijo, el tiempo pareció detenerse para la chica, quien veía al rubio con los ojos abiertos, tratando de formular alguna palabra- ¿No te alegras de verme?-Pregunto, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado, como única respuesta, recibió un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió inmediatamente- Sabía que si lo hacías- Le dijo-.

-Después de unos momentos, que fueron felicidad pura para la ojiperla, se separó de pronto del ojiazul, lo observo de manera seria directamente a los ojos- ¿Has venido a visitarme?-Pregunto, al momento de recordar lo que le había contado sobre la mansión donde se encontraban las personas que ya no están en este mundo, pueden ser vistas en ese lugar-.

-Algo así- Le contesto, separándose un poco de ella-.

-Bajo la cabeza tristemente-Has venido a ver a Aiori-san y a Takei-san ¿cierto?-Pregunto, al momento que le daba la espalda.

-En parte, esa es la razón- Le dijo nuevamente, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se partiera cada vez más- Pero… -Escuchó la voz del chico detrás suyo, muy cerca de lo que recordaba que se encontrara- La verdadera razón…- La chica no le permitió continuar, se separó de él, y se encaminó hacia la puerta-.

-Cre…creo que será mejor que vaya a llamarles, seguramente, no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo- Cuando se disponía a salir completamente, la mano del chico la tomó por la muñeca, haciéndola girar, permitiéndole ver al chico, la tristeza que albergaba su rostro-.

-No Hinata- Le dijo- No quiero verlos ahora, tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo- La estrecho contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus lágrimas fueran a parar al fuerte pecho del chico-Hinata- La llamó, y cuando la chica, temerosamente, levanto el rostro, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios- No me has dejado terminar de explicarte- Le dijo, al momento de terminar su beso - No he venido a visitarte, y mucho para ver a Takei y Aiori- Cuando la chica estaba a punto de bajar el rostro nuevamente, mano del chico sobre su barbilla la detuvo- La verdadera razón, por la que estoy aquí- La chica le miró expectante- Es para quedarme contigo-.

-Nunca espero esa respuesta, y de su boca sólo salió lo más inteligente que pudo formular- ¿Qué?- El rubio se rió ante su respuesta, la separó un poco de él y volvió a hablar-.

-Lo que has escuchado Llanta-chan, yo he venido a este lugar para quedarme- Informó con una sonrisa, la cual creció aun más al ver la cara llena de desconcierto de su querida peliazul– Lo sé, suena extraño, es más ni yo mismo lo creía-.

-¿A…a qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunto al fin, necesitaba saber la razón de lo que decía el rubio, pues, tal vez, sólo era por un tiempo-.

-Pues, digamos, que apenas la semana pasada me entere de que regresaría-Le dijo, con una mano tras la nuca-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron sin entender-.

-Bueno, verás…

Flash back

-Junto a un hermoso y enorme lago, dos hombres se encontraban uno frente al otro, sus respiraciones demasiado agitadas, parecía ser que acaban de terminar una feroz lucha entre ellos- Veo que has mejorado bastante pequeño, cada vez me cuesta más alcanzar tu nivel, me alegro de ello- Sonrió tiernamente-.

-Muchas gracias por decirlo padre – Contesto, imitando su sonrisa-.

-Si, si mucho amor padre e hijo, pero se olvidan de la madre, eso me entristece- La voz de una mujer llamó su atención- Parece ser que no soy importante en este lugar, creo que le diré a Amaterasu-sama que quiero regresar al mundo de yomi- Hizo un puchero de niña pequeña, haciendo sonreír al hombre mayor-.

-Vamos Kushina, sabes que no es cierto, ambos te queremos mucho- Se acerco a ella, y deposito un suave beso en sus labios-.

-Si, papá tiene razón- Se acerco a ella y le regalo un abrazo- Pero no vuelvan a besarse frente a mí- Amenazó, haciendo reír a ambos adultos-.

-Me alegra que se encuentre contento, Naruto-sama- Una cuarta voz se dejo escuchar en el lugar, haciendo que la feliz familia girara a verle-.

-Amaterasu-sama- Dijeron los tres, haciendo una reverencia- Creo que ya no debe ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo, ahora no soy más que una simple alma, ya no soy más el elegido- Le dijo-.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarle- Se acerco al rubio, quien tenía una mirada confusa- He hablado con mis hermanos, y todos estamos de acuerdo en lo que te diré a continuación-.

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto seriamente-.

-Sabes que el tiempo en este mundo, es bastante diferente al de la tierra- El chico asintió a eso-Por esa razón has estado entrenado todo este tiempo, tratando de manejar el poder que se te fue concedido, para que en un futuro mayor no sea un problema el utilizarlo, gracias a eso, ahora puedes manejarlo a la perfección- El chico le miró de manera extraña-.

-Por eso, te digo que ya no es necesario, ahora solo soy un muerto más, no veo la necesidad de perfeccionarlo-.

-Suspiro un poco-Eso no es del todo cierto- Sus tres acompañantes le miraron sin comprender- Cuando se haya cumplido el plazo de dos meses en la tierra, regresaras a ese lugar, representando al clan elegido por los dioses, eso es lo que habíamos decidido desde el momento que pisaste este lugar, por segunda vez-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

-Lo aclararé- Sonrió-Cuando ese plazo se cumpla, regresaras a vivir en tu hogar, nuevamente estarás en tu querida aldea, además, si en algún momento llegaba a decirte la verdad, te hubieras desesperado en tu entrenamiento, y te hubieras marchado antes de terminarlo-.

-No tomó en cuenta lo último dicho por la diosa, y se centro en lo primero-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto realmente esperanzado-.

-Así es, además…-Hizo una sonrisa encantadora- Además, ninguno de nosotros quiere que tu hijo crezca sin padre, al igual que lo has hecho tú- El silencio lleno el lugar, los padres del rubio estaban contentos ante esta noticia, y veían a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Le tomó un poco analizar las palabras de la diosa- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunto, haciendo que los tres rieran ante su ingenuidad-.

-Pues, parece ser, que dentro de algunos meses, serás padre- El rubio abrió los ojos, dejando notar su sorpresa, haciendo reír aún más a sus acompañantes-.

-Genial, debo ir con Hinata-chan ahora- Dijo feliz-.

-Espera un momento- Habló la diosa nuevamente- Aún no puedes regresar, recuerda que podrás hacerlo, hasta que ese plazo se haya cumplido, además, ninguna persona que piense que has muerto debe verte ahora-.

-Su cara mostró algo de fastidio, que después dio paso a una expresión sonriente- Pero…por lo menos me permitirías hacer una cosa, antes de que el tiempo se cumpla, ¿cierto?, no puedo regresar, sin antes cumplir una promesa que deje inconclusa, además, nadie sabrá que he ido desde este lugar-.

Fin del flash back

-Cuando el relato llegó a su final, una enorme cantidad de nerviosismo invadió a la ojiperla, el rubio la miraba dulcemente, al momento que se acercaba lentamente a ella, y bajo levemente el rostro – _Y… ¿ahora qué le digo?-_Se pregunto preocupada-.

-Se detuvo al ver que su querida ojiperla agachaba la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede? Hinata-chan?, ¿estas enojada conmigo?-Vio como la chica levantaba automáticamente la cabeza y le miraba extrañada- Yo lo siento si es que estas enojada por eso, en verdad te comprendo, pero te juró que puse todo de mi parte para que Amaterasu-sama me permitiera regresar…-Pensaba seguir disculpándose, pero los dedos de la chica sobre sus labios se lo impidieron-.

-No debes disculparte, no estoy molesta contigo, al contrario, me siento sumamente feliz de tenerte nuevamente conmigo, pero…-Su cara adquirió nuevamente un sonrojo, y su voz comenzó a escucharse algo nerviosa- L-lo que p-pasa es…-Trago un poco de saliva y lo miró con un poco de desición-Cre…creo que ya te has enterado, pero…- El rubio la miró, instándola a continuar-¿Qui-quisiera saber si…?-Llevó instintivamente sus manos en dirección de su aún plano abdomen-Y-yo…bueno…-Los brazos del chico la rodearon, evitando que continuase hablando-¿Naruto-kun?-Pregunto confundida-.

-Lo sé, sé lo que tienes que decirme-La peliazul abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras el chico la separaba suavemente de él, colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras la otra se dirigía a su estómago- Se que…pronto seremos una gran familia, y eso me alegra mucho-.

-Observó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de su amado, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó sobre él, uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de varios sentimientos encontrados- Me alegro que te agrade la noticia-Susurró una vez se hubieron separado-.

-Por supuesto que me agrada-Comentó volviéndola a besar, esta vez con algo de pasión- Me gustaría proponerte algo-Susurró lentamente en su oído-.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-Pregunto nerviosa-.

-Observo detenidamente su rostro, y una sonrisa pícara se formo, haciendo que la chica se sintiera nerviosa-¿Qué te parece…-Unió sus labios, en un beso largo y profundo- si festejamos…-Volvió a besarla- de manera especial?-En verdad no espero ninguna respuesta, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, y volviendo a besarla, desapareció del lugar en una luz amarilla, apareciendo nuevamente en la habitación que había ocupado por estos dos meses la ojiperla, se acerco a la cama, y la recostó delicadamente-.

-Naruto-kun-Murmuró sonrojada, recibiendo gustosa un nuevo beso del rubio, abriendo levemente los labios, permitiéndole profundizarlo, ahogo un pequeño grito dentro de la boca del ojiazul, al sentir como este colocaba una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo, comenzando a acariciarlo, mientras que la otra comenzaba a bajar lentamente el cierre de su abrigo-.

-Sus bocas se apartaron, al sentir la falta de oxígeno sobre ellos, no hicieron falta las palabras, en las miradas de ambos se dejaba ver esa pizca de deseo, volviendo a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso descontrolado, desesperado, mientras cada uno de ellos comenzaba a despojar de su ropa al otro, cuando la sudadera de la ojiperla y el chaleco del rubio se encontraban formando parte de la alfombra de aquella habitación, el rubio detuvo el beso, ayudó a la chica a sentarse en la cama, observándola detenidamente- No se como pude vivir estos dos meses sin tenerte conmigo-Comenzó a besar el blanco cuello, mientras levantaba la molesta blusa de red, que aún le impedía un fácil acceso al sujetador que cubría los senos de su chica, cuando la camisa cayo al suelo, sus manos se movieron libremente sobre estos, deshaciéndose del también molesto sujetador negro, se alejo un poco de ella para poder apreciarlos completamente- Esta es una de las mejores visiones que he tenido en mi vida- Con este comentario, hizo sonrojar a la chica- Y es una de las maravillas que solamente yo podré apreciar- Se acerco nuevamente, recostándose sobre ella mientras bajaba su pantalón, las manos de la peliazul no se quedaron quietas, se dirigieron a acariciar el perfecto pecho del Uzumaki, y luego bajando lentamente hacia su molesto pantalón, el cual con una rapidez sorprendente deslizo hacia abajo, ante la mirada divertida del chico- Creo que ahora estamos iguales- Volvió a besar el perfecto cuello que le regalaba la chica, comenzando a morder un poco, mientras acariciaba completamente el trasero y las bien torneadas piernas de ella, dirigió sus manos hacia las bragas negras que aún adornaban la parte baja de la chica, y lentamente adentro sus manos en el lugar-.

-Na…Naruto-kun-Susurró al sentir la acción del rubio sobre ella, pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito saliera de su garganta al percatarse que su última prenda había sido retirada, dirigió una de sus manos hacia el pecho del chico, mientras que la otra se dirigía algo indecisa hacia el boxeador de este, con algo de indesición metió la mano dentro de la prenda y comenzó a acariciar temerosamente lo que se encontraba debajo, unió sus labios con los del rubio, al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar, con un pequeño sonrojo saco la mano de la prenda, mientras escuchaba como una pequeña carcajada escapaba de la boca del rubio, levanto la cara y con la mirada curiosa hizo que el chico detuviera su burla-.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero no puedo creer que seas tan tímida- Termino su frase con un dulce beso, mientras la última prenda que lo cubría, desaparecía de su posición original, dirigió una de sus manos entre las piernas de la chica, haciendo que en el acto, esta las abriera un poco, creo un camino de besos, desde la dulce boca de su ojiperla, bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en su estómago, el cual beso de manera tierna y después acaricio con lentitud, para después, apoderarse nuevamente de los labios rojos, hinchados por los actos pasados, detuvo el beso lentamente y la miro directamente a los ojos perla- Te amo Hinata- La penetro de un solo golpe, ocasionando que la peliazul arqueará la espalda por la acción, mientras dirigía sus manos a la fuerte espalda del hombre al que amaba, acariciándola con dulzura, Naruto comenzó con sus leves embestidas, que lentamente comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad- Hinata-chan- murmuró, mientras comenzaba a acariciar los firmes pechos de la Hyuga, haciendo que esta soltará unos cuantos gemidos llenos de placer-.

-Para ellos no había otra cosa más que ambos, ellos dos, entregándose a la pasión y lujuria de ese acto, haciéndose uno solo. Naruto aumentaba sus embestidas mientras pasaban los minutos, llenando la habitación al principio de murmullos suaves para después pasar a palabras roncas o gemidos, los cuales expresaban todo lo que sentían ellos en el momento. El rubio no dejaba de besarla y acariciar su cadera mientras ella rodeaba la espalda del chico con sus bien formadas piernas, tratando de sentir el miembro de su amado más dentro de ella, se acerco a sus labios y los besó con vehemencia, mordiendo estos, con cada embestida recibida por el rubio- Aaaa, Naruto-kun- Murmuró, mientras una nueva ola de placer se apoderaba de ella-.

-El interior de Hinata, aprisionaba su miembro, haciendo que el placer le invadiera, de un momento a otro, soltó su semilla dentro de la Hyuga, dejándose caer sobre ella, ambos habían llegado al clímax de todo, y ahora solamente la beso, mientras decía- Me alegra estar de regreso- Murmuró junto a su boca, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero la blanca mano de su novia lo detuvo-.

-No, aún no, por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mí-El rubio la beso nuevamente-.

-A mí también me gustaría Hinata-chan- Acarició con dulzura su suave rostro- Pero, los demás no deben tardar en llegar-La chica le miró, sin comprender a lo que se refería- Ya he mandado llamar a todos, estarán aquí pronto, así que es mejor que nos preparemos para recibirlos, ¿o quieres que nos encuentren de esta manera?-Sonrió al ver que la chica enrojecía nuevamente, al imaginar ser encontrada de esta manera con su amor- Vamos, hay que levantarnos- Se levanto un poco, saliendo completamente de ella, y la ayudo a levantarse-Vamos a darnos una ducha, mi madre tiene algo para ti, y yo tengo una sorpresa que darte- Y antes de que la pudiera preguntar algo, la tomó en sus manos, y se dirigió con ella hacia el baño, ambos, totalmente desnudos, haciendo que la peliazul, escondiera su rostro en el pecho del chico, totalmente roburizada-.

-Veinte minutos después, ambos salían juntos del baño, cubiertos solamente por una toalla blanca cada uno, al llegar nuevamente a la habitación, encontraron a una pelirroja de pie en la puerta de la entrada de esta, esperándolos- Vaya, hasta que aparecen- Les sonrió- Creo que desde aquí yo me haré cargo- Tomó la mano de la chica- Minato te espera en la habitación de huéspedes- Le comunicó a su hijo, y sin decir más, jalo con ella a la chica la interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, miró a la chica, que tenía una cara de desconcierto- No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo-La guió hasta la cama, que para sorpresa de la chica, se encontraba tendida, y le mostró algo que se encontraba sobre esta- ¿Qué te parece?-Le pregunto, lo que se encontraba en ese lugar, era un hermoso kimono de color lila-.

-Pe…pero-Murmuró, acercándose a tocarlo- ¿Pa…para qué es?-Pregunto-.

-¿No es obvio querida?-Se sentó junto con ella en la cama-Es para recibir a tus amigos, además, quiero presumirte como mi hija- Dejo sin palabras a la ojiperla, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría- ¿A acaso creías que no te consideraría como hija mía?, además, de que de esta manera, ambos estarán juntos, pues pensamos darles nuestra bendición-Sonrió-.

-¿S-su, hi…hijo?, ¿Naruto-kun, es su hijo?-Pregunto, al ver el asentimiento de parte de la mujer, sonrió cálidamente-¡Gracias!-Abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, mientras lágrimas salían de sus dulces ojos- Muchas gracias-.

-No te preocupes- se puso de pie, haciendo lo mismo con la chica- Ahora, debemos arreglarte, debes que dar más hermosa de lo que eres-.

-------

-Cuando se disponía a recostarse en su cama, algo llamó su atención, una carta se encontraba en su mesita de noche, la tomó y la abrió, sentándose en la cama para leerla- Seguramente es de Sasuke-kun- pensó, hacia mas de un mes que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, seguramente el pelinegro la había dejado en ese lugar para ella-Pero, me lo hubiera dicho antes de meterse a bañar- La desdoblo pro completo y comenzó a leer:

_Sakura-san, Sasuke-san:_

_Lamento tener que comunicarles esto hasta este momento, pero necesito verlos en la mansión Namikaze en estos momentos, se trata de algo sumamente importante, por favor, lo necesito tratar algo delicado con ustedes._

_Hinata Hyuga._

-Su boca se abrió de la impresión, ¿qué seria eso que Hinata debía tratar con ellos?, y otra cosa más importante, ¿por qué no le había dicho cuando estuvo con ella?, o ¿cómo había llegado esa carta a ese lugar?, con la cabeza llena de preguntas, se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño-Sasuke-kun- Llamó- ¡Sasuke-kun!-Repitió esta vez más fuerte, al no recibir respuesta-.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Pregunto.

-Sal de ahí, debemos ir con Hinata ahora mismo, _seguramente, debe tratarse sobre lo de la mañana-_Cuando el pelinegro salió de la ducha, apenas y le permitió vestirse, la jalo hacia la salida de su casa, y con paso veloz, se dirigieron hacia la mansión Namikaze, pero, antes de que pudieran llegar, se encontraron con varias personas en el camino- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto, frente a ellos, se encontraban, todos sus ex compañeros de academia, al igual que el equipo de Gai-sensei, Konohamaru, inclusive la misma hokage y los jounin, que anteriormente, eran sus respectivos senseis -.

-Tsk, nadie lo sabe, todos hemos recibido una carta de Hinata, esto es problemático, vayamos de una vez, para poder regresar a dormir- Todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza-.

-Entonces, dense prisa, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi despacho- Se escucho la voz de la hokage, todos los demás la siguieron sin decir nada más, cuando llegaron a la mansión, pudieron entrar sin ningún problema, es más, los guardianes, solo les abrieron las puertas, sin mediar ninguna palabra- Esto es demasiado extraño- Murmuró, todos entraron al lugar, siendo recibidos solamente por los hermanos Ikari-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Les pregunto-.

-No lo sabemos hokage-sama-Contesto la chica-.

-Así es, una mujer de cabello rojo nos fue a levantar, dijo que esperáramos pro ustedes en este lugar, que había algo importante que decirnos a todos-.

-¿Una mujer de cabellera roja?-Pregunto el enmascarado-Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna mujer de cabellera roja en la aldea- Volvió a decir-.

-Claro, en este aldea no hay nadie así, pro eso yo soy única- La voz divertida de una mujer los hizo voltear, en medio de la puerta de entrada, una pelirroja se encontraba de pie, con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Ku-Kushina-san- Murmuró el peliplateado-Pe...pero-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, más bien, ¿cómo estas aquí?-Se adelanto la hokage, dejando a todo el mundo callado-.

-La mujer hizo un puchero y volteo hacia su espalda- mira Minato-kun, no se alegran de verme- Comento, con un tono juguetón, dándole un pequeño tono de molestia-.

-Es lo que acabo de dar cuenta- Comento, dejándose ver por los demás- Hola- Saludo con la mano levantada, en vista que nadie podía hablar- Bueno, por lo visto, nadie dice nada-.

-Una rubia se puso de pie- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, y ¿qué es lo que han hecho con Hinata?-Les pregunto, señalándolos con un dedo acusador-.

-No le hemos hecho nada a Hinata-chan-Comento la mujer molesta-.

-Ino, basta- Pidió su compañero pelinegro- Entonces, explíquennos quienes son- Habló-.

-Bueno, ellos son mis padres- Una voz habló, detrás de ellos, ocasionando que la sangre se les helará, todos giraron a verle- Hola- saludo, al notar que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él- Creo que Hinata-chan se lo tomó mejor que ustedes- Comento, haciendo sonreír a sus padres-.

-¡Naruto!-Grito la pelirosa, lanzándose sobre él- Estas aquí- Susurró-.

-Dobe-Llamó su amigo, cuando el rubio le miró, el pelinegro el regalo una sonrisa- Me alegra verte-.

-Mendokuse-Habló el pelinegro, pues se encontraba tirado en pleno suelo, ya que todos sus amigos la aventaron para hacerse paso y saludar al chico-.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermano-Habló Takei-.

-Me da gusto ver que vinieron- Sonrió-.

-Entonces- Interrumpió los ruidos las hokage- Fuiste tú quien nos mando llamar, ¿cierto?-Pregunto, tratando de no demostrar la alegría que le hacia el verle en ese lugar-.

-Así es- Contesto, se giro un poco y jaló hacia dentro con él, a cierta ojiperla, quien por cierto, se veía hermosa portando un kimono ceñido a su cuerpo, presumiendo su maravillosa figura, la tomó por la cintura, y sonrió a sus amigos- Tengo dos cosas sumamente importantes que decirles-.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-Pregunto esta vez el genio Hyuga-.

-Amplio su sonrisa- La primera- Todos esperaron lo que tenía que decirles- ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO, HA VUELTO A LA ACCIÓN!- Grito a todo pulmón, generando sonrisas en la cara de todos-.

-Pe…pero, ¡tú estas muerto!-Señaló esta vez el Sarutobi-.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar- Contesto, sin borrar su enorme sonrisa- Pero, ahora permítanme decirles la segunda cosa más importante- Beso a la Hyuga ante la mirada expectante de todos- Es algo, que quería compartir con todos, incluyendo a mis padres- Señaló a los susodichos, quienes solamente sonrieron- Y aunque algunas personas ya lo saben, de cualquier manera quería decírselos personalmente- Dio un pequeño suspiro- Bueno, dentro de algunos meses, seré padre- Las personas que aún no Esteban enteradas sobre eso, gritaron de la emoción-.

-¡SI!, tú llama de la juventud arde, aún después de muerto- Grito el chunin, haciendo que una gota apareciera en al cabeza de todos-.

-Sensei- Dijo el peliplateado, llamando la atención del Namikaze- Creo, que serás abuelo- Comentó con una sonrisa-. Eso parece Kakashi- Comentó, rascándose la nuca, miró a su esposa y sonrió de manera nostálgica-Naruto-Llamó al rubio, quien inmediatamente le miró- Creo que es hora de partir, Amaterasu-sama nos espera-Todos guardaron silencio ante lo dicho por el rubio mayor-.

-Entonces, ¿tú también te irás?-Pregunto el Akimichi-.

-Sonrío- Claro que no, ya les he dicho, que he vuelto- Pareció que con esas palabras, había reconfortado a sus amigos, se acerco a sus padres, y les dio un gran abrazo- Gracias por venir-Susurró-.

-Fue un placer hacerlo- Contesto el rubio, levanto el rostro y miró fijamente a Hinata- Hinata-chan, muchas felicidades, y antes de irme, quisiera pedirte, que cuides de mi hijo-.

-Nos veremos, y ahora sí, espero que no sea pronto- Sonrió la pelirroja-Cuídense mucho- Y ante esto, ambos desaparecieron ante la atenta mirada de todos-.

-BIEN, ESTO HAY QUE FESTEJARLO-Grito el maestro del genio Hyuga, haciendo que dos de su ex estudiantes sintieran pena por él-.

-Creo que nunca cambiará- Murmuró cierta castaña-.

-vamos Tenten, ya deberías de estar acostumbrada- Comento de manera seria el ojiperla-.

-Vamos, chicos, no se amarguen la vida, disfruten del poder de la juventud- Nuevamente su compañero de equipo-.

-Se abrazo más a su compañero, y le miro con una sonrisa- me alegra que estés de vuelta- Le dijo, esperando que nadie les interrumpiera-.

-A mí también me agrada poder verte de nuevo- Le robo un beso- Ahora, solo espero ansioso el día en que pueda vera mi hijo, para así, ser la familia que nunca tuve-.

-Yo también lo espero-Le contesto-.

Dos años después

-Una pequeña niña rubia, de poco más de un año, corría felizmente por uno de los campos de entrenamiento, donde tres niños, al parecer gennin, se encontraban realizando un severo entrenamiento, la escena era vista por un hombre rubio, de no más de veinte años, quien se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol- Sunao, Takeshi, Riuga, pueden detenerse- Habló en voz alta, lo suficiente para que los tres gennin detuviesen su entrenamiento-.

-Pero, Naruto-sensei. Aún podemos continuar-Habló un chico de cabello castaño-.

-Lo se Riuga, pero, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, creo que les emocionará más, si pedimos una misión para el día de hoy-.

-¡Si!-Gritó de pronto la chica del grupo- Una misión con Naruto-sensei-Parecía sumamente alegre- ¿Qué tipo de misión será?-Pregunto-.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez, la vieja pueda darnos alguna de rango C o si tenemos suerte una de rango B, sólo, so se emocionen tanto, saben como es ella, seguramente estará enojada y nos dará una de rango D-.

-Naruto-sensei tiene razón, así que no te emociones tanto Sunao-Contesto el otro chico, de cabellera negra-.

-Bien, bien, vayamos de una vez- Giro en dirección de donde hace unos momentos, su pequeña hija se encontraba-¿Are?, ¿alguien vio hacia donde se fue Mitsuko-chan?-Pregunto a sus estudiantes, los tres negaron- Genial ¿Dónde se metió?-Se pregunto-.

-Sensei- Llamó Takeshi, creo que va hacia el algo- Le dijo, señalando a la pequeña-.

-Rayos- Ante la mirada de sus alumnos, desapareció en un rayo de color amarillo, apareciendo justo al lado de su pequeña, levantándola en sus brazos- Eres muy traviesa pequeña- Le dijo posando un dedo sobre su pequeña nariz, camino de regreso a su equipo y les sonrió-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, si llegamos muy tarde, nos tocaran las peores misiones- No necesito decir más, ya que los tres comenzaron a correr- Bien Mitsuko-chan, prepárate- Dio un salto y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus muchachos, se alegro al ver que la pequeña, en lugar de llorar por el aire en su cara, comenzaba a reír-.

-Varias horas más tarde, regresaba a su casa, con la pequeña en brazos, no esperaba que su querida hija se divirtiera tanto en una misión- Creo que será una buena ninja- Se dijo, al dejar su sandalias en al entrada de su casa- Ya estamos de regreso- Comunicó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, antes de entrar, sintió como un cuerpo se lanzaba sobre ellos, y lo abrazaba tiernamente- Hinata- le dijo, separándola un poco de ella, y dándole un pequeño beso-.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?-pregunto, y al ver a su hija en los brazos de su esposo, sonrió- ¿Cómo se ha portado?-pregunto, retirándola de sus brazos, para dirigirse hacia su habitación-.

-Se ha portado muy bien, es una buena niña- le dijo, cuando al pequeña se encontró recostada en su cama, ambos salieron del lugar- Le ha agradado a los muchachos-Añadió-.

-Me alegra, pero no creo que se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy, sólo permití que fuera contigo por que tenía una misión importante, pero, no volverá a suceder-.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, si no la llevo, estaré todo el día aburrido, la vieja me ha hecho sensei, y casi no tengo nada de acción, además, tú ahora eres jounin también, y tienes misiones más entretenidas que las mías, ¿sabes?, fuimos a pedir alguna, y la vieja nos dio una de rango D, los chicos y yo nos quejamos, pero nos dijo que si no aceptábamos, no haríamos nada- Se quejo-.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, sabes bien que esto es parte de tu siguiente paso, eres el sucesor de la hokage, por esa razón, ahora te mantiene en este lugar-Le comento-Deberías de cambiar esa cara-.

-Lo sé- Le contesto, se acerco a ella y la miro dulcemente- pero sabes, se de algún método que me hará feliz en un dos por tres- la beso, y le susurró al oído- ¿Qué dices?-.

-Bien- Contesto en u hilo de voz, el rubio la cargo en sus brazos, y se dirigió veloz hacia su habitación, donde pasarían todas las noches que aun les quedaba por vivir juntos, como una familia.

*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000+

Bien, he aquí el final, ¿qué les ha parecido?, espero que haya cubierto sus expectativas, especialmente la parte del lemon, ya que quise recompensarlos por el anterior, espero que me digan que les ha parecido, y como les había dicho, junto con el último capitulo de esta historia, también subí el primero de la nueva, la cual se llamará : _**Doble vida**_, he aquí un pequeño prologo.

Todo a tu alrededor te parece extraño, ¿has sentido alguna vez que la vida que llevas, no es la tuya?, ¿qué lo que dicen que es tú vida, no lo es?, ¿qué pasaría, si eso fuera verdad?, ¿qué descubrieras que la vida que llevas, es de otra persona?, y que tuvieras que enterarte, por personas, que supuestamente son nuevas para ti, ¿qué pasaría cuando supieras, que estas viviendo una doble vida?

Bien, espero sus comentarios, y también que lean mi nueva historia, nos leemos en algún otro de mis fics, muchas gracias por apoyarme, nos leemos.


End file.
